Falling In Love With Your Soulmate Can Lead To Crazy Adventures
by MarvelousN16
Summary: The adventures of the OP power couple Naruto and Sakura. Basically God-like Naruto and Goddess-like Sakura taking on the world as a couple. No harems, strictly NaruSaku. Some Sasuke bashing even though I don't like bashing Sasuke. Also lemons in the future. Sorta/Kinda/Not really AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Only when it's too late that you realized that having a one sided crush sucks. That's what Sakura had to find out the hard way. She was doing her job in protecting the bridge builder Tazuna. When she had suddenly appeared inside the crystal mirror dome. Naruto was done on one knee breathing hard. He was shocked by my sudden appearance. However his shock only grew when he seen me being impaled by ice senbons.

That's when I realized that Sasuke used **Kawarimi **to replace his body with mine so I can take the attack instead of him. Sakura was only a sacrificial piece to him. Nothing but a waste of space.

Ever since their team formed. Sakura has noticed how cruel Sasuke really is. Anything she would ask of him he would be blatantly disrespectful towards her. A part of her was grateful that Naruto stood up for her most of the time. During this mission, she had begun to see Naruto in a different light. He wasn't an annoying dobe who always asked her out on dates. Naruto was a kind person who was willing to help anybody. He was always there to cheer Sakura up even when Sakura would say some means things to him.

She had realized her wrong doing, and began to be nicer to Naruto. For an example, she helped him with the tree walking exercise. Or she just talked to him to get to know him better. She was beginning to remember her mother telling her how poorly Naruto was treated. One time she searched through her mother's papers. Sakura had came across some very classified information about Naruto. Information that she knew she had to keep to herself.

Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. Being on the civilian council gave her mother special privileges to some information. Sakura went to the library to look up the term jinchuriki. Once she learned what they were, she knew it wasn't right to hate Naruto for something he had no control over. Plus it was clear as day he was far from a demon.

No Sakura may have came across that she hated Naruto. But in truth she just didn't know how to act around him. So she made herself believe that he was annoying as crazy as that sounds.

None of that matters now, seeing as he vision was darkening. Maybe she should've actually given Naruto a chance. She could see it in his eyes that he loved her. He was crying for her right now as far as she could tell. That's when Sakura saw red chakra flow out of the blond. Forming the nine tailed fox in the air. This was the last thing Sakura saw before she passed out. Swearing to herself that if she got a second chance. She would give Naruto a chance. Sakura wanted to be with someone who looked at her with so much love the way Naruto does.

'Wake up Inner.' A voice called out.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was standing in front of her inner self. 'Inner what's going on? Aren't I dying?'

Inner shook her head with a smirk. 'Nope I don't know what happened. But something changed inside of you once you finally let go of that crush on Sasuke. Once you swore that you would give Naruto a chance if you got a second chance at life. Your chakra changed somehow. It began healing you in a way it has never before. Long story short outer, you are stronger now. You have access to a lot more chakra now. You will notice it when you wake up. Second you have two chakra natures. I suggest you learn how to use them. You have earth and water affinities. Knowing how you are, I'm sure you'll find a way to combine them to make wood release.' Inner explained.

All of this was too much information for Sakura to take at the moment. 'W-Wait Mokuton?! I can learn Mokuton!' Sakura yelled.

'Yep your body seems to have developed a component for it like a bloodline once you technically died. Like I said outer. Some weird shit happened to your chakra once you died. Looks like it was a blessing that Sasuke did what he did. But just no I refuse and I mean refuse! To have any sort of romantic feelings for him. After what he just pulled. He doesn't deserve you! I like Naruto better! He's super nice and really cute with those whiskers of his.' Inner said.

'Don't worry I'm over Sasuke. As a matter of fact, I'm punching him the next time I see him. How long until I wake up?'

'About now you've been out for a few hours already. Just remember to actually train yourself now. I would train with Naruto so you can have a training partner. Don't waste this opportunity to be a badass kunoichi standing by the future hokage side. Hokage being Naruto that is.' Inner smirked.

Sakura sweat dropped, by all means she had no complaints. It was just funny seeing inner crush over Naruto know instead of Sasuke. But a change was needed. Plus Naruto was cuter than Sasuke anyways. Suddenly her vision went black again.

Well looks like Inner was right Sakura assumed since she didn't feel any pain at all. She opened her eyes and instantly noticed she had more energy than she ever imagined herself having. Also realizing that her reserves did grow exponentially.

However she didn't get much time to think. When she saw Naruto looking down at her with tears of joy in his eyes. It made her heart burst with warmth seeing them. Sakura almost cried herself if she didn't speak up when she did.

"Hey Naruto did you miss me?" She smiled.

The blond brought her into a tight hug. Which Sakura happily returned and reveled in.

"You have no idea how much I was worried about you." Naruto told her in a soft, low tone.

Those words made her blush, had he really been that worried about her. Yeah Sakura was more than happy to be back. She wondered how long did she have to wait to make him her boyfriend already.

They pulled away from their hug. "So how long was I out?" Sakura asked.

"About a few hours, after you passed out. I was able to finish off Haku. Kakashi-sensei was about to take care of Zabuza. Then Gato showed up, saying he never intended to pay Zabuza. Had 500 of his men ty to kill us all. That didn't work out since we took care of them. Zabuza slaughtered a good portion of them along with Gato. Then after that done, Zabuza went to go check on Haku while me and Kakashi-sensei went to go see what was Sasuke thinking. I was so pissed at him that I punched him out of anger. Kakashi-sensei really let him have it. I've never seen Kakashi-sensei give such an angry lecture before. Oh and Zabuza and Haku aren't dead. Haku says she wants to live a life not being on the run. So they are coming back to Konoha with us. We are gonna head back in about in 3 days." Naruto explained.

"Wow looks like I really missed out on a lot." Sakura figured.

"Eh none of that is really important now. I'm just happy that you're ok Sakura-chan." Naruto beamed at her.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. That bright smile of his really is contagious. She felt herself blushing at him.

"S-Sakura-chan are you ok? You're turning red." Naruto asked worryingly.

Sakura just smiled at him. Her smile made Naruto blush himself. He always thought Sakura was the prettiest girl he's ever come across. It's one of the reasons he's never given up on her.

'Wait if we are at wave country, then if the books I read were correct. Uzushiogakure was nearby here. This is a perfect way to start making it up to Naruto on how much of a bitch I was towards him. Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto I just got an idea." Sakura said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you know this. But you are apart of a prestigious clan. The Uzumaki's were related to the Senjus. They were said to be one of the founding clans to join Konoha. During the second great ninja war. The Uzumaki's homeland Uzushio was invaded by three great villages. I read in a book that the village was near the land of waves. How about me and you go there and explore. I really don't want to be around Sasuke after I hit him. Would you mind tagging along with me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gasped hearing what he just heard. He was from an actual clan? His clan had a hidden village? Of course he wants to go see it. "Yeah I really wanna go visit there. When do you want to leave?"

"Hmm let me get myself ready first. Then we'll tell Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered.

"No need to I've already heard." Kakashi spoke up.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see Kakashi standing in the door way. Reading his orange book. "How are you feeling Sakura?" Kakashi asked but then his eye slightly widen. He could feel the amount of chakra she had. It was way more than she had just several hours ago. She had more chakra than him!

"I'm feel great sensei! Never better." Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure? Because your chakra is..?" Kakashi trailed off.

"I know sensei, my reserves have increased tremendously. I'll tell you more on how it happened another time. Just know that I'm going to become a strong shinobi from now on." Sakura told him.

Kakashi nodded. It was best to let it go for now since it wasn't causing any harm to her it seemed. "Alright so you two are planning a little road trip I hear?"

"Please let us go Kakashi-sensei! I really wanna go see if I can learn anything about my clan!" Naruto begged.

"Don't worry Naruto, I wasn't going to stop you. I was going to tell you how to get there. It's about a few hours ahead from here. If you want you can camp out there for the night. Just make sure you are here when we leave." Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto zoomed towards him and hugged him. "You're the best sensei!"

"Hey get off of me!" Kakashi tried to push the blond away.

Sakura just laughed at the sight in front of her. Kakashi was able to push Naruto off of him. 'I need to come clean with him.' Sakura thought.

Eventually they all made their way downstairs. Sakura and Naruto both had their bags with them. They spoke to Zabuza and Haku for a bit. Haku was very apologetic to Sakura. But she just waved the other female off. Saying that she wasn't dead so everything is fine.

Before the left, Sasuke decided to open his mouth.

"Well looks like you're finally up." Sasuke smirked.

"No thanks to you." Sakura frowned.

"You should be proud of your actions Sakura. I'm an Uchiha elite, the village would've been in an uproar if anything happened to me. You are a clanless shinobi. So being a sacrificial piece in order to keep me alive in an honor for you." Sasuke kept smirking.

Unfortunately for him, he was met with a sting fist to his face. A loud crunching sound was heard throughout the room. Everyone turned to see Sasuke on the ground holding his nose. It was bleeding bad and broken.

"There's you sacrificial piece you bastard! I've tried too hard to please you and help. But no more I'm done with you! I'm over you! You can go straight to for all that I care. Hell everyone thinks you are gay anyways. So many girls at your flock just to ignore all of them. Looks real suspect to me Sasuke." Sasuke spat his name like it was a disease. She grabbed Naruto's hand and led them out of door.

No one was mad at her for doing what she did. In fact, they thought he deserved much worse. Well Kakashi was going to report this incident once they get back to Konoha anyways.

As they were walking, Naruto thought about what just happened. Sakura told him she was going to hit Sasuke. He just didn't think she would really do it. Maybe just maybe he will finally get a chance to be with Sakura. He didn't really care that much for Sasuke anymore. The guy was a selfish dick who only cared about himself. Naruto tried to befriend him plenty of times. But Sasuke was just...Sasuke at the end of the day.

Little did any of the two realize. Sakura was still holding onto Naruto's hand while they were walking.


	2. Chapter 2

It took awhile but they finally reached Uzushio. After passing the active whirlpool in the ocean. Naruto and Sakura were in the land of eddies. Most of the buildings were destroyed. Only what looked like an academy and kage building was left standing.

"Wow so this is my homeland." Naruto said in awe. Sure it wasn't much to gawk at. But it was still his homeland technically.

"Yeah I bet there's so much history to this village that the world will never know about." Sakura voiced while looking at the broken buildings. It's really sad to think of how many people died the day they were attacked.

"Do you think we'll find anything cool here Sakura-chan? I at least want to find something to bring back home. To say that I was actually here." Naruto wondered.

"Who knows? But it's possible, I hope we find something here." Sakura shrugged.

The duo kept walking around the area. They came across a cave. Being the curious 14 year olds that they are. Sakura and Naruto went inside of it to see if anything was there.

To their surprise, the cave was a deep one. The further you went, the more it seemed like the trail was never ending.

"It's getting darker and darker the more we travel. Do you think we should head back?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah probab- hey what's that light!" Naruto pointed.

Sakura looked to see that it was a bright white light ahead of them. They stared at it in awe for a few moments. Suddenly the light rushed towards them and engulfed them before either of them could react.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Sakura both woke up around the same time. Both groaning, feeling like they just got hit in the head.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but hopefully it was nothing bad. I don't think either of are dead." Sakura answered.

"You are right young one." A voice spoke suddenly.

Sakura and Naruto turned to see a weird looking old man with horns and purple eyes floating in front of them. He had gray wrinkly skin. The old man also wore a white robe. From what they could tell, they were in some sort of sewer.

"Umm who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Just a real old man whose spirit still roams around this world. I am known as the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It's been a long time Kurama-kun." Hagoromo introduced himself.

"Eh it's been awhile old man. It's been 14 years since you gave these kids a redo in life." Kurama appeared behind Sakura and Naruto.

The two genin turned around to see the massive fox right behind him. Sakura wondered if this was all a genjutsu. Normally a person would feel frightened by being like this. This was the fox that destroyed her home over a decade ago. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to hate him for some reason. It's like she knows him.

Naruto was the same. Obviously he knew about Kurama. But he never really tried to talk to him. He thought it was better off staying away so he doesn't get influenced negatively.

Kurama looked down at Naruto. He stared at the boy for what felt like forever for Naruto. Then out of nowhere, Kurama made a smirk on his face. "It's been awhile kit, I was wondering when you were going to come see me again."

"Umm yeah...can you tell me why are you talking to me like we met before? Why do I feel like I know you? I should be somewhat scared of you." Naruto was very confused.

"Yeah I feel like I know you too." Sakura voiced.

That's when Naruto's eye widen. Remembering that Sakura was with him. He looked at Sakura. "U-Uh Sakura-chan I can explain!" He freaked out.

Sakura sighed then smiled at him. "It's ok Naruto, I know you're a jinchuuriki. I've known for years now. My mom is on the civilian council so she knows these things. I found out by going through her important files one day. Also my mom doesn't think badly of you either. She actually wanted to help you many of times." Sakura told him in a soft tone then continued.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you before Naruto. You didn't deserve it. I don't really know why I found you so annoying. Maybe I was blinded by my crush on Sasuke so much. That when I saw him and you go at it. I just took his side without even thinking about it. I'm pretty sure Ino did as well. I even let my relationship with my best friend end over Sasuke. The same guy who just told me I was disposable to him. You're not annoying Naruto. During our time together on the team. I've learned that you're a real good person. You're far from a demon. I don't even think Kurama is a real demon. I believe in your dream of becoming hokage. I want to help you achieve it. I'm going to start taking my career seriously. So please Naruto let me grow with you. Let me be there for you when no one else is." Sakura finished.

Naruto had tears flowing down his eyes. No one as far as he remembered ever said anything like that to him. To believe that he would become hokage. Sakura just apologized to him for all that she's done. But Naruto didn't even think her words or fists were nothing to hold a grudge over. She just told him that she _accepted_ him. Sakura wants to grow with him.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Sheesh kit I forgot how much of a crybaby you were."

"Shut it furball! If you've been with me this whole time. Then you know how much this means to me." The blond replied.

"Yeah yeah I know kit." Kurama chuckled.

Naruto looked at Sakura. He gave her the brightest smile that it made her cry. 'He's so adorable! It's no way in hell I'm letting someone else have him but me!' She declared internally.

'I second that outer!' Inner agreed.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you don't have to apologize. It was nothing but thank you for believing In me. I want you to be by my side too." He said to her.

"Anyways kit hear the old man out. He has something very important to tell the two of you." Kurama said.

Sakura and Naruto looked at the old sage. He had a small smile on his face even though his eyes were slightly narrowed. "It's time I told you two why I brought you here. First let me explain to you my history. The history of chakra itself."

Hagoromo told them about his mother Kaguya Otsutsuki. How she was the progenitor of chakra. Her original mission when she first came to this world. All the way to the point where she eventually got pregnant by a man named Tenji. How Tenji eventually betrayed her. To eating the chakra fruit. Ruling over all wars so peace can be achieve. Giving birth to him and his twin brother Hamura. Kaguya falling deeper into desire to have all chakra in the world. Hagoromo and Hamura teaming up against their mother who had integrated with the god tree to become the ten tails. Sealing Kaguya and that leading to the creation of the tailed beast. Giving them all 9 beast their names. Raising his own two sons. Teaching the ways of Ninshuu. The change in Indra because of black Zetsu. Who black Zetsu is. How black Zetsu was able to manipulate Indra. Telling the genin how Ashura grew to be just as strong if not stronger than Indra. Then explaining the whole history of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. How Hashirama was the one who captured the tailed beast and sold them to other villages as an offering for his peace treaty. Madara and Zetsu working together behind the scenes. Literally he told them almost everything. Including how Madara and Sasuke were incarnates of Indra. While Hashirama and Naruto were incarnates of Ashura.

All in all, this was not what Sakura or Naruto was expecting to find out. The history of the world itself from the legendary Sage of Six Paths himself.

"Damn that story is intense, who would've thought I'm actually an incarnate of this old man's son. Sasuke-teme too, ugh I really am connected to that guy." Naruto groaned.

"While I truly really appreciate the history lesson. A lesson which I'm 1000% positive I will never forget. Why are you telling us this? Why are we even here?" Sakura asked.

"Ah I was about to get to that young Sakura. You see I've already met you two before in a different time. You don't remember because I didn't give you back your memories. When I met you two it was during the fourth great ninja war. You two along with Sasuke, your sensei Kakashi and a man named Obito Uchiha. You were fighting against my mother Kaguya. Unfortunately during the battle, Naruto and you were sent to a different dimension by my mother. After she was able to finish off Sasuke, she came to finish you two off as well. That's when I stepped in, I decided to bring you two back to life but as well as send you to a different time. It's basically a redo to make sure things to turn out like last time. You three were only separated because Zetsu was able to get Kakashi while he was off guard. That's when my mother made her move. But back to the point, you two were brought back so you can make sure things don't turn out like last time.

Like maybe you could get the five great villages to unify sooner than they originally did. Maybe young Naruto could actually become hokage before the war starts. Maybe young Sakura could actually draw out her full potential this time. Many things can change because of this opportunity that I'm giving you. Naruto I'm going to be giving you back the powers you once had. As well as your memories. You are the meeting place for the tailed beast. So it's only right that you have access to all of the tailed beast chakra. But Kurama will be your partner like before. I will rearrange your seal so it's no restrictions between you two. Kurama I trust you to be there for young Naruto." Hagoromo said.

"Yeah I got it old man. Besides I like the kit anyways." Kurama shrugged.

Hagoromo smiled. "Good, But Naruto you won't be able to access Kurama's full power until your body grows more. So I would give it a year and a half or two. But you will be in full control of any of his chakra and yours. You will also be able to share it with others just like before."

Naruto was amazed at what he was hearing. It sounds like he was going to become an awesome shinobi...again. He was grateful to Sakura for even suggesting they come here.

The old sage looked over to the pinkette. "Now you young Sakura are a rarity. In your previous life, you had immeasurable physical strength. You excelled at medical ninjutsu. You performed many surgeries since you were the apprentice of Tsunade Senju. You even learned her most prized technique Mitotic Regeneration. Don't worry I will also give you back your memories so you will remember. Now you seem to develop the same bloodline as the Hashirama. The wood release." Hagoromo voiced.

Naruto gasped, he looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Is he for real Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you about it. I literally found out while I was unconscious...I have a split personality, so I'm able to take to my inner personality either while I'm conscious or not. She's the one who told me. Apparently me getting impaled my ice den in's was a good thing. My supposed death triggered something weird with my body she told me. That's why I have a lot more chakra than I did."

Hagoromo nodded. "Indeed, in a way young Sakura is like a jinchuuriki. I don't know how it happened but it seemed you also share a piece of Hashirama's soul just like Naruto here. It's could explain how you were able to unlock wood release this time. Because you did have both earth and water affinities in your previous life. But Sakura I'm going to give you a power that will be very useful to you. Think of it as a multiplier for your abilities. Naruto will have access to an unimaginable amount of chakra. I want you to be able to keep up with him. So that's why I'm giving you this ability. Whether it's your eye sight, distance in seeing, sense of smell, taste, power in any of your jutsu's, speed you name it. I want you to be even stronger than you were in your old life. Because of your bloodline and soul being apart of Hashirama's. You will have easier access to sage chakra than most. Well except Naruto, you two will probably be even in that regard or real close if not."

Sakura jaw was on the ground. She was going to get an ability that increases the power of her attacks. He was right, it is like being a jinchuuriki in a way.

"Ok so how am I supposed to know how to activate the power you are giving me? I don't even know how to use Mokuton yet!" Sakura wondered.

"You both will know how to use your new and previous abilities once you wake up. You will also your old memories as well. Kurama will be a guide to both of you. I also know that you will meet up with Kurama's siblings as time goes by. Actually you are going to meet Shukaku in a month I believe." Hagoromo answered.

"Heh gotta deal with that crazy bastard again. Oi brat you better not lose to that Tanuki." Kurama said.

"Did I lose last time?" Naruto asked.

"No." Kurama replied.

Naruto smirked. "If I didn't lose then, I definitely won't lose now."

"Heh good because I will make sure you suffer a good punishment of my choosing if you lose." Kurama smirked.

Naruto gulped.

Hagoromo shook his head. "Kurama be nice."

"Eh you worry too much old man."

"Umm so how are we supposed to explain our sudden new powers?" Sakura wondered.

"Honestly I wouldn't even bother caring if I were you two. That village of yours won't do anything reckless. Only that man named Danzo will try something. But I have no doubts you will be able to handle yourselves. If you two show off your power, it will greatly help your village. Other nations would be wary of attacking you. Plus Konoha would be fools to try anything against Naruto. A fully controlled jinchuuriki is very rare. The kit will be able to use my chakra as if it were his own." Kurama explained.

"Well I guess that'll work. We do have to defend the village after all." Sakura figured.

"Wait what about Sasuke power? He is Indra's incarnate after all." Naruto asked.

"Sasuke won't get his powers yet. I'm not too sure if he will unless it's no other choice. The way he is now, I'd rather not give him the rinnegan. If I don't have to." Hagoromo replied

"I will be implanting you two will knowledge of fuinjutsu. Believe me it will come in handy. I must go now. While it doesn't feel like you two have been here for long. On the outside, it's already been a day in a half. Sakura you can name your the ability I gave you if you want. I came up with something basic like upgrade. Since it's a multiplier that will upgrade wherever you draw the chakra towards. Like I told you both, you will remember and understand everything as soon as you wake up." Hagoromo said.

Thats when everything went black for the two genins.

Sakura was the first to wake up, Naruto following right after. They were outside at the entrance of the cave.

"W-was that a dream?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura knew it wasn't a dream. She felt unimaginable power coursing through her. It was like she was in a completely different body. Sakura remembered everything about her past life as well. She inwardly cringed remembering just how stuck she was in Sasuke. Even after he left the village. Sakura was obsessed with him.

"No it wasn't a dream? Can't you feel it Naruto? The power and memories that we have?" Sakura questioned.

Oh the blond felt it alright. It was mind boggling remembering the shit he could pull off. Flying was one thing for example. As well as mixing a rasengan will lava chakra. Naruto knew he couldn't make it as big as before since he couldn't use Kurama's chakra mode until a couple years. But he could still make it a decent size he felt like. He could feel his chakra coursing through his coils. It felt very warm.

"Yeah I do now, wow I can't believe that actually happened. Now I remember Kaguya killing us." He winced.

Sakura also winced remembering that memory. It was far from pleasant. "So what n-"

"Sakura-chan please be my girlfriend!" Naruto abruptly asked.

Sakura was shocked by his words. He didn't just ask to go out with him. He asked her to be his girlfriend. Remembering how she felt about Naruto now and in the past. She knew she wanted to be his. When Sakura had confessed to him in her previous life. The time where she was trying to find Sasuke with a few of the rookie 9. Naruto said she was lying to herself. Knowing she still had feelings for Sasuke. That was true, but it was also true that she did actually hold feelings for him. They weren't as strong as her feelings for Sasuke. But they were still there. Now that her feelings for Sasuke were gone. She only wanted to be with Naruto. That much was certain.

She was blushing before she smiled. "Jeez Naruto-kun, at least ask me out on a date first before you ask me to be your girlfriend." She teased.

Naruto was also blushing. He couldn't believe he just asked her that. It wasn't meant to come out that way. But it didn't matter now. Naruto knew that Sakura didn't like Sasuke anymore. So why not go for her again? He remembered Hinata's confession to him. He was shocked that Hinata loved him. It was a good chance he could've married her. However his feelings for Hinata weren't as strong as hers for him. He liked her as a friend. Sakura was the one he was in love with. "S-So a date first then?"

"Yes a date first, now come on so we can get back to the village." Sakura said as they made their way back to wave.

"So what are we going to tell sensei? We both know he will notice something is up with us." Naruto asked.

"It's no point in hiding anything. We should just tell him the truth. Then show him our abilities as proof. I'm sure he'll say something to the Sandaime. We will handle it when we get there." Sakura answered.

"What about Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru. Granted now I don't care for him as much. But still, I don't know if I want him to go to Orochimaru." Naruto voiced.

"There's nothing we can do about it. He's way worst than he was in the past now. I don't know how but he just is. So if he wants to defect, I say let him." Sakura shrugged.

"Isn't that giving Orochimaru another chance at the sharingan?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes but unless Sasuke suddenly has a change of heart. It's no way of preventing him from defecting. Even if we were able to convince Tsunade-sensei to lock him up. I'm sure Orochimaru will figure out a way to get him one way or another." Sakura replied.

"Yeah you're right, well I could always kill him when we fight in the valley of end. Oh we could do it together?" Naruto suggested.

"Wait I thought we were trying to find peace in the world?" Sakura asked.

"We are but Sasuke still has to be dealt with eventually. Honestly I would rather not even worry about him. When we get back we need to train ourselves. To get used to our old powers and new ones for you. Maybe I could learn a few things since I can use lava, magnet, and boil release. With me having the sixth paths senjustu back. I can use all five nature transformations now. I won't try to learn wood style because that's your thing. I'm definitely going to take advantage of this. I'll be a ninjutsu power house." Naruto said to himself.

"Don't forget about me as well Naruto-kun. I told you I was going to be by your side the whole way. With me having wood release, the chakra amount I have access to now. And this multiplier ability that I have. I'm so going to be even stronger than I was before." Sakura added.

They made it back to wave the morning their team is supposed to leave. When the duo saw their sensei. They privately told him everything. Kakashi was absolutely dumbfounded by what his two students told him. He got all proof he needed to show him that they weren't lying by seeing Sakura form a small tree branch. Which was the first time Sakura had even attempted to use her bloodline. Then he saw Naruto channeled Kurama's youki to his left hand only. Showing his control over the fox's chakra. Kakashi had no choice but to believe him. In a way he was pretty sure the hokage would be pleased with both of his students. Sakura being a pure wood release user. With Naruto being a fully in control jinchuuriki.

Kakashi knew things were bound to be interesting when they got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was right about one thing. The third was happy with all that he heard. After Sarutobi gave Zabuza and Haku citizenships with Zabuza serving a month probation. Kakashi privately told him all that happened on the mission. Including Naruto and Sakura's little trip to Uzushiogakure.

Just like Kakashi, Hiruzen had no choice but to believe their story after he saw their abilities first hand. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto not being able to protect himself. He was very happy hearing about Sakura's bloodline. He was amazed to hear that she was Tsunade's apprentice in her previous life. Seeing her punch a hole through his office wall was all he needed to see that realize that Sakura was a mini Tsunade.

Hiruzen was a bit concerned about what Danzo would try to pull. But Naruto and Sakura assured him that they would simply avoid him unless he came to them. Sarutobi also learned that Naruto knew who his parents were. And who Jiraiya was to him. A huge part of Sarutobi was relieved that Naruto knew of his heritage. Another part was scared of his feelings towards him. But Naruto told him he didn't hold anything against him. He fully understood his reasons. Jiraiya on the other hand is a different story. Naruto was pissed that Jiraiya never told him he was his god father. As well as for not visiting him at least once a year or every other year. So am ass kicking was coming Jiraiya's way according to Naruto. Which was second by Sakura. Hiruzen feared for his perverted students safety. Naruto was given everything that belong to his parents. Including the key to their home.

To Naruto and Sakura's surprise, it wasn't 10 minutes away from where she lived.

With all that out of the way. Now is all of team 7 standing in front of the hokage. Hiruzen was staring at Sasuke with a piercing gaze.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's to my understanding that you used **Kawarimi **to replace yourself with your teammate Sakura. In order to protect yourself. You even called her a sacrificial piece to her face. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sarutobi asked in a harsh tone.

"I have no regrets, Sakura will never be on my level. Neither will Naruto, I'm the strongest genin in the village." Sasuke replied.

"...whatever you tell yourself Sasuke." Hiruzen said.

That made Naruto and Sakura laugh at the raven haired boy. Kakashi was also chuckling. Sasuke was seething at being laughed at.

"Alright so Sasuke since it seems that you will cause more problems for this team. You are herby removed from team 7. You will also have your ninja license revoked for 6 months to a year for admitting that you used your teammate as a sacrifice. Also your earnings of this mission will be split between Sakura and Naruto. Normally I would also have you sent back to the academy. But I don't trust you to not be a problem to the other students. Team 7 will now be a two man squad." Hiruzen announced.

This was amazing news for Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. They would no longer have to deal with the Uchiha brat. It was a miracle as far as they were concerned.

Sasuke on the other hand. "What! You can't do this! I am an Uchiha! I demand you revoke this punishment!" He yelled.

That's when Hiruzen directed his killing intent solely onto him. "Do you understand who you are talking to brat? Yo do well to remember that this is MY VILLAGE! I can do this as I see fit. You aren't under the council side anymore. You were on mine the day you graduated the academy. So don't try to go cry to them. Because it's nothing they can do about it." The old man had his eyes narrowed speaking in a cold tone.

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his back. He knew that the hokage could kill him without even trying. But he wasn't going to back down.

As soon as he was about to speak again. He felt fist connected to his face. Shattering his upper and lower jaw. A second later he was sent flying out of the window. Crashing hard into some trees and rocks. By the time Sasuke landed, he had a broken jaw, ribs, deep scratches. And a bad concussion.

No one complained about her actions. Especially Sarutobi since Sakura didn't break any of his windows or walls. When they were dismissed, Naruto really wanted to see his parents house. So he dragged Sakura along. Which she didn't mind in the slightest. She was happy for the blond. Even flattered that he would want her to share this experience with him.

When they arrived, the saw the home was a nice home. Naruto saw his parents room and the room that was supposed to be his. Sakura found his parents library. It was filled with too many jutsu scrolls and books to count. It will definitely come in handy for the blond and pinkette.

Naruto was happy that he didn't have to live in his apartment anymore. That wasn't to say he didn't like his apartment. But he always wondered how it felt to live in a house. He decided that he would move in the house tomorrow.

Once they left there, Naruto was walking with Sakura to her house.

"So wasn't this around the time the chunin exams started?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah the exams took place soon after our mission. I'll say we have about a month to train ourselves. We have to at least be able to use all of our old abilities. But I will be working on my wood release and water and earth releases. Do you want to train together?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned at her. "Absolutely Sakura-chan, it'll be great for us if we do. I'm just glad that I won't be as weak as I was last time I took them."

"Me and you both Naruto-kun." She replied as they arrived at Sakura's house.

Sakura thought about offering him to stay for dinner. It's only her and her mother who lives here since her father died. She knew it was a pretty good chance her mother was cooking dinner. And this would be the perfect opportunity for Naruto to meet her mother. As well as help her explain the changes they went through.

"Hey Naruto-kun would you like to stay for dinner? I know you planned on eating ramen for dinner. But maybe you should have a nice home cooked meal instead?" Sakura offered.

The blond was surprised. He didn't expect to be offered to stay for dinner. Was this like a date? "Is this like a date?"

Sakura giggled. "I supposed you could say it is. But I'd rather have our first official date tomorrow."

Naruto blushed. "R-really Sakura-chan?"

"I don't see why not? You did want to be my boyfriend right? This is the first step to us becoming a couple Naruto-kun. But couples have to date first to get to know each other. Luckily I already know a lot about you. And you the same to me. Still it's proper to go out on a couple dates first lover boy." She poked him in his chest lightly.

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "I understand Sakura-chan. I'm just happy that I'll be able to call you my girlfriend eventually. I've always taken a step back because of your old feelings for Sasuke. I always thought you were too good and too beautiful for that bastard."

Sakura leaned and kissed him on his cheek. Making the blond blush even more. "No more taking steps back. For now on we will strive forward together. Sasuke will not be in our way. I regret not being with you in our old life. But in this one I will not make the same mistake. I refuse to chase after a boy who is too obsessed with vengeance. Plus he's a arrogant dick. And Naruto-kun please don't try to chase all around the continent for Sasuke again. It's not worth the time and effort. Promise me that you won't chase after him again."

"I promise Sakura-chan." He agreed.

The pinkette smiled. "Good now come inside, it's about time you met my mother." She grabbed his hand and led him inside.

Mebuki Haruno was more than surprised when her daughter brought Naruto home. For dinner at that. She always knew that if it was anyone who was the perfect match for her daughter. It was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto and Mebuki really hit it off. Both of them got along with each other very well. Sakura wasn't expecting this. But she was all for it. It made her home feel more lively with Naruto here.

When her and Naruto explained everything that happened during their last mission. To say Mebuki was shocked was an understatement. To her what her daughter accomplished in her previous life to what she's capable of now. Made Mebuki proud of Sakura. She knew her husband would be just as proud if he was still alive.

It was a surprise to both Sakura and Naruto that Mebuki did know Naruto's parents. When they told her about them. Mebuki said she knew who Naruto's parents were because he was the exact carbon copy of his father. Plus she was real good friends with Kushina. So she was one of the very few who knew Kushina was pregnant with Naruto. Mebuki wanted to adopt Naruto but the hokage had forbidden anyone from adopting him. It was to keep Naruto a low profile until he got older.

After dinner, Sakura brought Naruto upstairs to her room to talk for a bit.

"Well that went better than I expected." Sakura said.

"Your mom is really nice Sakura-chan. I just know I would've loved it if she could have adopted me." The blond said in his normal hyper self.

Although recently Naruto has been toning down his excessive hyper-self. Sakura noticed him actually thinking things out more. His table manners were way better than she remembered. He was actually maturing. It was really noticeable when he was helping her explain the whole ordeal with Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"I have no doubt you would have. So what time should we start our training? I've been thinking that since we have some knowledge on fuinjutsu know. We could use weights like Lee does. But we will use weight seals instead. We may have our abilities back. But we still need to build up our bodies again. Increasing our speed will surely help out with that." Sakura voiced.

"Yeah I was thinking about using weights too. I also want to teach you the **kage bunshin **since you have more than enough chakra to perform it now. Many don't know this but when a shadow clone dispels. All of their memories and experiences are received by the caster of the jutsu. You remember me using clones to develop my **rasenshuriken**? That's why because shadow clones significantly cut down the time to learn something. With this it will help us develop our ninjutsu faster. And it'll help our with our taijutsu. We will be able to correct any mistakes in our forms." Naruto explained.

Sakura was amazed by the capabilities of shadow clones. "That will definitely help out with my wood release. Maybe even with my **upgrade** chakra too."

"**Upgrade** chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I'm calling the multiplier I was given by Hagoromo-sama. I can feel the chakra of it flowing inside of me. I believe I can control it to some degree now. But I'd rather practice with it so I can use it during the exams with no problems. Being able to increase the distance I can see will come in handy. Plus he's the one who named it upgrade and I can't think of a better name for it." She shrugged.

Naruto laughed at her causing Sakura to fake pout.

"Aw I'm sorry Sakura-chan don't be mad at me. It's just the name is so basic but it fits so perfectly. I couldn't help but laugh." Naruto tried to make her happy.

Sakura still kept fake pouting which led to Naruto leaning in and kissing her forehead.

That gesture made Sakura turn beet red. "You have a very cute forehead, it makes me want to kiss it." The blond spoke softly.

Sakura really turned beet red now. Naruto said the same words Sasuke told her a couple months ago. Wait.

"Naruto were you actually henged as Sasuke when he told me I have a cute forehead? I'm only asking because you are the only guy besides him to say it. I can see the same love in your eyes that I thought I saw in Sasuke's eyes that day. And now realizing just how Sasuke is, there's no way he would ever say anything like that." She asked.

The blond had a sheepish grin on his face. He was even blushing, remembering the time he did that. Originally it was meant to mess with Sasuke. But he really did believe she has a cute forehead. Naruto was speaking from his heart when he first said that to Sakura.

"Yeah that was me, I had wanted to mess with Sasuke so that's why I henged into him. Though I did mean those words I said to you. I really do think you have a cute forehead Sakura-chan. Hell you're the most beautiful girl I know. Your pink hair and emerald eyes make you very unique to me. I can't help but to love the combination of them. I'm not sure if pink hair looks good on everybody. But I can say for certain that it's perfect for you. No one will ever be able to look as amazing as you do with pink hair. Or regardless for that matter." Naruto said to her. He doesn't know why he said all of that.

'You were speaking from your heart again kit.' Kurama told him internally.

'Figures, I do that a lot.' Naruto replied to his furry partner that he knows clearly remember.

Sakura didn't know what to say. No one has ever went into detail to tell her how much her hair fits her. No boy has ever complimented her like that before. Her heart was beating very fast at the moment. All she could do was lean in and kiss him dead on the lips.

'Ooh someone is already head over heels for Naruto-kun.' Inner teased her internally.

'Shut up inner, let me enjoy this moment. I think I just found my soul mate.' Sakura replied.

That made Inner snort. 'I think you did too outer.'

With Naruto on the other hand, his thoughts were more like. 'Oh shit! She's actually kissing me on the lips! Damn it I've waited years for this and it's finally happening!' He joyfully thought.

'Congratulations kit, you can now move on from Sasuke being the last one you kissed. Now you're on your way to marking your vixen. I still can't believe you died a virgin. This time you will lose that virginity of yours kit.' Kurama teased him.

'Damn you Kurama!' Naruto yelled at his partner.

Naruto and Sakura's kiss lasted a couple minutes before they separated. Both of them heavily blushing. At the same time they were extremely happy with each other. Their first kiss was a bit awkward at first but they knew with more practice it'll feel more natural.

"U-um so what time should we meet in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"W-well I'm not too sure but I'm pretty sure it will be early. We do have to meet sensei in the afternoon." Sakura stammered.

"O-oh ok that's fine." The blond pulled her into a hug. Sakura stiffened in his arms before breathing in his scent. Even though she knew he didn't have any ramen today. Naruto still managed to have its scent on him somehow. And Sakura found that so pleasing.

Once Naruto let her go. He smiled at her and opened her window. "See you in the AM Sakura-chan." He started roof hopping back to his apartment.

Sakura just stood there watching the spot he just left from. She could still feel his slight rough and warm hands on her. Sakura knew it was official. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with her blond teammate Naruto Uzumaki. The one person who always thought highly of her no matter what. The one person who she still felt like she didn't deserve. It was a odd but nice feeling actually seeing someone reciprocate your feelings.

**BREAK**

It was around 4 in the morning when Naruto heard someone knocking on his door. He reluctantly forced himself to get up. He put on a pair of pants and a shirt before going to answer the door.

He was surprised to see Sakura and Mebuki at his door with what looks like a bag of food.

"Good morning Naruto, I hope you aren't too upset with us coming so early?" Mebuki smiled at him.

"O-oh no please come in, it wasn't like I was asleep or anything. I was just getting a cup of water." Naruto nervously laughed and lied.

Sakura just shook her head. "You don't have to hide the fact you were asleep Naruto-kun. We can see it all on your face."

Naruto just sheepishly laughed as he led them inside his apartment.

Mebuki had brought over some food for Naruto so him and Sakura could eat breakfast before they started their training. She was also curious to see what they were going to train in so she joined them this time.

After they ate breakfast, Naruto got dressed. They headed out to one of the training grounds. When they got there it was around 5:15 in the morning. Naruto and Sakura decided to stretch first. The blond also applied a weight seal to both of them. When he left Sakura's house, he stopped by a ninja store to get some blank scrolls and ink. He also got some for Sakura in a separate storage scroll.

When their weight seals were finished being applied. They channeled their chakra into the seal apply weight onto their body. Only putting on a certain amount so they can actually move. The duo ran 10 laps around the training grounds. It was a real strain on their muscles. The plan is to apply the weights at all times except for sleeping and the last day of the week. The last day was to give their body a rest from the weight.

When they finished their laps. They took a 10min break. Before they could get started on sparring. Kurama decided to interrupt.

'Oi kit, the old man told me to watch over you two brats. That means he wants me to make sure you two are trained properly this time around. While having full access to my chakra is good. You still need to be able to fight strong goes without it. In your past life, you got lucky against a good amount of your opponents. If it was not for my chakra. You would've probably died a lot earlier than you did. Especially the one time Sasuke slammed your head into the rocky ground. So I want you to make a shadow clone. I'll transfer my conscious onto it. Leaving most of my chakra inside your body. With our link back it'll work.' Kurama instructed.

'Umm ok.' Naruto shrugged then made a shadow clone.

Another Naruto popped up with red eyes, defined whiskers and wilder hair. "Ok brats I'm going to be monitoring your ninjutsu and taijutsu training. Be prepared to be put through Hell with me." Kurama said.

Sakura was surprised that he could come out like that while Mebuki was a bit frightened. Even though she was explained the whole story about him last night. It still didn't make it any easier knowing that she was actually close to the being whole rampaged through the village almost 15 years ago.

"Oh wow Kurama, I didn't know you could cone out like that. Guess being a fully controlled jinchuuriki has a lot of perks." Sakura grinned.

"Yes yes it does pinky. Now you two will start off by sparring with me." Kurama instructed.

"But won't you just disappear with one hit?" Naruto questioned.

"No you should know this kit. The more chakra you put into a clone. The more durable and stronger it is. So imagine using my chakra to power this clone." Kurami explained.

"Oh I get it." Naruto nodded.

"Whatever anyways you will be sparring with me before each other. The reason being I want to push you harder than what you two may be able to at the moment. I don't want you kits to be unprepared for Shukaku this time. What's the point of having power if you can't utilize properly? That's why I'll make sure I do a way better job that the slug queen, scarecrow and toad pervert can do. In a month from now I expect you to be able to take on high level jounin. You will be using clones to battle each other while your real selfs are with me." Kurama said.

"A-Are you sure we won't die?" Sakura hesitanly asked.

Kurama smirked evilly. "Nope, welcome to hell kiddies. NOW LETS GET STARTED!" He roared.

And that was the beginning to Naruto and Sakura's journey to hell itself.

When their tort-training was over with. It was time for them to go meet Kakashi. Both of them were exhausted. Every muscle in their body were sore. Also on the verge on chakra exhaustion. Even with their improve massive reserves. Kurama still found many ways to get them to drain themselves.

By the time they met Kakashi, they both feel to the ground. Kakashi was confused as to why his students look like they were wrung throughly the wire. He knew that they were going to take their training seriously. But not to this extent.

"Umm hey guys, I see your training is going along well then?" He tried to make conversation.

All he received were groans of exhaustion from his two cute genin.

"Just how hard were you guys going at it?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura was the first one to sit up between the two. "You would've believe it if I told you. Kurama-sensei is a literal slave driver. He makes Tsunade's training regime look like a academy program."

"Same could be said about pervy-sage. Even though that old pervert bullshitted half of my training. Some of it was still really hard. He doesn't hold a candle to Kurama's training." Naruto added.

Kakashi was bewildered at what he just put together. "Wait Kurama? You mean you two are being trained by him? An actual tailed beast, man that's so legendary. You guys better be grateful that you are getting this opportunity. The Bijuu have been around for hundreds of thousands of years. Their knowledge is unfathomable."

Kurama smirked. 'Heh scarecrow knows his stuff.'

"Please don't say that sensei, it will get to his head." Naruto said.

"Well I was going to train you guys but seeing as you don't need my help." Kakashi said.

"Actually I would like your help Kakashi-sensei. I was planning on teaching Sakura the rasengan. I just taught her kage bunshin earlier today. I want you to teach me chidori. Last time you taught it to Sasuke then when I asked you. You told me no then half assed tried to teach it to me. You did make up for it by helping me complete the rasengan. But I still wanna learn chidori. I can actually do it this time since I have lightning release." Naruto told him.

Sakura had stars in her eyes. Learning the legendary fourth hokage's jutsu. She already planned on learning the hiraishin. Now she could learn both thanks to her sweet Naruto.

She pulled him into a tight hug. Showering his face with kisses. Kakashi was surprised and amused by this reaction. If he didn't know any better. Which he did, then it's safe to assume that Naruto and Sakura are becoming a couple. He quickly tossed that aside saying.

"Naruto how do you know about my chidori or the rasengan?" Kakashi asked.

He received a deadpanned look from his two students. That's when Kakashi remembered why. The copy nin looked sheepish. "Oh yeah past life's, old powers. Sorry forgot there for a second. Anyways the rasengan is your father's jutsu. Since he's gone now, it falls onto you. And since you've completed it, you can claim the finish project. Do you think you can show it to me? It's only right as your sensei that I get to see your guys cool jutsus you come up with."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his palm upwards. He channeled chakra to form a rasengan then added wind chakra onto it. Forming a wind light around the sphere. Along with a screeching nose to accompany it. The blond was surprised he was able to make it so easily still. He assumed that he may had to use a shadow clone.

Kakashi was amazed, to think that his most unpredictable student was able to complete a jutsu that not even the creator could. Sakura had already seen it before.

"Happy now sensei?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes quick question who was stronger between you or Sasuke? And Sakura were you the strongest kunoichi?" Kakashi wondered.

"In my opinion Naruto was stronger by a hair while I was stronger than lady Tsunade. Well according to the first hokage, my strength was greater than hers." Sakura beamed proudly.

"Well this means I have to step my game up. I can't have my two students constantly outshining me." Kakashi replied with his typical eye smile.

"Anyways so what are we going to do sensei? D-ranks?" Naruto asked.

"No you two can do those are your own. Look the chunin exams are coming up in a month. I want you two to be ready for it. Going in as the strongest genin team in Konoha. I want you to put on a show. I won't be able to train you as much. But I'm glad you found a teacher in Kurama. I have no doubt that both of you will pass." Kakashi informed them.

"That's fine and all but what about our third teammate?" Sakura questioned.

"Eh I'm not too sure, it's a good chance it will only be you two. So be prepared if it is only you two. In fact go into this test assuming that you will not have a third teammate." Kakashi answered.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Once their meeting with Kakashi was over with they were deciding what should they do now.

"Sakura-chan how about we go get something to eat then we can go work on our other skills after." Naruto offered.

"Oh? Asking me out on a date already huh my handsome fox." Sakura smirked.

Naruto grinned. "Of course my beautiful vixen, you asked yesterday so it's my turn to return the favor."

"I see, well where do you want to eat foxy-kun." Sakura laughed.

"What's your favorite?"

"Dumplings, I haven't had any since the night before we went to wave." The pinkette smiled.

"Well let's head to the dumpling shop shall we?" Naruto replied.

They walked to the dumpling shop with Sakura's arm linked around Naruto's. It took about 15 minutes to get there. When the couple got there, they saw Anko.

Anko was sitting down at a table, eating a plate full of dumplings. She was enjoying herself until she felt two huge chakra signatures come inside the store. When Anko looked up she saw it was Naruto and Sakura. She couldn't believe that both of these kids had way more chakra than her! Ok maybe Naruto since he was a jinchuuriki. But Sakura definitely should not have more chakra than her.

Sakura ordered her favorite syrup coated anko dumplings. Naruto being the generous person he was offered to pay for it. He told her he wanted to spoil her. Which Sakura had no issues with. But she did say that she was paying for their next date.

Anko waited until the couple were about to sit down. As soon as they were, she called out. "Oi brats! Come over here for a second would you?"

Naruto and Sakura looked over and instantly recognized Anko. The crazy instructor from the second part of the chunin exams. Naruto vividly remembers her licking his blood. With him looking at Sakura who shrugged. They went over an sat at Anko's table.

"Um aren't you Anko Mitarashi?" Sakura asked.

Anko smirked. "Oh so even fresh graduated genin like you know who I am."

"Yeah we know about a lot of shinobi. But why did you call us here?" Sakura questioned.

"Simple I want to know why do you have more chakra than me! It's so unfair! You're just a brat! Blondie over there, I know why he does. _You _on the other hand pinky. What's your reason?" Anko whined.

The couple started laughing at her. Causing Anko to become more annoyed. Being laughed at by genin is embarrassing. She had have the mind to summon her snakes after them.

Once Sakura calmed down, she answered the Tokubetsu Jounin. "That because of a special condition of mine Anko-san. In a weird way you could say I'm like a jinchuuriki." Sakura shrugged, not really wanting to tell Anko too much.

Anko went eyed. "How?"

"It's a really long story that I don't feel like explaining. Can't risk giving out too much information just in case someone is around listening. They could be here for the chunin exams for all I know." The pinkette replied.

"You two are participating? Think your team is going to pass?" Anko wondered.

"With flying colors lady." Naruto said confidently.

"Don't be too sure kid, overconfident genin like you always end up dying." Anko told Naruto.

"Too bad I'm not overconfident. I'm just at the perfect level of it." He smirked.

"Hmm I like you kids. Who is your sensei?" Anko questioned.

"Kakashi Hatake." Sakura answered.

"Oh! So you're that bastards team huh. You must be the girl that the Uchiha brat substituted with to save his pathetic self." Anko figured.

"Yeah that's me, I broke that asshole's nose as soon as I recovered too." Sakura voiced proudly.

"You did? High five pinky!" Anko grinned, raising up her hand.

Sakura gave her a loud high five. Naruto didn't know how to react to the situation.

Anko sat there and talked to the couple for an hour. She decided that these two were her favorite pair of genin that she's come across. A part of her wanted to help them out for the exams. But she couldn't, she was the proctor for the second stage.

Eventually Anko left having to get back to the T&I department. Sakura and Naruto soon left after her. They went to the Naruto's apartment. The blond was moving out of it today. So he needed to pack all of his stuff.

When they arrived, Sakura told Naruto to just pack up all of his things while she sweeps around the floor to clean it up. It didn't take too long for the blond to seal up everything that he really cared about. Sakura noted that he needed to buy some more clothes for himself. While his orange jumpsuit did kinda grow on her. Naruto needed more clothes. Good thing Naruto had a trust fund from his parents. According to the sandaime, Naruto's parents had set up a trust fund for him just in case something happened to him. Sarutobi decided to wait until he was older to inform him about it.

So the second thing they did was go buy Naruto some new clothes and groceries for his house. Sakura noticed the occasionally glares that were directed at Naruto. So she glared back at any one who did so. That quickly made them change their attitude. Especially the man at the store who was trying to charge double for Naruto's groceries. Sakura scared him so much that Naruto was able to get a 75% discount on all of his groceries. The man at the clothing store was neutral to the blond.

Once all of that was taken care of. The couple went to Naruto's new home. The home He was supposed to grow up in. They spent the rest of the day, going over all of the seals they knew about. As well as Sakura revisiting medical books just to refresh her memory. She was still able to perfectly use healing chakra.

Going through several fuinjutsu scrolls and books. It seemed that the level of sealing knowledge they knew up was on Uzumaki sealing standards. Way above any average fuinjutsu master. Naruto guesses that the old sage must've known so much about fuinjutsu.

When it started to get late, Sakura brought Naruto back to her house to have dinner with her and her mom again. On their way they saw Ino Yamanaka walking by.

Ino at first thought she was hallucinating. Sakura had her arm clung with Naruto's. The deadlast of their class. "Oh forehead girl! Long time no see." Ino greeted.

"Long time no see indeed Ino-pig." Sakura replied.

"So given up on Sasuke already huh? Good I can't believe what he pulled on you. It's a good thing I was starting to realize that he was not my type before I heard about what he did." Ino said.

"Does everybody know about it already?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much, Sasuke is now not well liked by many shinobi. Well that's what my father said. I do know that most of the others who graduated with us feel the same. But come on forehead Naruto? Really?" Ino teased.

"At least I would never do that to Sakura-chan. I also don't treat her like she's a constant annoyance." Naruto retorted.

"That is true, I'm just mad that I let him ruin our friendship." Ino sighed.

Sakura eyes widen slightly hearing that. Ino still wanted to be friends? She had been realizing recently just how much she missed her old bestfriend. "What are you talking about Ino? You are still my best friend you know. Sasuke never ruined that as far as I'm concerned." She smiled.

Ino was shocked hearing that. She instantly smiled back. "Of course I am Sakura, but you definitely have to tell me how Naruto became your boyfriend. Come by the flower shop tomorrow. You can come too if you want Naruto. See you guys." Ino walked off not seeing the blushes on Naruto or Sakura's face.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed finally. The day that Naruto and Sakura have been training for. The chunin exams were here at last. The hell they were put through by Kurama was real tough but in the end was very worth it.

During their month of training. Naruto mainly focused on his ninjutsu repertoire. Taijutsu and fuinjutsu. He knew he could heal people. But both Sakura and Kurama made him learn medical ninjutsu still. Sakura even made Naruto's clone memorize everything about human anatomy. Anything she knew about medical ninjutsu she taught to Naruto. Even though he can't use his chakra mode yet to replace limbs and such. He could still combined his medical chakra with Kurama's chakra to accelerate the healing process exponentially. Sakura was able to do something similar with her upgrade chakra.

With the help of his clones, Naruto was able to learn a couple Lava and ice jutsu's. He could use his magnet release to slow down various substances. For an example thanks to his furry partner, he could use magnet release to slow down Gaara's sand and even control it to some degree. Although he mainly only used magnet release for his rasengan. He was only able to create so far a wind, water, fire, lava and magnet release rasengan. Said blond also figured out a way to use his sage chakra. While he can use it to add to his strength and jutsu's. He still needed to go to mt myoboku so he can fully master it again. Naruto was just happy that he could use it at all. Sakura also made him study books more to increase his intelligence. She taught him many things. Naruto could also use at least one jutsu from every element. But he mainly relied on wind and water. If he wasn't combining elements.

Sakura now had her strength back. She could fully utilize her strength technique. Kurama taught her several water and earth jutsu's and couple genjutsus. Being sealed inside Mito Uzumaki allowed Kurama to study the first hokage's bloodline. So Kurama did his best to explain the wood jutsu's that Hashirama was capable of. Obviously Sakura wasn't on that level yet. But she was very proficient in her bloodline thanks to her shadow clones. Kurama sparred with her and Naruto almost everyday. As well as making her and Naruto fight against each other.

Kurama also helped Sakura learn how to fully control her upgrade chakra. She could summon it and surround it around her like a jinchuuriki could with a bijuu's chakra. She was able to beat Naruto a few times when he uses his initial jinchuuriki form. Even when Naruto summons three chakra tails. Sakura can still keep up with her upgrade chakra. If she's not using her upgrade chakra. Then she uses her bloodline to counter Naruto. Overall she could compete with Naruto even at his full power. Sakura's upgrade chakra was ironically the same color as her hair. Kurama made sure her and Naruto's speed and taijutsu skills were at least high jounin level without using her upgrade chakra or Kurama's chakra.

Apparently Sakura was also immune to most if not all genjutsu thanks to Inner. Inner was also able to block out any mind reader jutsu's.

Naruto taught her the rasengan while he learned the chidori from Kakashi. He told Sakura that he prefers the rasengan after he mastered chidori. Rasengan contained more concentrated power than the chidori.

Both of them were studying the flying thunder god technique. So far they could perform it. But it still needed work on being mastered. As long as they had marked their target or had a sealing formula on the kunai. It was guaranteed they could perform the technique perfectly only two times as of now.

Overall both were proud of how far they came. In one month they were way stronger than what they previously were. Sakura also discovered that by channeling her upgrade chakra into her eyes. If she focused hard enough she could see a person's chakra network. Similar to the byakugan, just quite not on the level yet. She figured the more she practices with it, the more in depth she could see.

Also she learned how to sense chakra signatures. Naruto could do that and sense a person's emotions. Although so far Sakura had a farther sensing range.

Over the month, their relationship also took a step forward. It wasn't a day that went by that they weren't together. Mebuki and Ino would tease them saying they are a married couple. Mebuki went as far as to give Sakura permission to sleep over Naruto's house any time she wanted to. While Naruto had permission to stay at their house any time he wanted to.

Mebuki and Naruto also developed a close relationship. Naruto looked at her like a mother figure. The same way he looked at Tsunade. Mebuki was happy that Naruto thought of her that way. Because she definitely saw him as a son in law. Sometimes she would share stories about her memories of Kushina with Naruto.

While Ino and Sakura repaired their friendship. Naruto also grew closer to Ino. They were better friends than they originally were. So much so that they told Ino about Kurama. Kurama had fun meeting Ino inside of Naruto's mindscape. He tried to scare her for shits and giggles. Soon Ino developed a love for his soft fur. Much to his surprise. So far only Ino and Sakura were the only ones to compliment and play with his fur.

Now it was time to head to the academy. The couple were at Naruto's house. Sakura decided to stay there for the night. Since Naruto wanted her to. And she wanted to as well.

Instead of his typical orange jumpsuit. Naruto wore a black jumpsuit with orange strips with a black headband. Sakura had cut her hair short. Leaving it a bit passed shoulder length. She wore high heeled black shinobi boots with black anbu style pants. With a red sleeveless performance shirt and a black vest. Her headband was red.

"Ready to kick some ass Sakura-chan." Naruto asked her with a grin.

Sakura returned his grin and kissed him on the lips. "Do you even have to ask Naruto-kun? You know I'm more than ready."

They made sure they had everything packed in their storage scrolls. Food, water, blank scrolls, a weeks worth of clothes, ninja supplies. They had it all sealed up.

The couple made their way to the academy by using shunshin. When they arrived, the walked in a bit to see Kakashi standing by the door waiting for them.

Kakashi eyed his students for a bit before he nodded. "Good you two are ready. Now from what I was told. You don't have a third teammate but I doubt you will need one. Be wary of your fellow competitors. I'm proud of how far you two have come from just a month ago. Good luck my cute little genin." He gave them an eye smile before using shunshin to leave.

Naruto and Sakura walked inside. They came across a group of people surrounded by a door. Just like last time Team Gai was there trying to go along with the act.

"Basic genjutsu to weed out the week just like last time." Sakura noted.

"Yep and unlike last time, I can actually tell it's a genjutsu with ease." Naruto voiced proudly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course you can, me and Kurama would've kept making you endure genjutsus until you were able to point them out easily. Come on let's head up."

They walked up the stairs. The couple didn't see Neji staring at them. Once they got to the room. They were once again met with glares and some killing intent from the competition.

Naruto wanted to show them real killing intent. But Sakura told him before they entered the room to just ignore it. Knowing both of them could easily give off a fair amount of intent thanks to Kurama. Sakura said it wasn't worth putting the target on their backs just yet. Which Naruto couldn't help but agree with her reasoning. So they settled for just giving them all a deadpanned look. That's when they heard Ino call out to them.

"Sakura! Naruto! Over here!" Ino waved at them.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. Her and Naruto walked up to the rest of the rookies. The whole rookie 9 well 8 excluding Sasuke was here.

"Man Ino do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Shut up Shika and yes I do. Be grateful that I'm not as loud as dog boy over there." Ino pointed to Kiba.

"Hey! I'm not as loud as Naruto at least." Kiba countered.

"Well that is true, Naruto isn't even as loud as he used to be anymore. So of course he wouldn't be as loud as you anymore." Ino replied.

Kiba was about to retort until he noticed Sakura's appearance. He didn't know what happened but she was different. She now had toned muscles on her arms showing that she's been training. Sakura also had an aura around her that screamed power. As well as she looked more attractive than she did a few months ago.

Ino saw Kiba checking Sakura out. She instantly put a stop to it. "You might as well give up while you're alread Kiba. Sakura and Naruto have been dating for a few weeks now. So she's off the market dog boy."

That was news to team 8. Shino didn't really care. Hinata was stunned and heartbroken, knowing that she lost her chance to go after Naruto. Kiba was shocked that somebody as pretty as Sakura would date Naruto.

"What! Why him? Naruto was the dead last of our class! A complete loser." Kiba voiced.

His comment irked Team 10, Hinata and Sakura. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to Kiba. He was having a conversation with Kurama.

"Key word is 'was' dog breath. Naruto-kun is not the dead last anymore. While you are talking, you were only ahead of Shikamaru in ranking. Meaning you were third to last. If Naruto-kun would've actually had someone to help him. There's no way he would've been dead last. Shikamaru was only second to dead last because he was too lazy to give any effort. So really who would've been dead last if those two circumstances were different." Sakura told Kiba. It pissed her off when people try to disrespect Naruto. She had half the mind of sending Kiba through a window courtesy of her chakra enhanced fist.

Kiba knew to keep his mouth shut by the look he was receiving from Sakura. Hinata did not know how to feel. She felt angry at Sakura for being with Naruto after the way she used to treat him. But she figured that Sakura could've changed during the last few months. No it was clear as day that she's changed. Hinata was not confident that she could beat Sakura for Naruto's heart. Plus she wouldn't want to do that to Naruto. However she did feel grateful towards Sakura that she took a farther step into Naruto's life. Hinata knew she was too shy to do it. But she was happy that someone was able to give him the love he deserved. Maybe she could convince Sakura into sharing Naruto?

Kabuto was watching the group from a distance. According to his information, Sasuke Uchiha was supposed to be on team 7. But Sasuke was not present. He was originally going to go over there to show them his information cards. But he decided against it.

"QUIET YOU MAGGOTS!" Ibiki made his entrance.

From that point on, the chunin exams officially began. Ibiki instructed everybody to take a seat. Then handed out the written exam and gave everybody the rules to the test. Some cries of protest were heard but he wasn't fazed by them.

Sakura breezes through the test. None of the questions were too hard for her to answer. Once she was done, she killed an ant that was on her arm. That ant was a henged clone of Naruto's. Naruto was able to answer a couple questions himself thanks to Sakura's tutoring before he received his clone's memories.

An hour passed and Ibiki gave out the tenth questioned. Once he seeded out those who weren't strong willed enough to continue on. He passed those who stayed.

Not a second later was wasted when Anko crashed through the window to make her entrance.

"Hmm 27 teams? You sure have gotten soft Ibiki." Anko said.

"Not my fault the kids have more back bone than the last batch." Ibiki shrugged.

"I'll be sure to cut it down by half. Alright you wimps. Meet me at training ground 44. You have 30 minutes to get there." Anko then left.

Ibiki sighed. "She forgot to tell them how to get there.

Luckily for Naruto and Sakura, they knew where the forest of death was located. During the month, they spent time hanging out with Anko. Anko treats them as her younger siblings. She's even stayed the night at Naruto's house a few times when they asked her to. Anko told them as a gift she will let the sign the snake summoning scroll if they make it to the finals. Which Anko had no doubt they would. She knew of Sakura and Naruto's skillset. She was pleased that she had powerful genin as her siblings.

It only took 10 minutes for the couple to get to the entrance to the forest of death.

"Yo it's took you two long enough!" Anko told her siblings.

"Hey at least we got here before anyone else Anko-nee." Naruto countered.

"He's right nee-chan, you didn't even tell the other competitors where to go. So Ibiki had to." Sakura added.

Anko had a sheepish expression of her face. "Whoops I did forget to tell them. Oh well Ibiki covered me."

"A part of time thinks he assumed that he was going to have to cover for you Anko-nee." Naruto told her with a sweat drop.

"Probably so but anyways look I want you two to make sure you pass this next part of the exam. How can I brag about my cute little siblings to the other jounin if you fail here? I brought you to the forest of death a couple times before just to give you guys a small edge. I'm not even supposed to do that. So you better make sure your asses pass am I clear?" Anko said.

"Crystal Anko-nee/Nee-Chan." Naruto and Sakura replied with smirks on their face.

It only took another 5 mins before more people started arriving. Once 30 minutes were up, everyone who passed the first exam had made it.

"Alright you brats, listen up the second exam will be taken in this forest behind me. You are goal is to obtain two scrolls and take them to the tower. The scrolls are a heaven and earth scroll. You will be given one while you have to find a team who has the one you need. Killing is allowed in this part of exams. You have 5 days to acquire the scroll you need and make it to the tower. You must not open the scrolls in the forest. They must be opened at the tower otherwise you will be disqualified from the exam." Anko explained.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"The forest is full of it. You just have to hunt for it. Now I will be passing out their waivers. They so in case any of you die. Konoha will not be responsible in anyway for your death. If you do not sign this form then you cannot participate in the exam. Once you are done signing the form you will turn in it to the booth over there." Anko pointed to the booth. "They will give you a scroll and the gate number your team needs to go stand at." She said.

Anko handed out the forms to everybody. Naruto and Sakura sighed them, turned them in, got their scroll and went to the gate number they were told to go to.

"So did you sense him?" Naruto asked.

"Yep Orochimaru is here just like last time. It's a 90% chance he's going to come after us. He has to know Sasuke isn't here so he may come for us to get answers. Hopefully he doesn't try to give either of us a curse mark." Sakura shuddered at the thought of being bitten by him.

"Well it's a good thing we finished the curse mark removal seal last night. We can use it in case he marks us and to get rid of the seal on Anko-nee. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to get rid of that hickey." Naruto said.

"It's also a good thing both of us know the five pronged seal. This way if he does somehow use it on you. We can remove it immediately. Now that I think about it. Kiba was so weak that he still got beaten by you even though you had your chakra flow messed up." Sakura snorted.

"Man am I ever glad that old man Hagoromo gave us fuinjutsu knowledge. And yeah he did lose to me while my chakra was messed up didn't he? I wonder if the match ups are going to be the same." Naruto wondered.

"Probably most of them but I doubt all of them will be. Especially since Sasuke isn't participating." Sakura shrugged.

Just before the signal was heard. Naruto leaned to give his girlfriend a deep kiss. Sakura blushed not expecting such a kiss from him. It only lasted 10 seconds before Naruto pulled back. Showing all of his love for Sakura in his eyes. "I know we will be fine but still be careful Sakura-chan. I can't help but worry about you even though I know you are more than strong enough to protect yourself." He told her softly.

Sakura smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Same goes for you Naruto-kun. I'm always worried about you. But I know you can handle yourself. Plus when we are together. We are an unstoppable force according to Nee-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Kurama-sensei says we need more work but you know how he is."

"But we are still badass even if we are separated." Naruto added.

"Exactly." The pinkette nodded.

As soon as the signal was heard. The gates opened and every team headed into the forest. Naruto and Sakura made their way through.

It took no more than an hour for them to find a team. The team was from Amegakure. They were using the underground projection fish technique. All Sakura did was slam her fist into the ground. Causing huge cracks to form on the ground. The three Ame genin were stunned by her strength.

That gave Naruto the opportunity to hit all three of them with ice senbons. He didn't arm for any vital areas so they didn't die. But depending on how long they are left to bleed out. It's a good chance they will die eventually.

Sakura searches them for a scroll. Unfortunately all she found was an heaven scroll. She figured she might as well keep it. The only other thing she found was another scroll. On it was a basic earth style jutsu that both her and Naruto already knew.

When she stored the heaven scroll in a storage scroll. The couple jumped back into the trees. Instead of trying to pass so early. They decided to attempt to waste a few days in the forest. It wasn't like they did not know how to survive in here anyways. Plus they were kinda curious to see if Orochimaru would really come after them. Did they know that was a stupid decision? Yes they did but taking on the chance to see how you would fare against a sannin is too good to pass out. It was suicidal for regular genin. But Neither of them were regular genin at all. According to both Anko and Kakashi, they wouldn't even be considered regular jounin.

Although they did encounter a few teams. None of them from Konoha. It was 6 different teams within 2 days. 3 from Ame, two from Suna and one from Taki. Having 3 scrolls each of both heaven and earth.

On the third day, they were traveling through the trees. Suddenly both felt a chakra pulse nearby. Following a huge gust of wind heading there way. Quickly both genin moved out of the wind's blast radius. When the jutsu was over with. They quickly regrouped with one another.

"Interesting so you two were able to dodge it." A voice that they instantly recognized spoke out.

Sakura was the first to sense Orochimaru's chakra signature heading their way. So they were already prepared for his attack. He was using the voice he first spoke to them in the first time he did this in their past life. It wasn't his true voice.

"Cut the shit already Orochimaru. Why are you following us?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah snake face you've been following us for awhile now. Any specific reason?" Naruto added.

Orochimaru was surprised that they could sense him. Genin shouldn't be able to do that yet. It wasn't in the records Kabuto copied. He didn't even understand how did they know it was him. As if they already known about him before. "Well I wasn't expecting you two to actually know who I am." He spoke in his real voice and showed his real face.

"You'll be surprised what you can learn in the bingo books. Plus you are associated with snakes. You smell like you were bathing in snake blood. How do we know? We have enchanted sense of smell. Plus your chakra feels dark and very snake-like." Sakura replied.

"And you're giving off negative emotions. I can also sense a person's emotions along with their chakra signature." Naruto commented.

'Now that's some unique sensing abilities. I also wasn't expecting the girl to have such high chakra reserves. Even higher than my own.' Orochimaru thought. "Tell me where is your teammate Sasuke Uchiha? He's supposed to be here with you." He asked.

"How they hell are we supposed to know? We haven't seen him ever since he was kicked off our team a month ago. Looks like your little spy has outdated information. Couldn't you just had searched for him yourself if you saw he wasn't here?" Naruto asked. Obviously him and Sakura knew about Kabuto. But Orochimaru didn't need to know that they knew.

"You're not as dumb as your records say Naruto. You are right I could've done so. But I didn't want to take any risk of him actually being here. I needed to fully make sure myself. But I guess I could play with you two first." Orochimaru releases his killer intent. Intending to overwhelm them with fear. To his shock, Naruto and Sakura easily brushed off his intent and released their own.

He didn't get any time to ponder as to how they could have such intent. Since Sakura dashed towards him at high speeds. He intended to block her attack. But he wasn't prepared for the power behind it.

Sakura's enhanced fist sent Orochimaru flying through a few tree branches onto the ground. Naruto made his move by sending a barrage of shuriken down towards the snake sannin. The blond quickly went through the hand seals to perform the shuriken kage bunshin jutsu.

The shuriken impaled Orochimaru's body. But his body turned into mud. Signaling it was a mud clone. Orochimaru rose from the ground. 'She has strength on par with Tsunade's! It might even be greater at that. How is that possible? And the boy knows more than one A-rank technique. I need to be careful here.

Unfortunately he didn't get that opportunity as a flash of pink suddenly appeared in front of him. Revealing Sakura with a rasengan in her hand. She quickly slammed it into the sannin. Sending him flying in the direction of her boyfriend. Who in turn had a rasengan of his own ready. Orochimaru tried to turn his body but he didn't see Naruto behind him. The blond slammed his rasengan into the sannin's back.

Orochimaru had to shed his skin. Using up an considerable amount of chakra that he didn't plan on using. 'This isn't good. Not only do _both _of them know the rasengan. The girl knows the hiraishin! When the hell did she mark me? I wouldn't doubt that Naruto may know it as well. I still don't know either of them are fully ca-what the hell!' He internally yelled as he had to turn his lower half into a snake to quickly dodge a barrage of ice spears and wooden spears. Sakura quickly went through hand seals to form a tree around Orochimaru's body to trap him.

Orochimaru was stuck, he knew he could get out of this. But it wasn't any telling that if they will continue to peruse him. It would not do well to draw any unnecessary attention. "Well who would've thought that Konoha had ice release user along with another wood release user. Very interesting indeed, I would place my curse seal on you two. But something is telling me that it will be a waste of time. It seems your records were vastly outdated."

"You think? Anyways since we know you aren't probably just here for Sasuke. Answer me this, do you have any alliance with Danzo Shimura?" Naruto questioned him.

Orochimaru was caught off guard by this question. "No not really, all I did was give the guy an prosthetic arm made of the first hokage's cells with multiple sharingan implanted in it. I used to have some form of partnership with him. But that was temporary and I never trusted him." He answered. It wasn't like he cared about Danzo at all. So why should he withhold any information that doesn't affect him.

That definitely was not something neither Naruto or Sakura were expecting to here. He had implanted sharingans in his arm? Is that why he always wear that bandage around his arm? Even his right eye is covered up.

"Well that's some very useful information. What else can you tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm since you two interest me and haven't attempted to kill me yet. I'll answer your questions on the condition that you let me go." Orochimaru said.

The couple looked at each other than started doing anbu sign language to one another but it was their own version of it so no one but them could tell what they were saying.

'Should we do it? If we let him go, next time he will try to kill the old man.' Naruto asked her using his hands.

'We don't have much of an option. If we really want to kill him. It will be more difficult than this. He's not that easy to kill. We'll draw more unnecessary attention towards us. Giving him the opportunity to kill any nearby anbu or genin that comes by. That's a risk we can't take.' Sakura replied.

'I doubt he even wants to draw that amount of attention to himself. But I really don't want the old man to die. But it won't be much we can do about it. We will have to deal with Gaara. Pervy-sage deals with the snake summons with other jounin. While Kakashi-sensei fights at the stadium. From what I remember pervy-sage telling me. Orochimaru brought back the first and second hokage to fight against the old man. But the old man had to use the reaper death seal to seal the souls and the first and second. He was only able to seal Orochimaru arms away.' Naruto said.

'Damn we also need Tsunade-sensei to be the hokage. She only becomes the hokage after the third dies. Naruto-kun we don't have a choice. We have to let him go. We can only start to really try to change things once Tsunade-sensei becomes the hokage. You know this hurts me just as much as it does to you. But it's nothing we can do. We don't have enough time to really try to kill him. But if it helps, remember he does die again at some point in the next couple years by Sasuke. He comes back somehow but at least he died.' Sakura told him.

Naruto knew she was right. He had no choice but to let things play out. At least the old mans's death sparked a fire under the Konoha shinobi. 'You're right Sakura-chan. Alright we will let him go.'

"Ok Orochimaru you got a deal." Naruto said.

"Danzo was the mastermind behind the Uchiha massacre." Orochimaru said.

Sakura scoffed. "We already know about that." Naruto already told her once they got their memories back about Itachi. How Danzo set everything up. "We just don't have enough information on him to bring him down yet. What else can you tell us?"

"Actually I got a question for you. Why did you betray they village?" Naruto asked.

"Because I grew bored of being here after awhile. I have a very complex personality. Which led me to do many things. For an example, since you know about Danzo then you know about root. I worked under root for awhile before I was caught red handed the Sarutobi-sensei. As I child I was a prodigy compared to everyone else. Even as an adult I was still the strongest out of the sannin. But I have to admit my arrogance leads to my downfall at times. I want to destroy the leaf. But I also want to destroy the akatsuki." Orochimaru answered.

"So only growing bored made you betray the village? Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Minato being chosen to be the hokage did piss me off too. But I was already doing some inhumane experiments by that time. So I joined the akatsuki trying to get the sharingan and rinnegan. I failed in that, so I had to leave the organization." The snake sannin said.

"How about we make you and offer. We work together to take down the akatsuki. The only ones we want left alive is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Konan. The others can we don't care about." Naruto said. He knew the only way to stop Nagato was to beat him first then go talk to him to convince him of his ways. He would be damned if he lets Jiraiya die this time around. If he were honest with himself. He really didn't care about any of the other members except for Itachi and Konan. Konan because she was actually a nice person. Who was only following her friend's ideal. Kisame because somehow Sakura feels like he's loyal to Itachi. If Itachi doesn't die then it's a good chance Kisame can become an ally. His and Sakura's plan was to try to prevent the fourth great ninja war. It was unrealistic but they still wanted to try. At the least they wanted the five great nations to be allied with one another before the war happens. This way it'll give them more time to prepare. If Orochimaru is on their side sooner rather than later. It will be a huge help.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at this. "Why would I form an alliance with you when I'm trying to destroy your village?"

"Because we won't let you destroy it. Sure you may attack it and cause some damage. But you won't fully destroy it. Plus we have a common enemy. Why not try to work together. Trust us just give us some time to get Konoha on board. We plan to untie the five great nations and any other nation against the akatsuki. I know it seems unrealistic but it's worth a shot. Nobody else but Hashirama Senju has tried to do this. Also people have to be tired of war. All it does is create a never ending cycle of hatred. It takes away a person's loved ones. Innocent people die in wars for no reason. They are always just caught in the crossfire. All we are doing is trying to take a step towards peace." Sakura explained.

The snake sannin thought about their words. 'Hmm it doesn't sound so bad. And I am interested in these two. I wonder just how far they will go.' "Fine but I will only agree if you two are able to stop me from destroying the leaf two more times. It you stop me another two times I will form an alliance with you." He said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You don't for now we are still enemies but I will consider this village as an ally if you two can either directly or indirectly stop me from destroy Konoha. I can't say the same for Sasuke when he find outs that his own home ordered his clan to be massacred." Orochimaru pondered.

"Probably try to destroy Konoha just like you are trying. Word of advice, don't try to steal Sasuke's sharingan after you offer him power to kill Itachi. He's more clever than you think. He will try to kill you before you kill him. But I would recommend you take him on as apprentice. By the road he's going down. He's bound to leaf the village eventually if he thinks it's holding him back. But if Sasuke chooses to destroy the village after he finds out. You must have no parts in it. Do I trust you not to? No but I still have to say it." Sakura voiced with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"...Don't you two care about Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not really, after what he pulled on me over a month ago. I can't stand being by him. Which makes my happy I haven't seen him since he was kicked off our team." Sakura answered.

"Me and teme never really got along that well anyways. Any sort of friendship that was forming all went away once he tried to get Sakura-chan killed. But be warned, if we are sent out to go after him if he defects. We won't hesitate to bring him back or kill him. So you may risk losing out on Sasuke anyways." Naruto shrugged.

'These two kids have definitely caught my interest. They interest me more than Sasuke does. To the point where I don't care if they do end up killing him. Sasuke may be an important as of now. But if he gets captured I won't be able to get to him easily. Hmm maybe these two can convince me before Sasuke defects? I may even want to train them myself. They don't even need my curse seal like I assume Sasuke will.' "It won't matter, if you can stop me then I won't mind losing Sasuke. As for the apprentice thing, if you two can stop me twice like I said before. I will even offer some training to you." Orochimaru said.

This definitely wasn't the Orochimaru they knew. He wasn't like this until the war happened. But who were they to complain. Naruto had no doubt they could stop him two times. "Deal." Sakura said as she released her wood from around him.

Ororchumaru was free. "Well, we will definitely be in touch. Make sure not to disappoint me you two. I have high hopes for you. We are enemies still but it's up to you if you want to be allies." He sunk into the ground.

Once he was gone, Naruto and Sakura just stared at each other. "Did...did we just get an offer to train under Orochimaru..?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...we did...we actually convinced him to hear us out...all we need is to stop him another two more times...we already know he fails to completely destroy the village during the finals. So the second time must be when you are supposed to go find Tsunade-sensei. At least that's what you told me what happened." Sakura said.

"I wonder what made him become interested in us? Interested enough to not even put his curse mark on us?" Naruto voiced.

"Maybe he thought we were strong enough without it? I don't even care at this point. I just wonder what Jiraiya and Tsunade-sensei are going to say once they hear this." Sakura wondered.

"Probably call us crazy." Naruto snorted in laughter.

"True but we need all the help we can get. Having another sannin on our side will really be beneficial even if he does kill the third hokage. I'm sure Nee-chan won't approve of this." Sakura said.

"No way in hell she will. Maybe we can convince Orochimaru to apologize to her? So are we keeping our deal with Orochimaru a secret from Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A secret until we talk to Jiraiya first. I just hope he understand that's its no other way to save the third hokage. Anyways we can talk more about this later. Let's see if we can encounter any more teams before we head to the tower." Sakura told him as she hopped into the trees. Naruto following her lead.

A couple hours had passed, the couple only encountered another team from Ame who had an earth scroll. Eventually they decided to set up camp again. When they woke up on the fourth day, they were not surprised to sense a team nearby them.

"Alright come on out, we know you are out there." Naruto called out.

A team from Oto came out of the trees. Sakura instantly recognized them. Naruto vaguely remembers two of them. He remembers that guy he thought that looked like a mummy. The girl he remembers Shikamaru fighting against her during the prelims.

"Well it seems we weren't as well hidden as we thought. Tell us where is Sasuke Uchiha, he's supposed to be on this team." Dosu voiced.

"Kami is everything about fucking Sasuke?" Sakura facepalmed herself.

Naruto was a bit annoyed by it too. "Sorry but we don't know where. Since you three are from Otogakure. It's clear you are working for Orochimaru. We just had an encounter with your master. He asked us the same thing. We don't know where so can you three leave already?"

"I'm afraid not, since you two refuse to talk. Kin, Zaku!" Dosu yelled.

Zaku held out his arms."**Zankūha!**" A gust of airwaves shot out of his hands.

Naruto and Sakura used shunshin to get out of the way. Sakura appeared behind Zaku and sent a fist to the back of his right shoulder. Zaku couldn't even react fast enough. Before he realized it, his shoulder was bone was crack and dislocated. The force of Sakura's punch sent him flying to the trees.

Dosu on the other hand was being taken care of by Naruto. The blond had appeared in front of Dosu. He kicked Dosu faster than what the sound nin could follow in his chin. Dosu was sent flying into the air. That kick rattled his brain, forcing him to be temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. Naruto used shunshin to appear in the air just right above Dosu. The blond sent an hard elbow straight at the sound nin's nose. Feeling Dosu's nose break.

Said nin cried out in pain as he was forced by down hard onto the ground.

Kin was shocked and scared right now. Seeing her two teammates handled so easily was not a good sign. Unfortunately was she was about to sent out her senbons bells to cast her genjutsu. Sakura used her speed to quickly get behind her. The pinkette chopped Kin in the back of the neck, effectively knocking her out.

She thought about putting a paralysis seal on the girl. But decided against it. She turned her attention back to Zaku who had just painfully gotten up. He was looking at Sakura with anger. She couldn't help but smirk, it was clear he was in a lot of pain.

"Y-You bitch!" Zaku roared he stretched out his left arm. He couldn't move his right arm properly. He sent out another blast of airwaves towards Sakura.

"Didn't you learn the first time?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she used shunshin again to dodge the airwaves.

Before Zaku could try to find her. Sakura was already next to him. She grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the face. Then Sakura gave him a strong palm strike to his chest. Ending it with a reverse roundhouse kick straight to his head. Zaku was sent head first back to the trees. After crashing into pretty hard. He was knocked unconscious.

Dosu had slowly gotten up. 'This is bad, we weren't told they were this strong. We need to retreat, neither of us stands a chance against either of them. I doubt my vibration waves from my gauntlet will do much to affect them.

He saw Naruto walking up to him. Dosu frantically rose his hand in the air. "W-Wait please we surrender! Just let us go we will give you our heaven scroll."

Naruto stopped walking. 'What do you think Kurama?' He asked his partner.

'Do what you want kit, personally I would just kill them. But I know you two don't like to kill unnecessarily. If they are working for Orochimaru. As weak as they are I'm sure they are noting more than his pawns. It's a guarantee that he will kill them sooner or later.' Kurama responded from his mindscape.

"Fine leave your scroll, go get your teammates and get out of here." Naruto told him in a serious tone.

Sakura just shrugged. Her or Naruto never even saw these three again after the prelims. Although when she thought about it. They probably caused more damage to them this time around compared to the first. Sasuke was the one who really beat up Zaku. But she did tackle and stabbed him with her kunai at that time. Ino and her team took care of Kin that time as well.

After Dosu left with his teammates, Sakura called out. "Ok you guys can all come out now, we know you are here."

A few seconds later, both team 8 and team Gai came out from the trees and bushes.

Ino was the first one to run up to Sakura. "Holy shit Sakura, you two really gave it to them." She voiced.

Sakura smirked. "Damn right we did, those bastards thought they could sneak up on us and demand answers."

Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto walked up to the girls. "Troublesome so did you two really see Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah he was after Sasuke, we aren't really sure why. But we told him we didn't know. He tried to attack us but it didn't lead him anywhere so he retreated." Naruto shrugged. It wasn't any point in giving them too many details.

"Sounds scary." Choji shuddered.

"You would think so, he's pretty creepy but he is very knowledgeable." Naruto noted.

Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled while rushing to the pinkette's side. "Your fight against those three ninja was very youthful. Please go out with me!"'

Sakura mentally groaned. Ino was the one who spoke up. "Back fuzzy brows she's already taken by Naruto." Ino narrowed her eyes at him. She would be damn if she let anyone come between two of her closest friends relationship.

Lee was surprised by this. Then a fire lit in his eyes. "I see then I will have to beat the youthful Naruto-kun for your heart!" He raised his fist in determination.

Naruto's eyes flickered red as he had to hold himself back from growling at Lee.

'That brat is threatening to take your vixen away from you kit. Show him you are not to be taken lightly.' Kurama growled.

Sakura feeling the small pulse in chakra. She glanced over to her boyfriend. Easily seeing his eyes were now red slits. No doubt Kurama was only adding fuel to the fire.

'It's so hot seeing him get so riled up over us.' Inner voiced inside of Sakura's head.

'I knnoooww, I won't lie a part of me wants to see him rough up Lee. As soon as we get some privacy I am going to kiss the hell out of him. But it's best if I defuse the situation for now.' Sakura replied.

"Sorry Lee-san, my heart belongs to Naruto and him alone. Nothing you can do will change that for me. Plus Naruto-kun is a lot stronger than you think. He won't lose to you." Sakura tried to politely rejected him. But still ended up bragging about Naruto.

"I see very well then, I wish you both the much happiness in your youthful relationship!" Lee yelled.

That's where Tenten and Neji came over. "Lee! Stop bugging them and let's get a move on already!" Tenten smacked her teammate in the head.

"G-Gomen.." Lee apologized while rubbing his head.

Tenten looked over to the others. "Sorry about that, Lee just get too excited some times. He gets it from our sensei."

"It's fine, do your team have both of your scrolls?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need to know that?" He questioned.

Naruto spoke up. "We are only asking because we have extra scrolls. We've already fought against several teams. Basically we are offering you the scroll you need if you don't have one already."

"Why would you do that? We may be fellow Konoha shinobi. But we are all enemies in these exams?" Neji asked.

"For that exact reason is why we are doing it. Because we are fellow Konoha shinobi. We have to look out for each other. Me and Naruto could've went to the tower on the first day. But it would've been boring being there for another 4 days. So we decided to just take out other teams we came across." Sakura answered.

"How many teams have you guys taken out?" Tenten wondered curiously.

"6 well 7 if you include that sound team we just fought." Naruto shrugged.

That caught team Gai's interest. Neji looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura. He already saw that they were strong. But he didn't expect them to already taken out multiple teams.

"Troublesome, you two really are troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Being Ino's teammates, of course him and Choji also hung out with Naruto and Sakura sometimes. He knew physically he wouldn't stand a chance against them. He considered Sakura was considered an equal to him when it came to intelligence. Sakura admitted he had the edge over her in that department. But Shikamaru knew better than to ever underestimate her. She's beaten him in shogi before a few times. That gave him all the warning he needed. He noticed even Naruto was becoming smarter. And the blond was already tactical in his own way because of the pranks he used to pull. Still to this day, Shikamaru can't understand how he was able to paint the hokage monument in broad day light in that orange jumpsuit he used to wear. That spoke volumes of Naruto's tactical capabilities.

Naruto and Sakura just grinned at him. Which made him double down on his claim of them being troublesome.

"Hey Neji lets take them up on their offer. It will save us from wasting any more time out here." Tenten told Neji.

Neji was hesitant but had to agree with his female teammate. "Alright we need an heaven scroll."

"What about you guys Ino?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"We need a earth scroll if you would be so kind." Ino replied.

Sakura took out an earth scroll from her storage scroll and gave it to Ino. While Naruto gave Neji the heaven scroll he picked up from Dosu.

"Thank you but don't expect any favors from us." Neji said. He tree hopped into the trees.

Tenten sighed. "Sorry about that Neji can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes." She soon followed after her teammate.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan I look forward to seeing more of your youthfulness in battle. Remember that the hidden lotus blooms twice." Lee voiced them followed after his teammates.

"Jeez that guy has a serious stick in his ass." Ino said.

"Eh it wasn't like we were expecting him to return the favor anyways." Naruto shrugged. He knew Neji would change his attitude soon enough.

"Do you guys wanna travel together to the tower?" Sakura asked.

"We might as well. I don't feel like fighting any other teams. It's better to let you and Naruto handle that." Shikamaru yawned.

"As lazy as ever Shika." Choji laughed at his best friend.

Teams 7 and 8 headed to the tower together.


	5. Chapter 5

Team 7 and 8 had just arrived at the tower. Naruto and Sakura only open one scroll of each. This time around, when they unraveled the scrolls. Kakashi was summoned instead of Iruka. Kakashi gave them a proud look. "Well done on making it this far you two." He said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei but I think we should go visit the old man first." Naruto said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Are you telling me that you don't know that Orochimaru was here?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi's lone eye widened before he put on a serious look. "So he came just like you two told me He would?"

"Yes I'm surprised nobody else noticed. Did Anko see him?" Sakura asked.

"As far as I was told. All she saw was a group of grass ninja were murdered. But she knows for a fact she's saw one of them walk passed her earlier at the gates. She tried to go search to see if Orochimaru was around because her curse mark was acting up. But she couldn't find him. None of the anbu reported any sights of him either. So I wasn't too sure." Kakashi answered. "Come on let's get you two to lord hokage."

Kakashi took them to where Sarutobi was at in the building. He was in a room that looked similar to an office. When they got there. Anko was already inside the office talking to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow. "What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded towards his students. Naruto spoke up first.

"Old man Orochimaru has infiltrated the village."

Hiruzen slightly widen his eyes before quickly narrowing them. Anko cursed for not being able to find her old sensei.

"How do you know?" Sarutobi asked in his hokage voice.

"Because He was following after us. He wanted to know where Sasuke was. When he confronted us, we told him we didn't know where Sasuke is. Then he released his killer intent on us. But we countered it with our own. From that point on we fought against him. We were able to restrain him because he was caught off guard by our abilities. We were questioned him but he didn't give us any reliable intel. He was able to escape." Sakura answered.

Anko was shocked and proud of her little siblings. 'They were able to hold their own against Orochimaru and lived to tell about it. Such badass little siblings I have.' She thought to herself.

"How were you able to hold your own against Orochimaru? You do realize he's an S-class shinobi?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Because we have Kurama for an awesome teacher old man. He really put us through the wringer this past month. You wouldn't believe what me and Sakura-chan are capable of." Naruto smirked.

'I believe it because I can tell both of you have more chakra than even me.' Sarutobi thought to himself. "Kurama?"

"He's the nine tailed fox lord hokage. He's been training Naruto and Sakura more than I have." Kakashi answered.

"And why am I now just finding this out Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked a bit irritated with his jounin. He knew that Naruto was close to the fox. But that didn't mean Hiruzen trusted Kurama. A part of him still believed he was influencing Naruto somehow. But he had no proof since Naruto hasn't shown any signs of the fox doing so. He didn't expect Sakura to be close with Kurama as well. Hiruzen did not know how to deal with it that. Other than just letting it go until Kurama actually tries something malicious. He was also shocked to see that in just a month, Naruto and Sakura were able to fend off Orochimaru. Granted he knew his former student probably was not using his full power. But he didn't know if the couple in front of him were using their full power either. Was he ever glad that they told him that crazy story about the Sage of Six Paths a month ago.

Kakashi laughed sheepishly. "It kinda slipped my mind hokage-sama."

Hiruzen just shook his head. "Of course it did, anyways did Orochimaru say why he was after Sasuke?"

"Not really but if I had to guess, he's after the sharingan for sure." Sakura shrugged.

Kakashi knew his students were holding back information. So did Anko but neither of them said anything about it. It's clear they have their reasons as to why they aren't telling them everything. But they knew the couple would tell them the full story eventually.

Sarutobi didn't seem to think nothing of it and took them for their word. "I see very well, this leads me to believe that Orochimaru will be attacking the village very soon. He wouldn't just show up for Sasuke. Thank you for your information. I will mark this as a B-rank mission in your records and you will be paid for it. You two are dismissed."

Not a second later, team 7 left the room. Kakashi led them to a room they could stay in. Naruto and Sakura sat there stuff down on the ground.

"You know I'm going to want the full story right?" Kakashi said.

"Can't keep anything hidden from you sensei." Naruto grinned.

"We will tell you everything some times after the exams sensei. It's not that important right now." Sakura said. It actually was pretty important but she didn't feel like talking about it now. Plus her and Naruto agreed to talk to Jiraiya first about this before they told Kakashi.

Kakashi left it at that. "Well if you two are hungry. There's a cafeteria you can go to. This part of the test ends tomorrow so get as much rest as you can. Good job on making it this far." He looked at his students with pride in his eye.

"Thanks sensei." Both Naruto and Sakura said to him with a grin.

Kakashi left their room to go read his book.

Naruto sent a clone to go get food for him and Sakura. "I'm gonna go shower first Sakura-chan." Naruto told his girlfriend.

"Alright I'm gonna try to see if I can finish Tales Of a Gutsy Ninja before tomorrow. I only have a 3 chapters left to read. I'm still mad that you finished reading it before me!" Sakura said while pulling out the book.

"It's not my fault you were too caught up listening to Kurama's body history lessons." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. Before he came in and kissed her while her tongue was out. Said pinkette quickly returned his kiss. Still remembering how sexy it was to see him get angry earlier.

They had a heated make out session for 10 minutes with each of them taking turns in being the dominant one. Naruto was the one who eventually pulled away.

Sakura looked at him with a gaze full of love. "I needed that, I was going to do it myself. Especially after I saw you get angry at Lee earlier."

Naruto smirked. "Well how couldn't I? You're my vixen, I would be damned if I let anyone take you away from me Sakura-chan."

"I know my dear foxy-kun. I won't let anyone take you from me either." Sakura cooed.

They kissed again for a little bit before Naruto got his clothes and went to take a shower. Sakura read her book until Naruto came out. When he did come out, she went to go take her shower.

The clone brought them back some food. Naruto and Sakura spent the remainder of the day reading books or playing cards. They fell asleep on a bed with Naruto holding Sakura close to him.

When the fifth day arrived all of the teams who made it where present in an arena in the tower with their jounin instructor. Sarutobi told the participants about the preliminary rounds because it was too many people for the final round. Hayate then exclaimed the rules to the matches. He showed everybody the giant green screen that will decides who fights who. Kabuto of course decided to back out. The first fight was between.

**Ino Yamanaka vs Choji Akimichi**

This fight ended pretty quickly. All Choji did was try to run Ino over with his **Expansion** jutsu. Ino kept dodging him as best as she could. As soon as Choji stop to catch his breath.

Ino striked, she used her **Mind Transfer **jutsu to take control over Choji's body.

"I Choji Akimichi forfeit the fight." Ino said while being inside Choji's body.

"Shosha: Ino Yamanaka." Hayate announced.

Said girl was grateful because she didn't know how much longer could she keep dodging Choji. She switched back to her body. Ino stood up and walked over to help Choji up.

"Good fight Choji. I'm sure Asuma-sensei will buy you some barbecue for just participating." Ino said as her and Choji walked up the stairs.

"Hell yeah im gonna eat twice as much as last time." Choji declared.

Asuma grumbled bearing that. Choji always ended up putting a huge dent in his wallet.

"Good job Ino you too Choji." Naruto complimented.

"Yeah I thought you were gonna get ran over Ino-pig." Sakura teased.

"Oh ha ha forehead-girl and thanks Naruto." Ino replied.

"Ugh I just hope my turn doesn't come any time soon." Shikamaru yawned.

**Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**

**"**Good luck Shino." Naruto told the bug boy.

If Shino was surprised that Naruto wished him luck. He sure didn't show it. "Thank you Naruto-san." He replied before heading down the stairs. Kiba and Hinata also wished him luck.

When Zaku and Kiba faced off. Zaku moved his arms in front of him. It was clear he was struggling to move his right arm still courtesy of Sakura.

Zaku sent airwaves towards Shino. All Shino did was dodged the waves. Any time Zaku thought he got a hit on him. It turned out being a bug clone.

"You and your stupid bugs, stop hiding behind them and fight like a man!" Zaku cried out as he sent another airwave.

"That illogical, why fight that way when I can fight as a shinobi?" Shino replied.

Naruto laughed hearing his reply. "Who would've thought Shino could make jokes?"

"No one considering he doesn't talk too much. Shino has got this match won already." Shikamaru said.

And that he did, Zaku had tried to send another attack towards Shino. When nothing came out, he kept trying to force his airwaves out. That's when he noticed bugs were in his holes on his hands. Unfortunately for him, because his built chakra had no exit. The chakra forced it way out through his arms.

"You should learn how to pay more attention to your opponent. I've been sending my bugs to you since the beginning of the match. And you are just now realizing that." Shino commented before he turned around.

Zaku's exploded due to his chakra not having an exit. He cried out in pain and feel to the ground.

"Shosha: Shino Aburame." Hayate declared.

Shino made his way back up the stairs to his team. They all congratulated him on his victory. Even Naruto, Sakura and Ino complimented his match.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

For Naruto and Sakura the match ended just like it did last time. Misumi wrapped his stretching limbs around Kankuro's puppet. Assuming that it was Kankuro.

Misumi realized he was holding a puppet when Kankuro's face started to peel off. Kankuro revealed himself from the bandages he was wrapped around. He controlled his puppet to wrap itself around Misumi's body. Once Misumi felt his bones being crushed. He quickly gave up.

"Shosha: Kankuro." Hayate declared

**Tenten vs Temari**

That match also ended up like the last time. None of Tenten's weapons had any affect against Temari's wind. So Tenten was left with no choice but to use her **Rising Twin Dragons** technique.

Temari was able to protect herself from the multiple projectiles by using her fan. Once Tenten's attack was finished. Temari sent a gust of wind from her fan towards the brunette.

Tenten was cut in a mini wind tornado. Feeling the wind cut her arms up. When the wind died down. She fell from the air. Temari set her fan up so Tenten back can land on it. Which it did in the end.

"Shosha: Temari." Hayate said.

Temari walked up the stairs to her brothers and sensei. Tenten slowly made her way back up the stairs. Sakura stopped her as soon as the brunette was about to walk passed her.

"Hey Tenten-san, if you want I can heal you." Sakura offered.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" Tenten asked. Her question also drew in the other jounin in the room.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is the best healer in all of Konoha. She's even taught me how to use medical ninjutsu." Naruto bragged about his girlfriend.

Sakura blushed lightly from his praise. "I'm not the best Naruto-kun. But I am pretty good at it."

Kakashi and Anko rolled their eyes. 'That's putting it lightly. Pretty good my ass.' Both of them thought. They knew Sakura was on a different level than most medics when it came to healing. She knew the human body like the back of her head.

Tenten let Sakura heal her. It took less than a minute to heal all of Tenten's cuts and bruises. The pinkette even refilled half of the brunette's reserves. Tenten was shocked that she was healed so quickly. She thanked Sakura and went back over to her team.

**Shikamaru Naru vs Kin Tsuchi**

"Oh man what a drag, why couldn't my turn be last?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Just go out there and win Shika! You better not think about giving up or I'll go tell your mom just how lazy you are being." Ino threatened.

The threat served its purpose since Shikamaru headed down to the floor without another word.

When their fight started. Kin threw her senbons towards Shikamaru. The Nara dodged them. He assumed her goal was to use the bells to make him less alert. But then suddenly he heard the bells ring again.

He noticed Kin having a string attached to the previous bells she tossed. He felt his balance go out as he fell to his knees.

"What the? What's going on?" He asked.

"You see the bells send off a peculiar sound wave to the inner and outer ear heading directly to the brain. First comes paralysis then you'll start hallucinating. Don't even think about trying to block the sound out." Kin told him in a cocky tone.

Shikamaru started seeing at least 10 different clones of Kin. He couldn't tell which was the real one since he was hallucinating. That's when he got an idea.

Kin through another three senbon his way. He used his arm to protect himself. When the girl was about to send another three senbon his way. Shikamaru caught her right where he wanted her.

Suddenly Kin was stuck in place. "W-What's going on?" She tried to move.

Kin looked down to see a shadow connected to her strings. She realized she was trapped.

"Impossible when did you create a shadow?" Kin questioned.

Shikamaru stretches out his shadow. "When you weren't paying attention to your surroundings." He reached in his pouch and pulled out a shuriken.

Kin did the same thing, she was confused when Shikamaru threw the shuriken. She threw hers at the same time. She thought he was a fool when he dodged it knowing she was going to do the same. That's when she hit her head on the wall knocking herself unconscious.

"A wise shinobi always pays attention to the physical layout of the battlefield. Next time pay more attention to your surrounding." Shikamaru said.

"Shosha: Shikamaru Nara." Hayate declared.

Shikamaru made his way back up to his team. Ino and Choji were grinning at him. With Asuma giving him a proud look. Naruto patted him on the back.

"Good job out there Shika. I'm surprised you didn't quit halfway." Naruto teased him.

"I'd rather not have to deal with my troublesome mother. I just want to go back to watching the clouds." Shikamaru replied as he stretched his arms.

"You'll get to watch them soon enough. Do you want me to heal you?" Sakura asked.

"Nah it's fine besides look at the screen." Shika pointed out.

When everybody looked up. They say the names.

**Sakura Haruno vs Yoroi Akado**

"Finally I've been waiting for a fight. Hopefully this guy will give me a good challenge." Sakura smiled in excitement.

"You better not lose Sakura. How can I brag about my awesome best friend kicking ass in the finals if you lose?" Ino told her.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." Sakura replied.

"Break a leg out there Sakura. Watch out for your opponent. And bring home the team 7's first win" Kakashi spoke to her.

"Got it sensei." She said to him.

She was about to hop over the rail. When Naruto pulled her in for a deep kiss. Showing everybody who was watching that Sakura was taken by him. When he pulled away, he chuckled at her small blush.

"Do you always have to kiss me when I least expect it?" Sakura asked.

"Hey don't act like you don't do the same to me. I know you don't need it but good luck Sakura-chan. You know I'll be cheering for you. Kurama will be too but he says if you lose. He's going to put you through hell again." Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine just thinking of the hell Kurama would put her through. "Tell him I won't disappoint him." She told her boyfriend before hopping over the rail and landing on the ground.

She looked at her opponent. Sakura remembers his ability to absorb chakra from the time he fought Sasuke in her past life. He didn't display any other abilities. But Sakura knew better than to just assume that was his only ability.

"What's wrong afraid to attack me little girl?" Yoroi taunted.

Sakura smirked. "Not at all I was just studying my opponent like a smart shinobi."

Yoroi channeled chakra onto his right hand. He used his left to through three shuriken towards Sakura. The pinkette countered it with her own shuriken. Yoroi charged at her with low chunin speed.

Sakura easily followed his movements and dodged his attack. Yoroi kept trying to grab her with his right hand. But Sakura was not giving him a chance.

"You can't run forever little girl. I will catch you and when I do I will absorb your chakra." Yoroi said.

"Is that all you can do? Absorbing chakra? If so then give up now. Hell I can absorb chakra myself and you don't see me using it like it's the only thing I'm capable of." Sakura questioned.

Yoroi growled, he kept swiping his hand at Sakura. Moving at low chunin speeds to try to catch her off guard. He was becoming frustrated, so frustrated that he threw a wide punch with her left hand.

The pinkette easily caught his fist. She then spartan kicked him in the chest. Sending Yoroi sliding back several feet. He was grabbing his chest. "Pretty strong kick you got there girl." Yoroi voiced. It was clear he was in some pain from that kick.

"Do you really think that low level speed of yours is going to be good enough to catch me off guard? Seriously for the last 10 mins that's all you've done. Seems like you can only absorb chakra after all. Fine I'll show you some respectable speed. I'm going to end this now." Sakura declared. She dashed towards him at mid-level jounin speed.

Her speed shocked most of the spectators. While the jounin could follow the speed. Only Kakashi and Anko weren't surprised by the display. The only genin who could follow her movements were Naruto. Even Gaara and Lee were having trouble keeping up.

'She's faster than Lee even with his weights off!' Gai thought shockingly. He looked over to his longtime silver haired friend. Gai just knew that Kakashi was smirking behind his mask.

Ino knew Sakura was fast but she could never keep up with her movements no matter how hard she tried to.

Naruto, Kakashi and Anko all had the same thought in their head.

'This isn't even close to her full speed.'

Yoroi couldn't even react to defend himself. Sakura appeared in front of him and delivered a quick combo. She sent two body strikes straight to his sides. Yoroi felt his two of his ribs from each side shatter from the chakra enhanced fist. Thanks to her trip to hell from Kurama. She was able to control her enchanted strength even better than she could during her past life in the war. She didn't accumulate chakra to store in her forehead yet. The pinkette at least wanted to get Tsunade's permission to do that. Sakura knew she could get away with the enchanted strength and way advanced medical ninjutsu skills.

As soon as Yoroi staggered, she delivered two chakra enhanced palm strokes to dead in his chest. Yoroi coughed up blood, to finish it off. Sakura held up a half ram seall, took a deep breath and shot out a** Water Trumpet ** his way.

Her opponent was sent crashing into the wall. He slid down on the ground unconscious.

Hayate cleared his throat after getting over the shock of the impressive display. "Shosha: Sakura Haruno."

Sakura beamed as she heard Anko, Naruto and Ino cheering for her. She made her way up to her team.

"Damn what is Kakashi teaching his genin? That kid is definitely above genin level." Asuma spoke up.

"I'll say I wonder if it's only her or do both of his genin know elemental ninjutusu. To be able to perform a elemental ninjutsu with one hand sign is not an easy feat." Kurenai agreed.

"Her speed and taijutsu was the most impressive of her fight. Those punches weren't just regular punches. She packs some power behind her fist." Gai praised.

Sarutobi was in deep thought. 'Definitely Tsunade's apprentice. Her chakra control is unprecedented for her age. Even most jounin never attain that type of control. She's definitely easily above chunin level. I highly doubt she showed her true speed. It only makes me wonder if Naruto is at a similar level already.'

The blond had given Sakura a kiss on her cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't end it quicker."

Sakura shrugged. "I wanted to see if he would do anything else. That was such a disappointment. How the hell do you even think you could become a chunin by just absorbing chakra?"

"Idiots that's who." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Damn it Sakura I can never keep up with you when you move that fast!" Ino complained.

"That means you need to get your shit together Ino." Sakura teased.

"I'm trying but everybody can't be as strong or improve as quickly like you and Naruto!" Ino whined.

Naruto just laughed at his fellow blonde's struggles. He felt somebody poke his shoulder. When he turned around he saw it was Shikamaru.

"Pay attention to the screen idiot." Shikamaru pointed at it.

Naruto looked at the screen and smirked then started laughing his ass off.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki**

Shikamaru couldn't figure out why his friend was laughing but just shrugged. Sakura turned around to see what was Naruto laughing about. She did a better job at holding in her laugh than he did.

'Now I see why he's laughing. Kiba's ass kicking part 2 in underway.' She thought to herself.

'Poor dog boy, he's probably going to assume that our Naruto-kun is the same dead last from a few months ago. This is going to be entertaining to watch.' Inner added.

Once Naruto stopped laughing. He turned to his sensei.

Kakashi looked at his blond student. "Do you even need to hear it?"

"No but it will still be nice to hear Kaka-sensei." The blond grinned.

"You know what to do Naruto. Go out there and bring back the win. It's only right if all of team 7 makes it to the finals. I'm sure sensei would be proud if he knew how far you've come at an early age." Kakashi told him.

"You got it sensei!" Naruto replied back more excited than before.

Sakura pecked him on his lips. "Likewise you don't need my luck. But still go kick his ass Naruto-kun. I'll be cheering for you the whole fight."

"As you wish Sakura-chan." The blond replied, he hopped on the rail. Looked towards Anko who gave him a smile and a nod. That was all he needed to see before he jumped off the rail. Did a flip while in the air and landed on the ground.

Naruto looked at Kiba. He saw Kiba had a cocky grin on his face.

"Alright this is going to be an easy win! I'm going to show Sakura just how much of an weakling you are!" Kiba declared.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Why do you care about that?"

"Because once she sees that you're really weak. I'll be the one who sweeps her off her feet. You're a loser who doesn't deserve someone like her!" Kiba smirked.

"Kiba is a fool. He's going to get himself hurt badly." Shino noted.

"Why do you say that Shino?" Kurenai asked.

"It's clear by the aura just radiating off of Naruto that's he's no longer than same as he was in the academy. Sakura carries a similar aura that my bugs can detect. Not to mention he's already antagonizing his opponent when he doesn't even know his opponent's capabilities. He's asking to get beaten." Shino spoke.

Kurenai was surprised that he even spoke that much. She looked towards Kakashi. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. But Kurenai wouldn't put it passed him if he was smirking under his mask.

"Well Kiba just asked for it." Ino said.

"Man I feel bad for him kinda." Choji added.

"Eh troublesome dog." Shikamaru said.

"KICK HIS ASS NARUTO!" Sakura and Anko cheered.

Kakashi wondered how long was Naruto going to drag the fight.

Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes and smirked. "So you're gonna sweep her off her feet huh? Sorry but my Sakura-chan likes foxes more than dogs."

Sarutobi still didn't know how to feel about Naruto blatantly refers to the fox.

"Oh yeah well I'll change her mind. Let go Akamaru!" Kiba said as he got crouched down like a dog.

Akamaru was hesitant, he knew that it wasn't any way they were going to win. But he wouldn't abandon his partner. He barked in agreement.

Kiba charged at Naruto. Naruto remembered how wild his movements are. As soon as Kiba jumped in the air towards him. Trying to slash his claws. The blond dodged his attack easily before countering with a punch hit Kiba right in the face. Kiba was sent back towards Akamaru. He quickly got up and wiped off his face. "Ok so you've gotten a little stronger. But it's still not enough." He took out a food pill. He ate one and gave another one to Akamaru.

Akamaru's skin turned red before he transformed into a clone of Kiba. Appearing right on his partner's back. "**Man Beast Clone**." Kiba said.

Naruto could sense that his chakra just became more wild. He remembered this happening the first time around.

Kiba and Akamaru both ran at him a bit faster than before. Naruto dodged all of their attacks from every direction they came from. Whether it was the ground or the wall to get an angle. They couldn't touch him.

That's when they started spinning into a mini drill. "**Gatsūga**" Kiba yelled.

Him and Akamaru moved at a faster speed to try to get a hit on Naruto. They circled him in the middle. Not giving him much room to move. All the blond did was used his chakra to jump high into the air faster before either of them could hit them.

Once he was above them. He held up a half ram seal and inhaled a deep breath of air before releasing an **Air Bullet **towards his****opponents. The bullet hit its target.

When the smoke cleared, Akamaru was unconscious. Kiba has groggily stood up. He shook his head trying to clear his vision.

"I will not lose to you!" Kiba yelled before performing **Tsūga. **

Naruto watched Kiba charged towards him. The blond slammed down his hand to summon a strong **Earth Wall**. Kiba slammed straight into it. When the blond released the wall. He saw Kiba trying to get his balance together. Plus he was holding his head in pain.

The blond shunshined in front of the Inuzuka. "Sorry Kiba but this is what happens when you get too ahead of yourself." Naruto gave two quick strong jabs to the face with each of his hands. Then grabbed Kiba's hood and kneed him in the face twice.

He formed two seal-less shadow clones. Kiba was staggering towards one of them. That clone jumped in the air to do a reverse spin kick to Kiba's face. When Kiba was about to hit the clone. The second clone made sure to kick him hard and high into the air before Kiba hit the ground.

Naruto being the original, delivered the final blow by flipping into the air. Swinging down his right leg to slam Kiba down with a chakra enhanced kick. The impact caused a mini crater into the ground. Kiba coughed up some blood before he passed out.

"Shosha: Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate declared.

Hearing the cheers of his girlfriend and older sister. Naruto made his way back to the spectators area. He greeted with a kiss from Sakura. "You ended it quicker than I ended my match. I don't know who was more brutal though." She said.

"Let's say we were equally brutal." Naruto suggested.

"Good work Naruto, now all of team 7 is in the finals." Kakashi congratulated his student.

"Thanks sensei." The blond grinned.

"I can't believe Kiba couldn't get a single hit on him." Kurenai voiced in amazement.

"What's even worse is that Naruto didn't even look like he was trying. He even pulled out a wind jutsu with one hand seal just like Sakura did with her water jutsu." Asuma said.

'I'm happy that Naruto-kun won. Sakura-san was impressive too, I-I wonder if I can become friends with her.' Hinata thought.

'So neither of them were all talk after all." Neji noted.

'I wish I could've fought either of them. Sakura's speed surpasses my own even with my weight off. She would truly be a worthy opponent.' Lee thought.

**Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga**

The first went exactly how it first happened. Hinata meeting Neji blow for blow. With Neji still having the upper hand against her

15mins into the match and Hinata was exhausted. But she kept fighting strong. Not wanting to look pathetic in front of Naruto or Sakura. Unfortunately she couldn't win. When she thought she landed a crucial blow.

It was really Neji who did. Hinata heard Neji felling her to give up. Saying how much of a failure she is.

I-I can't give up. I won't b-back down. I never go back on my word. Because that's my ninja way. I'm sorry that it has to be you the one who is hurting the most Neji-niisan." Hinata struggled to say.

Neji became furious and charged at Hinata to deliver a killing blow.

Before any of the jounin could move. Naruto and Sakura did. Sakura had picked up Neji by his neck and choked slammed him into the ground. While Naruto put his foot onto the Hyuga's chest. Naruto had a clone catch Hinata from falling onto the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Neji? It's no reason for you to kill her when you already won the match. Aren't you two cousins?" Sakura demanded to know.

"It has nothing to do with you." Neji scoffed.

"No it doesn't but I don't give a damn. Plus unless I'm mistaken, you are apart of the branch clan. If you're so much of a genius as the rumors say. Then it's clear you should know that if you kill Hinata. Who in the Hyuga heiress by the way. Do you really think the Hyuga council won't try to kill you for your actions when you at least expect it? They could easily say your death was an accident. Use your fucking head! Sakura shouted in anger.

"Definitely wasn't a smart move you dumbass. Do you want to die? Do you want your elders to use hurt you by using the seal on your forehead?" Naruto asked.

Neji's eyes widen in realization. They were right. It's a good chance the elders may use the bird cage seal to kill him. Even though killing is allowed in the exams. He wouldn't put it past the elders to try something.

"I-I see." He said.

"I'm glad you understand. Hopefully someone can pull that stick out of your ass." Sakura replied.

Naruto took his foot off of his chest. The couple turned their attention back to Hinata. They walked over to her. The clone laid her on the ground. To make the healing process instant. Both Naruto and Sakura channeled medical chakra to heal her at the same time.

They made eye contact, when Sakura nodded. Both of them sent medical chakra throughout her whole body. Hinata's whole body was covered up in medical chakra. All of her wounds internal and external were being healed at the fast rate.

It was amazing to watch to those who never saw either of them heal before.

Once they were done. They stopped healing Hinata. Said girl slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she didn't feel any pain anymore. Hinata didn't even feel sore like she did before her match. She looked up to see Naruto and Sakura smiling at her.

"Good to see your awake Hime-sama." Sakura smiled as she helped Hinata up.

Hinata blushed at the name, she let Sakura help her up the stairs with Naruto following behind them.

Kurenai had thanked both of them. Along with Hinata and Shino.

**Gaara vs Rock Lee**

This fight went exactly how it originally did. The only difference is that Naruto saved Lee from Gaara's sand just before Gaara was about to wrap his sand around Lee's arms and leg.

Since Naruto got involved. Lee was disqualified. But Gai didn't care, he just thanked Naruto for saving Lee.

Dosu has a free pass to move onto the finals because he had nobody to fight against.

Hayate had told all of the finalist to come down to the arena floor. Sarutobi then explained how the finals work and how they had a month from now to prepare for their opponent. Anko held a box full of 10 numbers. It was to decide who was facing who for the first round of the finals.

First match - **Ino vs Dosu**

Second match - **Kankuro vs Shino**

Third match - **Shikamaru vs Temari**

Fourth match - **Neji vs Sakura**

Fifth match - **Gaara vs Naruto **

Neji, Sakura, Naruto and Gaara were all pleased with their opponents.

The hokage dismissed them all. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru all left to go meet up with Choji. The plan was to go celebrate by Asuma treating everybody to bbq. Which Asuma internally cried about.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a day so far since the prelims ended. To celebrate the couple went out to eat with their friends. Sakura even found Hinata and asked her to join them. The blunette nervously but happily accepted. Hinata was happy that everybody was making some form of conversation with her. It was mostly Naruto, Sakura and Ino. But Shikamaru and Choji also spoke to her a couple times.

After Asuma paid for their meal. He told his team to meet him in the morning the next day. Shikamaru and Choji went to their homes. Hinata was offered to come over to Naruto's house with the remaining three genin. She accepted their offer. Hinata was shocked to learn who Naruto's parents were. She always knew he was amazing. Now she could see where he gets some of it from.

She spent two hours there, just talking, playing cards and doing things that she isn't used to doing with people. Her team is somewhat close to each other. She looks at Kiba and Shino as her older brothers. While she sees Kurenai as an older sister. But with Ino, Naruto and Sakura it was different. She had a lot of fun. Her and Ino left together. But Naruto and Sakura told Hinata that they wanted her to come around more. That was the beginning of her friendship with Naruto and Sakura. Hinata vowed to herself that she would not mess it up. She would be a person they could always rely on. Hinata prayed that one day Sakura will let her have some small piece of Naruto's heart.

Now Sakura and Naruto were going to meet Kakashi. They already had a plan on how to spend their month. But they were curious to Kakashi's suggestion.

The couple saw the copy nin waiting for them at their usual trading ground. "Yo sensei!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi closed his book to look at his students. He was still feeling the pride of both of his students making it to the finals. "Ah you two are finally here."

"Yep so what do you have planned for the month sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well turns out I unfortunately won't be able to train you that much during this month. The hokage is sending me out on a mission that will take at least 2 weeks. It's rare to be sent out on missions during the exams. But this one needs to be taken care of."

The couple wasn't even surprised to here that.

"But! I did get you somebody to train you. I know you don't need it. But he can be a big help. Especially to you Sakura. He's an Mokuton user like you. He can also show Naruto some earth and water jutsus he knows. His name is Yamato, he was on my team back when I was an anbu captain. Unfortunately he's the only jounin who is available and strong enough to teach you something useful." Kakashi said.

"It's fine Kakashi-sensei, me and Naruto already know who we are going to be spending our month with already and no it's not Anko. She'll be around but she won't have much to train us in." Sakura assured him.

"Oh? Care to tell me who you are going to be with?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned. "Nope that's a secret, you'll just have to find out whenever we decided to tell you."

"But we will take you up on that offer with that Yamato guy. It'll help to see how my wood style compare to his." Sakura added.

"What kind of mean students doesn't tell their sensei who they are going to be training with?" Kakashi complained before he sighed. "Fine I'll tell Yamato to meet you guys here tomorrow morning. I have to get going so I'll see you either before or at the finals." Kakashi waved before disappearing into smoke.

"Looks like we are going to see Yamato-taicho a couple years early." Sakura noted.

"Yeah with him and pervy-sage as our teachers. We will be fine without Kakashi-sensei. Speaking of which should we go try to find him?" Naruto suggested.

"Might as well, are you going to kick his ass?" Sakura wondered.

"Probably just a bit, a couple hits will satisfy me. I know his reasons." Naruto answered.

"This will be fun to watch." Sakura mused.

She and Naruto walked all the way to the hot springs of Konoha. When they got there. Both of them felt a chakra signature that was close to kage level. Signaling that it was Jiraiya or some other strong pervert.

It didn't take long to see the toad sannin himself giggling like a girl. While writing in a notebook. He was peeping through a hole in the fence to see the women bathing on the other side.

Naruto sighed seeing his perverted god father. Sakura remembers hearing about Jiraiya's perverted habits from Tsunade and Naruto. And actually see him do them in person in her past life. Even in this life Naruto told her some more stories about Jiraiya he remembered.

Now when Sakura thought about it. She didn't mind his perverted ways. She knew Naruto didn't either unless it distracted Jiraiya from training Naruto properly. They walked up to him.

"Enjoying the view pervy-sage?" Naruto greeted Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked to see the couple standing by him. He quickly brushed them aside. "What do you kids want? Can't you see I'm busy doing my research? Now go away."

"Yeah no, sorry Jiraiya-sama but we actually have some important business to talk to you about. Business that involves your former teammate Orochimaru that even the hokage doesn't know about." Sakura dropped the bomb.

That sure as hell got Jiraiya's attention. He quickly stood up, looked at them with a serious expression. "Follow me." He told them.

He led Naruto and Sakura into an open but private area by a lake. As soon as they got there. Jiraiya turned to face the two genin.

"Ok start talking." He told them.

"First things first, do you really not recognize me?" Naruto asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Jiraiya wondered a bit confused.

"You damn pervert! How do you not recognize my hair or my eyes? Even my face is similar to my mothers more so than my fathers. I am you god son Naruto Uzumaki you damned idiot!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya froze in his spot. Now that he got a better look at Naruto. He instantly recognized that blond hair and blue eyes anywhere. The sannin mentally facepalmed himself for not recognizing his god son. Wait..god son?

"Wait Naruto?! You're Naruto! How do you know about your parents already? How do you even know I'm your god father. Damn it sensei wasn't supposed to tell you yet!" Jiraiya said.

"He didn't tell me." Naruto sighed. "Look pervy-sage it's a long story. So sit back and listen because it's going to blow your mind away."

From that point on Sakura and Naruto started telling Jiraiya everything that happened. From their meeting with the Sage of Six Paths almost two months ago. Being revived by him and getting their memories of their past life's back. Along with their abilities. How both of them are connected with the Sage of Six Paths, his son Ashura and Hashirama Senju. All the events that led up to the fourth great ninja way in their past life. The circumstances behind Naruto's birth. How Jiraiya died to Tsunade's becoming hokage and Orochimaru changing for the better eventually. They told him everything that happened in the forest of death. Their agreement with Orochimaru. Orochimaru interest in them and wanting to train the couple if they manage to convince him. To Sakura's bloodline and other capabilities. The same with Naruto use of the five elements, ability to combined the elements and his mastery over Kurama's chakra. Describing their fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu knowledge. Literally they told him everything that they wanted him to know. Even about the upcoming invasion.

When they were done, Jiraiya just sat there trying to process everything he just heard. He knew they weren't lying. No one would waste their time trying to come up with a ridiculous story like that. Naruto knowing his parents and the actual circumstances to his birth was proof enough. They simply knew way too much for them to be lying.

"Well damn, that is sure a lot to take in. What made you tell me all of this information?" Jiraiya asked.

"We told you and are going to tell Tsunade because you were our masters in our previous life. Everyone doesn't really need to know about everything." Sakura answered.

"Plus we know we can trust you two. It's not like we don't trust Kakashi. It's just that you needed to be the first know about our agreement with Orochimaru. But only 5 people know about our experience with the Hagoromo-sama and that we have the memories and abilities of our old life. Those 5 are the hokage, Kakashi, Anko, Sakura's mother and our friend Ino Yamanaka." Naruto added.

"Well looks like I have no choice but to be stuck with you two. I don't know how to feel about this whole Orochimaru ordeal. Are you sure we can stop him two more times. Are you even sure he'll keep his word? What about saving Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm positive we can stop him two more times. It's happened before and he will keep his word because he's too interested in us not to keep his word. About the hokage, it's nothing we can do to save him. He used the reaper death seal in the invasion to stop Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"And the second time?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Me and you went to go find Tsunade so she could become the hokage. Orochimaru tried to convince her into healing his arms by offering to use the reanimation jutsu to bring back her old lover and younger brother. In the end, she doesn't heal him. Me, you, Tsunade and Shizune end up battling against him and Kabuto. Eventually forcing them to retreat. That's going to be the second time." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya sighed. "Ok I'm on board with your guys plan. It's not like you aren't going to go through with it even if I don't agree. I'm sure Tsunade will as well. I'm glad you have full control over Kurama's chakra Naruto. I'm interested to see how well he's trained you two. By the way, I'm making both of you my apprentices. Tsunade and Orochimaru are going to have to share you two with me."

Naruto and Sakura beamed. They got Jiraiya to agree with their plan and take them on as his students.

"Remember you can't tell the hokage about any of the information regarding Orochimaru. If we wanted him to know we would've told him. Him knowing won't change his death from happening unfortunately." Sakura told the sannin.

"I know I know, I'm just glad you two have more information on the akatsuki than I do. It will save me a lot of time and effort." Jiraiya said.

"Now that's out of the way." Naruto disappeared and appeared in an orange flash in front of Jiraiya. He sent a chakra enhanced fist to the man's stomach.

Poor Jiraiya couldn't even react. He was reminded of both Minato and Tsunade at the same time. Naruto delivered a four piece combo to the man. All chakra enhanced, two fists to his ribs with the other two to the face. Naruto finished it by spartan kicking Jiraiya hard in the chest. Sending the sannin crashing into a rock. When he made impact with the rock. Jiraiya was buried under smaller broken pieces from the rock. He groaned in pain. Jiraiya hasn't experienced an ass kicking like this since one of the times he pissed Tsunade off.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to the injured sannin. "Thats for missing out on fucking 14 years old my life you pervert! I know why you had to stay away from me. But damn it you still could've visited at least once a year so I could've known I actually had somebody out there besides the old man. And next time you take me on a 2 year trip out of the village. Actually TELL ME YOU ARE MY GOD FATHER DAMN IT!" Naruto raged before taking a deep breath.

"Really though I'm not mad at you. Just make sure you make it up to me. I'm not letting you die this time around. So don't go asking Tsunade for solo dangerous infiltration missions without any backup!" Naruto told his god father.

Sakura pulled him out if the rocks and started healing him. "You deserved that Shishio." She spoke softly to him. Sakura did enjoy the beatdown he just received. She was happy that Naruto finally got that out of them.

Once Jiraiya was fully healed. He sat up. "I hear you kid, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I promise I will make it up to you. I won't go on that suicide mission you are talking about. And you are right Sakura, I did deserve that. I deserved more than that to be honest."

"Good now it's finally nice to meet you again pervy-sage." Naruto grinned as if he just wasn't angry a couple minutes ago.

Jiraiya stood up. "By the way, what are you two to each other? Just teammates?" He asked.

Naruto pulled Sakura into a deep kiss. This time she was kinda expecting it. When Naruto pulled back he said. "She is my teammate, my girlfriend, my future wife, my vixen and my soulmate. That's who Sakura-chan is to me."

Sakura was blushing at some of the titles he's given her. She's often thought of Naruto as her future husband. It was very pleasing to know that he thought of her as his future wife. She knew it wasn't a man alive that could ever compare to her Naruto. She smiled at him and pecked his lips. "He's my boyfriend, my fox, future husband, teammate and soulmate Shishio." Sakura added.

Jiraiya whistled. "Already planning on marrying each other huh? Well you two do seem to fit as a couple. Good to know that my god son is interested in girls. Now I guess I should start training you in the rasengan."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before smirking. They turned their palms upwards and started forming the rasengan in their hands.

Jiraiya was gobsmacked by what he was seeing. "How the hell do both of you know that already? How long did it take you to master it?" He asked.

"Well you taught it to me in my past life. When the old sage gave us back our memories and stuff. I knew how to do the rasengan again. I taught it to Sakura. When you first taught me this. It took me a month to get the basics down but a week to master it. It only took Sakura-chan a week to master it because of her near perfect chakra control." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun also complete it. He can use multiple elements with the rasengan. I'm working on adding my water element to it. I haven't made much progress since I haven't had too much time to work on it. I plan on doing so during this month." Sakura said.

The toad sannin was amazed by his new students. It took him almost a year to master the rasengan. "Show me the completed version Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and channeled his wind chakra into his rasengan. Showing his wind style version.

Jiraiya marveled at it. He could hear the small screeching sound coming from it. Naruto and Sakura both canceled their jutsu.

"Your father would be very proud of you Naruto. As well as your mother. I'm proud of you myself. I'm highly impressed with you as well Sakura. Jeez you two are giving me much to teach you. I was going to start off with some basics. But it's no need to as far as I can tell." Jiraiya voiced.

"How about you spar with us? We really don't need training for exams themselves. I'm more than confident that I can beat Neji as I am now without much problems. But you can never be too unprepared against a tailed beast." Sakura suggested.

"You can let us sign the toad scroll too. I think Anko is going to let us sign the snake scroll as well." Naruto said.

"Alright then well start with sparring." Jiraiya agreed.

Suddenly a burst of smoke appeared. When they turned to see who is was. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in fear.

"Oi my dear little kits. You didn't think I was just going to sit back during this month did you? Hell no I need to make sure you two will be able to handle mostly anything Shukaku throws at you. So get ready for hell part 2." Kurama said in his clone form of Naruto.

Jiraiya noticed the red slit eyes, darker whiskers and deep voice. "I'm taking it this is Kurama?" He asked his students.

"Yeah this is Kurama, my furry partner." Market introduced him.

"Damn it I forgot about Kurama-sensei!" Sakura whined. She knew he was going to put her and Naruto through hell again. But she also knew his training was very beneficial.

"Oi you toad pervert." Kurama pointed at Jiraiya.

Knowing he was talking to a being who could end his existence if he chose to. Plus from how Naruto and Sakura described him. He knew he wouldn't die since apparently Kurama was not evil. But that didn't mean he didn't feel intimidated. So Jiraiya answered him. "What can I do for you Kurama?" He asked nervously.

"If you slack off in their training like you did with Naruto the last two times. First was for this very month of training. You only taught him walking walking and the summoning jutsu. Second time was when you took him on a 2 year training trip. You wasted half of the time with women. Instead of making my kit stronger. If you fuck up with either Naruto or Sakura I will have you head you pervert. My kits are more important than you needing to get laid. Do I make myself clear pervert?" Kurama threatened.

"Crystal." Jiraiya quickly answered. He didn't want to die soon. So he made a few mental notes to not slack off with anything his new students needed.

"Good." Kurami smirked.

"Oh yeah pervy-sage can you sign my book? It was authored by you." Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah mines too? Please Shishio?" Sakura also asked.

"Are you talking about Icha Icha?" Jiraiya wondered.

"No not that one, we haven't started that yet." Sakura answered as her and Naruto pulled out one of their favorite books.

Jiraiya was stunned when he saw they had the first book he ever published. Tales Of a Gutsy Ninja. "W-Where did you find those? I know they aren't sold in many places." He questioned them.

"We found it at this one book shop. Apparently these were the last two copies in all of Konoha. Plus I've read it before in my past life. I know you based this off of Nagato. But it's where my name comes from." Naruto replied.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Alright I'll sign them." Jiraiya agreed.

The couple handed him their books. Jiraiya took out a pen and signed them with his signature then gave them back to his students.

"Speaking of Nagato, how was he doing?" Jiraiya wondered.

"..He's the one who killed you." Naruto told him.

"Oh...well that won't happened this time. You gotta tell me more about him later on." Jiraiya said.

"Oi! Enough chit chat! Get your asses into gear kits. It's time to start part 2 of your hell for the month!" Kurama declared.

That began Naruto and Sakura's journey to Hell part 2.

The crazy fox had the couple spar separately first. Naruto started off with Jiraiya. Sakura unfortunately had to start with Kurama. Then they switched. Naruto was with Kurama while Sakura was with Jiraiya. After that Kurama made them fight against each other.

Jiraiya was highly impressed with their skills as of right now. They can easily fight on par with him. He could understand how they were able to hold their own against Orochimaru. Hell he believes they may be even stronger than him without his sage mode. But Jiraiya knew that Naruto could also use senjutsu. From what he was told Naruto can use senjutsu chakra in his attacks. But he didn't have his full prowess of it because he didn't know sage mode yet. He would have to go back to mt myōboku to relearn it. Sakura was a literal mini Tsunade. Naruto had his Tsunade aspects as well. But it showed in Sakura more. Jiraiya knew his pink haired student was far more talented than Tsunade. Especially with the way she can use Mokuton. He already knew she was a good healer, but not to what extent. According to Sakura, she could not use senjutsu chakra yet. But she was practicing her meditation skills in the forest to learn how to become one with nature. She told him she expected it to take some time before she learns her own sage mode. But she promised she would do it. And the toad sannin believed her too. After all, she also had a piece of Hashirama soul like Naruto.

Jiraiya soon found out how deadly the couple can beat when they fight as a team. He did not know how did Kurama got them to this level in just a little over a month. It would seem impossible for anybody to attain such a level. Let alone fresh out the academy genin. But Naruto and Sakura clearly didn't get the memo. Jiraiya easily summarized how they weren't normal by any standards. Their teamwork easily overwhelmed Jiraiya. They put him on his ass quicker than he would like to admit.

Kurama obviously was still far above their level. While he will admit he's very impressed with their skills as of now. In his opinion by bijuu standards. They weren't good enough yet. In his opinion they still had a ways to go before they reach Madara and Hashirama's level at their prime. He doubted it would take another three years. Especially considering how much help they will be receiving. Add their abnormal growth rate. He estimated about a year and a half to 2 years. 2 in a half years at most. That more than enough time for them to truly hone their skills. For now as long as they could handle Shukaku with no major issues. He was going to be satisfied.

After their training, Naruto and Sakura led Jiraiya over to Sakura's house to meet her mother. Naruto told him how Mebuki became a mother figure to him in small amount of time he got to know her. So Jiraiya thought it would be appropriate for him to thank her properly. He knows Naruto hasn't gotten any maternal affection since he was born. So the affection he was receiving from Mebuki was much appreciated by Jiraiya.

Sakura fully approved Naruto's relationship with her mother. She understood how lonely he was being an orphan. Especially after the times he vented to her about his past. He was treated terribly growing up as a child. That's why she encouraged Naruto and her mother to try to develop a closer bond with one another.

The group of three arrived at Sakura's house. Said girl took out her keys and unlocked her door. She walked in leading the boys in.

"Mom I'm home!" Sakura called out.

Mebuki came downstairs to greet her daughter. When she got down, Mebuki was surprised to see Jiraiya here.

"Welcome back Sakura and Naruto. It's good to see you again Jiraiya-sama. I assume you know everything right?" Mebuki asked with her arms crossed.

Jiraiya felt the fire and anger from her eyes. She may have not shown it. But Jiraiya could tell behind her gaze was raging fury. A mother's fury. He knew he was in for it. But he had no choice but to accept whatever was coming to him. He wondered if Anko was going to do something similar. Sakura did tell him that she's an older sister to both of them.

"U-umm yes I know. I just found out a few hours ago." Jiraiya answered nervously.

Mebuki walked up to him. Jiraiya was scared as shit right now. Sakura knew he had it coming. Naruto wondered what was going on.

Mebuki smacked Jiraiya hard across the face. Then backhanded him with the same hand. Leaving two stinging red marks on the sannin's face.

"I won't say much, but if you ever and I mean ever go this long without being in Naruto's life again. I will hunt you down myself a painful torture you until you die while screaming for mercy. I don't care if you are a shinobi or not. Your skills will not overcome my rage. Do I make myself clear?" Mebuki threatened him. She spoke in a calm tone laced with anger in it.

Sakura smiled and nodded in approval of her mother's threat. Naruto was touched that she would do such a thing.

Jiraiya was very scared. Only Tsunade was able to make him this scared whenever he truly pissed her off. He could see and feel that same anger from Mebuki Haruno. He 1000% believed her when she said she will hunt him down and painfully kill him herself. Jiraiya was so scared that he was doubting his sage mode would even help him if he made a mistake like this again. He had half the mind to go strangle his sensei himself for forcing him to do such a act.

"I asked you a question Jiraiya-sama. Do I make myself clear?" Mebuki asked again.

"Y-Y-Yes c-crystal." The toad sage legs were shaking in fear.

Mebuki smiled. "Good now welcome to my home Jiraiya-sama. What brings you here?"

Jiraiya took a deep breath and looked at Mebuki. "I wanted to properly thank you for giving Naruto a maternal figure in his life for the amount of time you've known him. As his god father, it's only right that I come personally to thank you." He bowed slightly.

"Oh it's nothing to thank me about. Naruto is like the son I never had. And he's my future son in law. He's such a joy to be around. He's always helps me out with anything. He treats my daughter like a queen." Mebuki kept listing off compliments about Naruto. Who was blushing from the embarrassment of it all. Sakura was very amused with his reaction.

Jiraiya was just happy that Mebuki adored his god son so much.

Mebuki had made dinner for everyone. Afterwards Naruto wanted to head to his house. Jiraiya followed him. Sakura was going to meet them there after she spends a little more time with her mom.

Jiraiya and Naruto were walking down the road.

"So you live in your parents house now huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I've been there for about almost 2 months now. Sakura stays over a lot. Anko also stays over very frequently. Ino often visits either every day or every other day. She also stays over sometimes. Haku and Zabuza stops by pretty often. Zabuza keeps trying to get either me or Sakura pick up kenjutsu so he can train one of us in it. Haku helped me out a lot with my ice release. She's also a good friend who stays over sometimes when she's got some free time. Kakashi-sensei is a lazy but caring older brother figure to me and Sakura. This time around we got him to open up more around us. Shikamaru and Choji hangs out with us sometimes. They are Ino's teammates. Mebuki-kaachan comes over often if me and Sakura aren't over her house. She doesn't really stay over. Only when she feels too lazy to walk back home does she stay." Naruto explained.

"I see, speaking of teammate I forgot if you guys said something about this earlier. But don't you have a third teammate?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes we told you this already. And we did have a third teammate. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He's the last survivor of the Uchiha massacre. But he's a real pain in the ass. He has a superiority complex. Thinning everyone is beneath him. One day I hope he mellows out. Considering in my past life I considered him a brother. But ever since he substituted himself with Sakura to save his own ass and call Sakura a sacrificial piece. I'm not fond of him. Neither is Sakura. She hates him and I don't blame her." Naruto replied.

"Damn Orochimaru wasn't like that when he was a kid. He had his creepy moments. But it wasn't until his adulthood where he really started going down a dark path. But you and Sakura say he ends up changing when he was revived at some point during the fourth great ninja war." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah he does, by the looks of things. It's a good chance he'll start to change in this time too. Even earlier than he did the first time. He's already interested in me and Sakura. Plus he agreed to an alliance if we stop him those two times. And the guy offered to train us." Naruto shrugged.

"I still don't see why are you two going to accept his offer. I mean I know it'll be real beneficial if we can get Orochimaru to form an alliance. But he's still not that trustworthy to risk being trained by him. What if he tries to take over your bodies?" Jiraiya questioned.

"How many chances come by when you are offered to be trained by all three of the legendary sannin? Orochimaru may be creepy and untrustworthy for now. But Sakura made a good point. His knowledge is very valuable. It's many things he can teach to teenagers like me and Sakura. Plus if we train under him. It'll likely he'll develop some sort of attachment to us. It's a safe way to ensure that if he doesn't join konoha again after the whole akatsuki ordeal is finished. At least he won't try to attack it again. Also it's a good chance for you three to all be on good terms again." Naruto said.

"Wasn't expecting you to be so smart gaki." Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hey! I wasn't that dumb in the first place. I just wanted others to underestimate me. But I will admit, Sakura also played a big part into increasing my intelligence even more than what it was at the time. Plus me playing the fool was one of the only ways to get attention from anybody for a few years." The blond replied.

Jiraiya winced at hearing his last sentence. Eventually they arrived at Naruto's house. It's been years since Jiraiya was last here. He walked around the home. Reminiscing the old times before the attack 14 years ago.

30 minutes later, Sakura showed up.

The next day Naruto and Sakura went to go meet Yamato. He was the same as they remembered him. Yamato gave Naruto two jutsu to work on. He was impressed with Sakura's mastery with her wood release. It was easy to tell that she was more of a natural user of it than he was. He knew by the end of this month. She would surpass him in that regard.

During the rest of the month, the couple spent every day together. Whether it was training, relaxing or whatever they did. They were always together for the most part. They trained with Yamato in the mornings. While spending the rest of the day with Jiraiya and Kurama. The couple would also spend time with their friends. Ino and Anko were over a lot like usual. Zabuza and Haku came around. Jiraiya was around them everyday. They also hung over more with Hinata. The blunette was finding a best friend in Sakura. Who accepted it with open arms. She's also grown close with Naruto, Ino, Anko and Haku Jiraiya gave her a free Icha Icha book. Which surprisingly she really enjoyed. She often told her opinions to the sage.

Hinata was growing out of her shyness, becoming more confident in herself with each passing day. She just like Ino and Sakura adored Kurama's fur when she met him inside of Naruto's mindscape.

During the middle of second week. Anko and Jiraiya has Naruto and Sakura both sign the toad and snake summoning scroll. The couple met a few toads and snakes.

Sakura had finally learned how to combine her water chakra with her rasengan. She also improved her control of her upgrade chakra.

Naruto had also improved himself. Before him or Sakura realized it a month had gone by.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the finals were here. Over the past month, Naruto and Sakura were put through hell by their bijuu-sensei Kurama. Kurama was very confident in their skill level to handle Shukaku without any major issues. During the month, both of them were able to master the hiraishin. Now they didn't have any restrictions on how many times they could teleport.

They helped Ino improved her physical strength. Even though they were technically not supposed to help the competition. Sakura couldn't resist wanting to help her best friend. Hinata also joined in on the training.

Jiraiya kept his word and spent everyday with the couple. Over the month, he's grown fond over the pair. He was also pleased with their progress.

Naruto and Sakura finally freed Anko from her curse seal. Anko was forever grateful that she had such caring siblings. When it was removed, she pulled both of them in a group hug. Kissing them furiously on their cheeks. Ever since then she's been training herself against Jiraiya. She could now get even stronger because she no longer had to use a good portion of her chakra to suppress the curse seal.

Sakura and Naruto also informed Hinata about their whole experience with the sage and their past life's. So she was fairly caught up on the same information everyone else the couple really trusted. The same could be said for Zabuza and Haku. They were also informed. This meant that they all knew about the invasion that was going to happen.

Now Naruto, Sakura and Ino were all standing in the middle of the chunin stadium with the other finalists. Instead of Hayate, Genma was the proctor this time.

Naruto and Sakura could see Orochimaru disguised as the kazekage. They could also feel his chakra signature.

Mebuki, Anko, Hinata, Jiraiya, Zabuza. Haku, Kakashi, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Tenten and the rest of the jounin with up in the stands.

Since Dosu didn't show up, Ino automatically won her match. Going to the next round. Kankuro also backed out of his match with Shino. Causing the crowd to boo at him.

"Maybe I should.." Shikamaru thought about quitting.

"Oh no you don't lazy ass! Get down there." Ino accidentally pushed Shikamaru over the rail from the spectators area. When the Nara landed, he groaned in pain then glared at his teammate. Who looked somewhat sorry for pushing him.

Shikamaru grumbled as he stood up. Making eye contact with Temari. 'Troublesome why do I have to fight a girl? Girls are so troublesome and strong. I could be watching clouds instead of doing this.' He complained mentally.

"Looks like you don't want to be here?" Temari commented with a light smirk.

"No I don't, but I don't have much of a choice. I have a few friends who will never let me hear the end of it if I don't at least try. Plus if they don't than my mother will. I'd rather not deal with her." Shikamaru replied.

Genma gave off the signal to the fight.

Their battle played out just how it did originally. Shikamaru being the tactical genius he is. Tried to come up with 100s of ways to defeat his opponent.

Temari wasn't making it easy on him. She knew about his shadows. Once Shikamaru used it on here at the start of the match. The blonde quickly calculated the distance he could send it. Of course Shikamaru had a way to get passed that.

He had used his jacket and a kunai to create another shadow by letting the wind carry them. Shika used the shadow to increase the range of his shadow. Temari was caught off guard. She dodged his shadow the best she could.

Temari sent a gust of wind from her fan to the Nara. Shikamaru had to use his arms to cover his face. When the wind died down. He threw two kunai towards Temari. Temari didn't think anything of it so she just dodged his kunai with ease.

That's what Shikamaru was counting on. As soon as he saw Temari get comfortable and let her guard down again. He had her.

"W-What!" Temari suddenly felt her movements being restricted.

She looked up to see the smirk on Shikamaru's face. "But how? How did your shadow reach me?"

"If you would pay attention to the kunai behind you. You'll get your answer. You seem like a smart girl so I'm sure you will figure it out." Shikamaru replied.

Temari grunted as Shikamaru turned his head so she could turn hers. The blond looked at the kunai and saw there were string attached to them. That's when she saw the shadow of the string.

"I see so you had string attached to the kunai. You used its shadow to trap me." Temari said.

"Bingo, it's a little something I picked up from my opponent in the prelims. I honestly did not expect it to work. But hey I'm not complaining." Shikamaru shrugged.

For some reason, Temari liked Shikamaru. He may come off as lazy. But his mind is dangerous. "So what now?" Temari smirked.

"Now I'm going to give up." Shikamaru replied loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"WHAT!" Ino and Naruto yellled.

Sakura just laughed. "This is so Shika, I don't see how you two are even surprised."

"Wait what? But you have me right where you want me?" Temari asked in confusion.

The Nara sighed. "That may be true, but I wasted a lot of chakra earlier. I barely had enough to even cast the shadow so I could capture you." His shadow released Temari from its hold. "A wise shinobi has to know when and where to pick their battles. They also have to know when to retreat. I would be fighting a losing battle since you have more chakra than me. Sometimes it's better to choose to live another day." Shikamaru finished as he turned around.

Many of the audience was booing him in disappointment. But then Nara didn't care. He just kept making his way up to his friends. Temari was just staring at him in shock still. It was hard to accept this as a win. To her it was her loss. She felt bad that Suna is going to betray Konoha. It's a couple of people she wanted to be friends with. She made her way back to her brothers.

Genma just smirked. 'Heh like father like son. Both of them are too lazy for their own good.'

When Shikamaru got to the spectators area. He was greeted by his fellow competitors. Ino was already yelling at him.

"Come on Shika I know you could've won! Seriously you need to train more!" Ino told her friend.

"Aw shut up already Ino. Sometimes it not all about winning." Shikamaru answered.

"At least you tried buddy. Plus it's good not to force yourself into chakra exhaustion. You made the right move." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Here Shika eat this food pill. Naruto will heal you." Sakura gave him a food pill.

It was Sakura's turn to fight. Her and Naruto decided to make flashy entrances. It would be a good way to send a message to the invading forces. Ino and Shikamaru wished her good luck.

"Like before you don't need my luck. Just go out there and kick his ass and put on a good show. I'll be cheering for you the whole way Sakura-chan." Naruto told his girlfriend before pulling her into a kiss.

Once they broke it, Sakura gave him another peck on the lips. "Don't scream too loud and tell Kurama-sensei he better be watching me."

"Don't worry, he says he wouldn't think of missing our fights." Naruto replied.

Sakura hopped on the rail. She could see Neji was already down there waiting for her. So she took out one of her tri-pronged kunai from her pouch and toss it down to the ground.

When the kunai hit, everyone who was old enough to recognize that kunai had their jaws dropped. Civilian and shinobi alike. The jounin were stupefied for the most part.

In the kage box, Sarutobi and Orochimaru shocked beyond belief. Neither one expecting to see that kunai any time soon if ever again.

'I swear to Kami I hope those two kids stop me. I want to train them. If that means I have to ally myself with Konoha for the long run then so be it.' Orochimaru thought to himself.

'If they know what I'm thinking they do. Then these kids are going to be legendary.' Hiruzen noted.

The only ones in the stand who weren't shocked were Jiraiya and Anko. Both of them were looking at everyone's shocked faces.

Sakura soon did what they were expecting her to do. She disappeared in a flash and appeared in a pink flash right in front of her opponent. That act got then audiences full attention for this fight.

"How could Sakura know the hiraishin?" Kakashi was trying to figure out.

"You shouldn't be too surprised at what my students can do Kakashi." Jiraiya smirked.

"Wait where you the one training them?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't know if you could call it training them. But I did help them out a lot during the month along with their other furry sensei. Those kids are something else." Jiraiya spoke with proudness in his tone as he watched the battlefield.

Kakashi just sighed. He already suspected they were stronger than him before the exams started. With Sakura performing the hiraishin. He knew for a fact that they surpassed him by a wide margin. He was excited to see both of his students fights.

Genma was excited to see this fight. 'It's been a long time since I saw hiraishin performed like that. I still can't use it to that level. I hope that Hyuga kid will be alright.'

Neji knew he had a tough battle ahead of him. He still believed fate would declare him the winner. But he didn't know if fate would prevent him from being badly hurt while winning.

"A flashy entrance won't save you from fate." Neji said to Sakura.

'Oh yeah Naruto did say he was all about this fate bullshit until he got his ass kicked.' Sakura thought.

'Well get to kicking his ass outer. Losing in not an option.' Inner said.

'It's not like we were going to lose in the first place Inner.' Sakura replied.

"Fate won't save you either from having that stick so far up your ass either." Sakura smirked.

Genma began the match.

Sakura knew she could end the match with ninjutsu. But she wanted to see how good he was with his juken. So she threw 5 kunai in his direction and dashed toward him with low jounin speed to start off.

Neji activated his byakugan, deflected the kunai then got tried to ready himself just as Sakura approached him. He remembered her being faster than Lee with his weights off. So he trained with his sensei and Lee to get used to seeing people move at a faster speed then what he was used to.

The pinkette attacked Neji with a palm strike. Neji met her strike with one of his own. Chakra bursting out from each of their hands. The Hyuga prodigy was stunned at what she did.

Sakura activated her upgrade chakra and sent it to her eyes. Now instead of her normal emerald green eyes, her eyes were glowing a fiery pink color. Over the last 3 months, she's gotten more practice in with her upgrade chakra. So she could see chakra points and coils a lot better than she originally could. Sakura had doubts it was on the level of a byakugan yet. But it was good enough for her since she's such a bookworm. The pinkette memorized where most chakra points are located from the books she's studied.

Also sparring with Hinata, Sakura studied her juken form to try to make it more suitable for Hinata. Watching the blunette fight gave her a good idea on how the juken works. So she was going to imitate Neji to fuck with his head. A great idea that her and her lovable boyfriend came up with together.

Neji attacked Sakura with another palm strike. This time aimed to her stomach. But Sakura knocked his hand with her left palm and used the index and middle fingers of both of her hands to strike him quickly in three of his chakra points. Making the boy stagger back for a second. Before he went back on to the attack.

Sakura dodged blocked the next three of Neji's hits. Forcing his an opening to his chest. She used hit two more of chakra points then sent him back with a chakra enhanced palm strike to his stomach.

Neji skidded back several feet. He was holding his stomach in moderate pain. The Hyuga prodigy was angry at the pinkette for making a fool out of him.

Up in the stands, the Hyuga Clan was stunned to see someone who was not from their clan. Beating their most gifted prodigy to date in their clan taijutsu.

"Hey dad, isn't that oneesama's friend Sakura that's she's been talking about recently? How did she beat Neji-nii in juken?" Hanabi asked her father.

'That girl, so she's the one who saved Hinata and is being called a more talented mini Tsunade. At least that's how lord hokage described her. It's because of her and that boy Naruto that Hinata has improved over the last month. She's more confident in herself. If this girl Sakura can use our juken good enough to best Neji. Then I'm glad Hinata has become a good friend of hers.' Hiashi thought to himself.

"I'm not too sure myself Hanabi. But Sakura is called a prodigy in her own right. If I'm being honest with you. This fight will not be an easy one for Neji to win." He admitted truthfully.

Hanabi was shocked by her father's words. "Wow but isn't Neji-nii the strongest of his year?"

"Maybe of his year, but that girl is in a different class if she can do what she just did to Neji. Pay attention to her boyfriend Naruto too. His fight is next and it's rumors that he's stronger than Neji as well." Hiashi answered his daughter.

Hanabi turned his attention back to the fight. The young girl was in awe of Sakura. Hanabi wanted to aspire herself to be just like the pinkette.

"That's right Sakura! Kick his ass!" Ino cheered.

"Naruto you and your girlfriend are such a troublesome lot." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto grinned at his lazy friend. "But you love us tho don't you Shika? You have to admit this is amusing to watch."

"Yeah I'll admit that at least. I'm pretty sure if your guys goal was to piss him off. You accomplished it." Shikamaru gave off a lazy grin.

Gaara was intrigued by the pinkette. Ever since he's saw Sakura and Naruto. He's been craving to fight them. He could hear Shukaku calling for their blood. Gaara knew out of all the participants in the exam. Those two along with himself were the strongest out of them all. The red head released some of his bloodlust knowing that he would get to fight Naruto next. He would prove his existence to this world yet again.

Temari was ignoring her younger brother's slight bloodlust. She was more interested in Sakura. When she saw the pinkette's fight in the prelims. Temari thought 'finally a kunoichi who actually carries herself as a real strong beautiful kunoichi.' Sakura was the main one Temari wanted to become friends with. A small part of her hoped Konoha won the upcoming invasion. Temari had a feeling that something wasn't right with her father. Well she always thought that way of him. But he was acting more out of character than usual. His presence just didn't feel the same anymore. It felt more dark. That's why that small part of her hoped Konoha won. Then if Suna and Konoha somehow remain allies. She could definitely make a friend out of Sakura. Temari was also interested in Naruto. He reminded her of Gaara in a strange but familiar way. She just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"So Jiraiya-sama, where you expecting Sakura to do this?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope not at all, but I'm not surprised. Considering how I heard that Hyuga kid has a stick up his ass. It's not surprising that Sakura or Naruto would find some way to mess with him. Naruto's prankster attitude has rubbed off on Sakura." Jiraiya answered.

Anko smirked. "Just what I would expect from my precious little siblings. Sorry Gai but your student is about to get a good ole ass whooping." She looked to the bushy brow jounin.

Of course Gai wasn't a fool. While he did help his student the best he could to prepare him. He had high doubts Neji could beat Sakura. That girl was something else. "Anything can happen in battle. You know this Anko, right my youthful rival?"

Kakashi did his usual to fuck with his friend. Hen turned his head. "Huh you say something Gai?"

"Damn you Kakashi!" Gai cried out.

"That's it baby girl go kick his ass! Show that Hyuga what a Haruno is made of!" Mebuki cheered for her daughter, feeling full of pride for Sakura.

"Well pinky is kicking ass like usual." Zabuza said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, would you Hinata-chan?" Haku asked her friend.

"Not at all, this fight was Sakura's for the win before it even started." Hinata replied to Haku with a smile.

Back on the battlefield, Neji was glaring at Sakura.

"How dare you use make a mockery out of the Hyuga Clan's prized taijutsu!" Neji yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh boo hoo, it's a fight between shinobi. You're just mad that I was able to beat you in your own taijutsu style." She smirked.

Neji felt his anger rise even more. But he took a deep breath and relaxed. He knew she was trying to get him to angry and reckless. "You must be foolish to think you could beat me. Fate had already decided the winner. That winner is me. You can't defy fate. You are destined to lose this battle."

"Oh spare me that fate bullshit would you. You don't even really believe what you are saying. Because if you did, you wouldn't have tried to kill my dear Hinata-hime. Isn't it the branch member's purpose is to serve the main branch? If that's the case why would you Neji, who is a branch member try to kill a main branch member. The heiress herself at that. If that's not defying fate, I don't know what is." Sakura said.

Her words hit Neji hard. Deep down he knew she was right. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. The facts were it's the branch family's purpose to serve the main branch. And he did try to kill Hinata out of anger. This made him start to question his own beliefs. He would be a hypocrite if he didn't.

"I mean look at me. I was civilian born. No shinobi history in my family whatsoever. Most people wrote me off as a bookworm who was a helpless fan girl with the only thing going for her is her chakra control. My boyfriend was the deadlast of our class. He was classified as completely talentless. But look at us now. Defied all the odds to become as badass as we are today. Now I'm done talking. I'm going to kick your ass now." Sakura said.

Neji smirked. "You can try."

"Oh believe me, I'll do more than try." Sakura smirked herself as she dashed at the boy again.

They engaged in a heated juken battle. Chakra expelling from their hands with each strike. Sakura dodged or blocked most of Neji's hits. But he was able to close some of her chakra points. Neji was fighting a losing battle. Sakura kept closing more of his chakra points than he would like to admit.

He backed to gain some distance. Then he decided to take a risk. Neji got into a familiar stance. "**Eight Trigams: 64 Palms**!" 

Sakura saw him try to attack her. She still had her upgrade chakra flowing through her eyes. So she was able to predict Neji's movements. Plus even without using her upgrade chakra. He regular sight was more than trained enough to follow his movements with no issues. But to fuck with him. She decided to let him close her chakra points.

Neji thrusted his hands towards the pinkette. Two palms, four palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" He finished his attack.

Sakura flew in the air and landed on the ground. She coughed up just a bit of blood.

Neji smirked. "It's over."

His smirk vanished when he heard Sakura laughing. She kick flipped herself back up. Then brushed herself off. "Ok I'm definitely using that one day."

"Are you going to admit defeat?" Neji asked.

Sakura looked as if he was stupid. "No of course not. Why would you even ask something as stupid as that?"

"Because I blocked off all 64 of your chakra points. You can use your chakra." Neji answered.

Sakura smirked. "Sorry Neji but that rule doesn't apply to me." She clapped her hands together.

"Hhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" She roared. She was releasing her pink upgrade chakra. The chakra was flowing wildly in the air. Causing the ground to break apart. Those broken pieces rose in the air as he power kept increasing.

Neji was stunned, he had to put his arms in front of his face because the wind was so strong. 'How? How can she still use chakra? What is this chakra? Chakra is blue. How is her chakra this pink color?' Neji had so many questions going on through his head.

Eventually Sakura brought her chakra back in. It shrouded all over her body. It looked exactly like how a jinchuuriki's initial form does. She kept her smirk at Neji.

"Alright Neji here's that ass kicking I promised." Sakura charged at Neji faster than he could blink. She delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Making the boy vomit his spit. Following up with a knee to his chin. Two punches to his chest, a palm strike and a chakra enhanced punch to the nose to finish off her combo.

Neji was sent flying. He was in a lot of pain but he quickly righted himself in the air. When he landed, his byakugan was blazing at his opponent. Neji's eyes widened in shock once he seen Sakura form wooden spikes and sent them his way at high speeds.

'She knows Mokuton!' Neji along with many people collectively thought.

Neji quickly rotated his body to form a dome of chakra around him to protect himself. He used **Rotation **to fend off the spikes. When Neji stopped his defense. He was once again stunned by the jutsu Sakura was forming in her palm.

Not just him, but many of the audience was stun. When they heard that familiar swirling sound. They were reminded of the fourth hokage. Many jounin were amazed by the pinkette.

Sarutobi wasn't even surprised. "So she did learn it after all. Well it's not much of a surprise since she can perform the hiraishin."

Orochimaru was thinking. 'Truly a prodigy, a gift from the heavens itself. If she can perform this A-rank technique. Then I have no doubts that Naruto can as well. Please I'm begging for these two to stop me!' The snake sannin was half way tempted to call off the invasion. But he couldn't let this opportunity of fighting his old sensei pass up.

Sakura had formed a rasengan in her hand. Her upgrade chakra still in its initial form. "Get ready Neji!" She roared as she dashed at the boy.

Neji had no choice but to use his rotation again. He quickly performed his ultimate defense. Sakura's rasengan collided with it head on. Both creating sparks of energy and a wild wind from their attacks.

Unfortunately for Neji, the rasengan was the highest form of shape transformation. The rasengan was a lot stronger than his defense. Sakura made cracked through his shield. Before ultimately breaking through it and slamming her rasengan dead in Neji's stomach.

Said boy was sent back hard around the stadium wall. His body went right through it. Causing some smaller rocks to fall on his broken form.

Sakura released her upgrade chakra and walked over to the boy. She pulled him out of the rubble. But left him laying on the ground. Neji couldn't move. His body was screaming with pain.

"I-I guess you beat me after all. I guess you can defy fate after all." Neji admitted.

"Yes you can, I mean from what I know. The branch members aren't supposed to know **Rotation **or** Sixty-Four Palms**. But _you _do, you defy the fate of a branch member not being able to learn main branch member techniques. It speaks volume to your skills that you could learn it on your own. Now Neji, I need you to take that stick out of your ass. And be a nice cousin to Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata told me and Naruto about what happened to your father. I know it's unfair that he was the one who had to die. But life isn't fair. I lost my father at a young age and Naruto never even met his. Hinata doesn't even have her mother anymore. So crying about how unfair everything is. You are better than that. And if I hear you still being a dick to Hinata. Me or Naruto will come deal with you personally. Understand?" Sakura asked him.

Neji nodded. He knew he needed to apologize to Hinata. What he tried to do to her was wrong. She didn't deserve his anger.

Sakura smiled at him. "Good also come by with Hinata sometimes. If you want me or Naruto could remove your cage bird seal for you." She offered.

Neji's eyes widen hearing her words. "Can you really remove it?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura nodded. "Yep we can, me and Naruto are masters at fuinjutsu. Ask Hinata about it. We showed her how we can remove it."

Neji couldn't believe it. He was being offered a chance to finally be free. Free of the seal that he was branded with.

The pinkette bent down next to him and started healing him. Since her upgrade chakra was still laced with her normal chakra. Neji's injuries healed and chakra was replenished in only 30 seconds.

The boy was amazed that he no longer felt any pain. He felt like he didn't even lose any chakra at all. Neji stood up and looked at Sakura. "Thank you for your kindness Sakura-san." He bowed slightly.

Sakura waved him off. "Don't worry about it, and just call me Sakura. That's what all of my friends do."

"Alright then thank you Sakura." Neji walked off the battlefield.

Genma smirked. "Shosha: Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd went wild in applause. Sakura beamed at the praise she was receiving. She was so proud of herself at how far she's come in only a few month. Now the whole village knew about her strength. Soon they would also know about her beloved future husband's own powers. And she couldn't wait to see it.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA!" Ino and Naruto cheered.

"Yep I will never piss her off." Shikamaru noted with a smirk. He was happy for his troublesome friend.

"As expected of Sakura-san." Shino said.

"Damn that girl may cause us some problems." Kankuro said to his siblings.

"It's a good chance she will." Temari replied to her brother. 'Yeah I'm so going to find a way to talk to her.' She thought.

Gaara's bloodlust leaked out even more after feeling the power Sakura's displayed. It reminded him a lot like himself. A Jinchuriki, he wondered if she was also one herself. The red head made his way down to the battlefield.

"ALRIGHT THATS MY IMŌTO!" Anko cheered.

"THATS MY BABY GIRL! KICKED HIS ASS HARUNO STYLE!" Mebuki praised her daughter.

Hinata and Haku were also cheering for Sakura.

Kakashi was happy for his student. He knew she was bound to be promoted.

Jiraiya gazed proudly on his pink haired student. He wouldn't admit it to her yet. But he was starting to see her as his daughter. Jiraiya was very impressed with Sakura when he first met her. But after spending the past month with her. He's developed a close relationship with her. For now it was still a master-student relationship. But he could feel it becoming something stronger than that.

When Sakura came back up to the spectators area. She was greeted by a tackling hug by Ino. "That's how you kick ass!" Ino said.

Sakura hugged her friend back. "Did you expect anything less?"

Ino released her hug then stood up. She helped Sakura up as well. "No I didn't." Ino smiled.

Naruto kissed Sakura on her forehead. "Did it work?"

Sakura smirked. "Like a charm, I pulled that stick all the way out of his ass."

Naruto and Ino laughed while Shikamaru just sighed.

"Naruto you better go, your opponent is waiting for you. Man that guy gives me the creeps." Shikamaru said.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino turned to see Gaara was already on the field waiting.

"Well don't wanna keep him waiting too long." Naruto smirked.

He was pulled into a searing kiss by his beautiful soulmate. Sakura caught him completely off guard as she dominated their minute long kiss. When she pulled back she smiled at him. "Payback for the times you did that to me. But I had to give you a good luck kiss. You don't need it obviously. But it's the thought that counts. I'll be cheering you on as always. And I'll be ready as soon as the invasion starts. Go out there and show them just how strong Naruto Uzumaki, their future hokage really is."

Naruto had a mild blush on his face. It was reasons like this he was deeply in love with Sakura. She always knew how to make him feel so warm and loved. He could see her love for him radiating from her eyes.

"You got it Saku-hime." He pecked her lips before disappearing in an orange flash.

Sakura loved it when he called her that. She couldn't suppress her mild blush or beaming smile at the moment.

Naruto appeared in an orange flash in front of Gaara.

The audience were once again shocked. For some reason when Naruto appeared in an orange flash. It reminded them a lot more of the fourth hokage than it did when Sakura performed the hiraishin. That's when people started connecting the dots when they compared the similarities to Naruto and Minato.

'How the hell did we never notice?' Was most people's collective thought.

People were starting to realize that Naruto was Minato's legacy. The jounin were stupefied again because not only one but two genin knew the legendary hiraishin!

"You have some unique students Kakashi." Kurenai told the copy nin.

"This surpasses unique." Asuma added.

"They are truly the embodiment of youthfulness." Gai noted.

Kakashi sighed. Why was he even surprised? He was stupid to not think Naruto would learn the hiraishin as well. The couple always shared thier techniques with each other.

"Let me guess, you knew about this too right Jiraiya-sama?" He asked the sannin.

"Of course I did Kakashi. How could I not know that my god son mastered his father's greatest techniques." Jiraiya smirked.

That bit of information shocked the nearby jounin who heard Jiraiya. Kakashi wasn't worried since Naruto didn't want to keep his identity a secret since it was no need to. He was proud of who his parents was. He was proud of who he was. Naruto was proud of being a jinchuuriki.

Anko was looking down at her otouto with pride. She was proud of him and Sakura. Of course Anko knew how Naruto was ostracized by the villager. She was treated similar because of her relationship with Orochimaru. But she didn't have it nearly as bad as Naruto did. Anko wanted nothing more right now than for Naruto to prove to the villagers who wronged him, that they didn't break him. They only helped him grow even stronger.

"Well it's finally blondie's turn. He better give us a good show like pinky did." Zabuza voiced.

"I'm sure he will Zabuza. It's Naruto after all." Haku said.

"Naruto-kun will show everybody his strength. The villagers will see just how strong he's become." Hinata spoke.

"That's right Hinata, my little Naruto-chan will put on a show to remember." Mebuki agreed. 'Show then just how special you really are my son.' She thought.

'Now I get to see Naruto perform. Slowly but surely these two are making me forget about Sasuke. I'm going to give the signal sometime during this match. The moment of truth is almost here. I swear to Kami that I better be prevented from completely destroying this village.' Orochimaru thought.

"Well now its time for Konoha Most Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Ninja to show us his skills." Hiruzen said. He had a proud grandfatherly smile on his face while looking down at the blond.

'Not just one but two genin can do hiraishin better than me. Man what is up with this generation?' Genma thought as he begun the match.

'Alright kit, I know this isn't the place where you will defeat Shukaku. But I want you to still beat the hell out of his jinchuuriki until the invasion starts. This brat has nothing on you. His sand won't be able to keep up.' Kurama told his partner.

'I know Kurama, I got it.' Naruto replied.

Gaara was staring at Naruto with a crazed look. The blond felt bad since he knew it was Shukaku who was influencing Gaara to act this way. Add on the fact that his father thought it was a good idea to order multiple assassinations on Gaara. Naruto could understand just like before how Gaara was driven to such a dark point. He vowed to help his friend out once again. The red head had a bright future ahead of him after all.

Gaara felt his head aching in pain again before it stopped. He looked at Naruto with his normal look. He sent a wave of sand towards his enemy. Naruto channeled formed sharp **Chakra Scalpels **on on his hands. They were sharp enough to make a clean slice through Gaara's sand. The remaining saw blew away from the force of his swipe alone.

Of course Gaara kept sending more sand towards Naruto. But each time Naruto would just cut through it. Suddenly the sand started to surround the blond but he used hiraishin to flash to Gaara. The Ichibi jinchuuriki eye's widened when he saw Naruto appeared in an orange flash in front of him. His sand couldn't react in time to protect him from the chakra enhanced fist the blond hit him with. Gaara hit the ground hard, skidding back on it. He felt some of his sand armor on his body cracked.

Gaara stood up, but she wasn't prepared for the speed Naruto charged at him with. It was sannin level speed, way faster than what Lee came at him with. Naruto unleashed a barrage of hard chakra enhanced fists and kicks on the red head.

To the audience, most of them were amazed at the fierceness and quickness Naruto fought with. Temari, Kankuro and Baki were all stunned seeing Gaara get beat down so easily. He couldn't even defend himself because he automatic shield couldn't keep up.

"GO NARUTO! WHOOP THAT SUNA BASTARDS ASS!" Sakura and Ino cheered loudly.

"I'll like to see Sasuke stop him now." Shikamaru said while watching his friend.

"Going up against Naruto-san is very illogical." Shino voiced.

"I completely agree with you there Shino." Shikamaru replied.

Kiba was sitting next to his older sister and mother. Hana has just asked him a question that he hoped he wouldn't be asked.

"Hey Kiba isn't that the kid who kicked your ass in the prelims?" Hana asked. She knew it was but she wanted to mess with Kiba.

"Shut up Hana-nee!" Kiba yelled.

Tsume laughed. "Oh it definitely is Hana. That's Naruto Uzumaki alright. The supposed dead last of Kiba's class. The same dead last who really gave it to Kiba a month ago." She teased.

Kiba just groaned. Akamaru had told him he should've listened to him. He just had to act like a dumbass. 'Man I never want to piss Naruto or Sakura off again. They just might kill me next time.' He thought.

The jounin were stunned yet highly impressed with the blond's display. Lee has fire burning in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei I must train even harder to grow as strong as my youthful rivals!" He told Gai.

"That's the way Lee! You can't fall behind them in showing your youthfulness!" Gai replied to his student.

"Either way it looks like Neji would've lost to either him or Sakura." Tenten said.

"Kakashi what the hell did you teach those two?" Kurenai questioned with an incredulous expression.

Asuma's cigarette had fell out of his mouth for the 3 time today. "Seriously neither are your students are normal by any standards." He added.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Don't look at me, they've longed surpassed me." He answered.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Hiruzen were all reminded of a angry Tsunade while watching Naruto fight. They could swear they could literally see Tsunade herself down there beating the hell out of Gaara instead of Naruto. That's how much Naruto was reminding them of Tsunade. While it was clear that you could see more of Tsunade in Sakura than Naruto. That blond wasn't too far behind her in that aspect. Naruto still had a fiery temper himself. He controlled himself better now. But Jiraiya knew for a fact that when Naruto gets angry. He can become quite the Tsunade junior himself. The sannin still vividly remembers the beatdown he received just a month ago. Naruto's punches felt exactly like too much like Tsuande's. The exact same could be said for Sakura.

"Oh Kami those two are too much like Tsunade. I'm sure the day Tsunade meets them. Those three will get along just fine. Tsunade will happily take them on as apprentices." Jiraiya said to himself.

"Well he's really letting him have it. Wonder what's gotten him so hyped up?" Zabuza voiced.

"I don't know but I feel bad for Gaara. It doesn't look too pleasing to be on the receiving end." Haku sweat dropped.

"You're right about that Haku. Sparring with him and Sakura is so one sided. They told me that's how Kurama trains them. He was relentless and ruthless against them." Hinata said. She was happy to see Naruto show what he was capable of. It made her admired him more each time she watched him fight.

"ALRIGHT KEEP KICKING HIS ASS OTOUTO!" Anko cheered for the blond.

"THATS MY NARU-CHAN! LET HIM HAVE IT!" Mebuki also cheered for Naruto.

'Maybe I could give Naruto the position of hokage already?' Hiruzen seriously considered at this point. He was tired of being hokage. 'I'm too old to still be doing this shit.' He thought.

'Is Sasuke even worth it anymore?' Orochimaru questioned himself. 'Hmm his eyes are that's for sure. But I doubt they are fully matured yet. Looks like I have three new promises apprentices on the way.'

Gaara couldn't not catch a break. He didn't know what was going on. Naruto wasn't given him any opportunity to attack. He already broke through most of Gaara's sand armor. So Gaara was mostly feeling these blows on his actually body. Some of his bones felt like they were cracking. He knew his ribs were cracked.

Naruto sent Gaara flying with a reverse roundhouse chakra enhanced kick to the head. The red head almost blacked out from the impact of the kick. Gaara was in a lot of pain. He's never felt so outclassed before.

Slowly he rose back up and sent a massive wave of sand at Naruto. The blond smirked, he held out his hand and used his magnet release to control Gaara's sand. He theorized that since his magnet release is from Shukaku himself. Naruto should be able to control sand too. Obviously not like how Gaara can. But he figured since he had some of Shukaku's chakra inside of him. Why wouldn't he be able to control sand somewhat?

When Gaara saw his sand stop, his eyes went wide. He was truly shocked to the core. Inside of his seal, Shukaku was trying to figure out what was going on "How can that brat control my sand? It shouldn't be possible! Wait, his chakra...it feels similar to mine somehow. But I can sense Kurama more than anything. So that means this brat is his jinchuuriki. But there's something else, this boy's chakra also feels similar to the old man's which shouldn't be possible. Oh well I'll still kill them!" Shukaku roared from inside of Gaara.

Naruto bending the sand to his will. He sent it back towards Gaara. The red head's ultimate defense protected him. He resorted to his last option. He formed a hand seal and started surrounding himself in his sand. Creating a dome of sand to protect him.

'Oh so he's finally doing it. It's about time. Now should I use the chidori like Sasuke did in the past? Nah even though I like chidori. I'd rather do a rasengan. It's more power contained in it.

Naruto decided to show off and channel more chakra than usual for a rasengan. He formed an **Oodama rasengan** in both of his hands.

The crowd was amazed another genin knew the rasengan. Many could see Minato standing in his place.

"That's a big rasengan." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that Oodama rasengan. As you can see it clearly holds way more chakra than an average rasengan." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Can you do it too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course, now get ready. I feel like things can start any second now." Sakura voiced.

Naruto created a seal-less clone. He nodded to the clone and smirked while looking back at the sand dome. The clone threw a kunai at the eye that was in the sky. As soon as the eye dissipated. Naruto used hiraishin and appeared in an orange flash right in front of the dome.

The sand spikes didn't get the chance to form as Naruto slammed both attacks to the dome. The dome was easily blown away. Causing a loud explosion of chakra covered the most of the battlefield. A huge dust storm was created.

When the smoke and dust cleared. Naruto was standing perfectly fine. Gaara on the other hand was on the ground bleeding from multiple cuts. Some of his clothes were torn. His entire body was screaming in pain. Gaara couldn't move at all. He was surprised that he was still conscious. Then again he's still feel pretty close to losing his consciousness. The red head coughed up blood.

The stadium was dead silent. Everyone just saw Naruto beat Gaara. An opponent most thought he had no chance against. Most weren't expecting such a one sided fight. Most were shocked by the power he was capable of.

Genma smirked after getting over his shock. "Shosha: Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared.

The crowd went wild. They were all cheering for Naruto. The blond grinned at the recognition he was finally receiving from the villagers. Granted he didn't care as much about it anymore. But it was still nice to see.

Before the cheers could continue on any longer. Feathers was falling from the sky. All of the civilians were put to sleep because of the genjutsu.

Naruto saw Temari and Kankuro come over to Gaara's side. Helping him off the ground. Not a second layer, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino were all by his side.

The invasion had finally begun.

Suna and Oto shinobi were fighting in the stands. Kakashi and Gai were back to back taking out enemy ninja. Kurenai and Asuma were doing the same. Anko was recessing her snakes on any of the enemy. Zabuza were slaughtering through the ranks on any Oto shinobi. Haku was right next to him taking out enemies as they go. Choji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata and Lee were all sent to help get the civilians to safety. Jiraiya was already in dealing with the three headed snake summon that crashed through the village wall. At the kage box, a **Four Violet Flame Formation **barrier was formed. Inside was Orochimaru and Sarutobi.

Back on the battlefield, Kankuro and Temari were trying to figure out what to do.

"Shit Temari this is bad. Gaara's in no condition to fight!" Kankuro voiced.

"I know but what are we supposed to do now. He's the key to this thing!" She replied.

Baki showed up next to them. "What are you three still doing here? Get going already."

"But what are we supposed to do if Gaara isn't in any condition to fight?" Temari question.

"Damn it we weren't expecting his opponent to be so powerful. Look just take him out of the village and try to heal him up the best you can. Hurry up and go now!" Baki ordered.

Kankuro had Gaara's arm over his shoulder. He and Temari jumped out of the stadium. Baki took a kunai out, before any of the genin could make a move Genma stepped up.

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle him. Look as you can see the chunin exams are over. Naruto and Sakura, you two are already jounin level at the least as far as I can tell. If you 6 are Konoha shinobi then be of service to Konoha." Genma then dashed ahead to engaged Baki in battle.

"In other words, do as what we already planned on doing." Naruto translated.

"Alright Ino, Shika and Ino you three are with me and Naruto. Neji I want you to follow the group Hinata is with and back them up. Also make sure you protect Hinata from getting hurt. That's how you can start to make it up to her." Sakura instructed everybody.

"Right!" Shika, Ino, Shino and Neji answered collectively. They all jumped out of the stadium to do what they needed to do.

Kakashi was close enough to hear some of their conversation. He watched them leave before he had to kill another Suna nin. "Naruto, Sakura I know you two can take care of yourselves but be careful." He said to himself.

Gai kicked another Oto nin away before joining back up with Kakashi. "These guys just keep coming for more. But don't worry Kakashi, the kids will be fine."

"I know I'm more worried about lord hokage to be honest." Kakashi glances at the barrier.

Inside of the barrier, Orochimaru had discarded his disguise. He was standing right before his sensei. "It's been a long time since we've last seen one another Sarutobi-sensei."

"Orochimaru what is the meaning of this! What is your purpose for impersonating the kazekage and attack the village?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Well because I want to kill you and destroy Konoha. That's why I allied myself with Suna's kazekage before I killed him. None of the Suna shinobi ever suspected a thing." Orochimaru grinned in his usual way.

"I see but you won't get away with this. This time I will not let you escape like I did before." Hiruzen discarded his robe and was in his battle gear.

The two kage began their fight to the death.

In the forest, the five genin were soaring through the trees. Shino had spoke up.

"It's safe to assume that they will try to split up to buy them some more time. We should assign who fights who before we encounter them. Personally I would like to fight Kankuro since he backed out of our match."

No one really had any problems with his idea. "Sounds good to me, but Shino how come you don't talk much?" Naruto asked.

"Because normally it's no reason for me too. I'm just hope I don't come off as socially awkward." Shino replied.

Sakura laughed. "Nah don't worry about it Shino. You don't seem socially awkward at all. Honestly you should come around us more. We don't bite."

"I would hope that you don't bite. That doesn't sound fun at all." Shino replied making everybody chuckle at him.

Who knew Shino could be funny when he wanted to?

As they kept going on the move. Sakura and Naruto picked up 9 low-level to mid-level jounin chakra signatures. At the rate they were traveling. It estimated that the enemy would catch up to them in less than 5 minutes.

"Guys we got company coming. 9 low-level to mid-level jounin will catch up to us in less than 5 minutes." Naruto informed the group.

"Umm Naruto I know I've been training with you and Sakura recently. But I know I can't take on anybody jounin level yet." Ino said.

"And you don't have to. Me and Sakura will handle them. Sakura-chan want to do a tag team combination?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned. "Of course I do, but which one?"

"Let's try one of our newest ones. Just to make it quick." Naruto suggested.

"Alright sounds good to me Naru-kun. Ino, Shika, Shino you three hide until we take care of them. It'll be over with quick." Sakura said.

The other three nodded and hid in the trees. It didn't take long for 8 sound shinobi to finally make themselves known.

"Well well looks like there are only two of them. Guess the others must've ran." One sound nin said.

"Sorry kids but this is the end of the line for you." Another said as all 8 got kunai's in the hands.

Naruto and Sakura did nothing but smirk at the enemy shinobi. Faster than anybody could blink. The couple disappeared in an orange and pink flash. In less than a second, Naruto and Sakura used hiraishin to kill four ninja each with a rasengan to their chest. Effectively killing all 8 in just one second.

When the couple appeared again, they looked in the direction of the ninth member. The last Oto nin had jumped to another tree branch to try to escape. Unfortunately for him, Naruto and Sakura finished him off together by using hiraishin once again to slam two rasengan to the Oto shinobi. Sending him flying straight into some branches. '**Double Thunder God Barrage**.' The couple mentally said.

Ino, Shino and Shikamaru all regrouped with Naruto and Sakura. Ino whistled. "Damn you two really did end this in a second. You're like how they explain the yondaime in the stories. Only difference is you two are a power couple. Sedulously it's so romantic and awesome how you two just took the enemy out." Ino said.

"You troublesome couple could probably end a war similar to how he ended the third great ninja war." Shikamaru commented.

"Going up against you two separately is ill advised. But going against you two when you work together is asking for death." Shino added.

"Heh Shishio said the same thing." Sakura said.

"He did say that didn't he? Well come on you guys, we need to go. They aren't too far up ahead." Naruto voiced.

The group of five continuing chasing after the Suna siblings.

It only took 10 minutes before they encountered Kankuro. The puppeteer tried to stop all of them from advancing but Shino took him on. The other four left Kankuro to him to keep following Temari and Gaara.

It took another 10 minutes to finally catch up to Temari and Gaara. The red head had just pushed Temari away from him. He head holding his head like he was in pain.

Shikamaru and Ino went over towards Temari. It was best to stay out of the way. Both of them knew Gaara was an unstable jinchuuriki. Way out of their league. So they let the power couple handle it like they said they were going to.

"H-He's going to let that thing out!" Temari said in a scared tone looking at the two members of team 10.

"Temari how about we get out of the way? It's clear Gaara is out of control. And I doubt he can tell who is friend or foe that well at the moment. So how about we do that to stay safe?" Ino suggested.

Temari nodded slowly. Since they weren't trying to kill her. She figured she did have a chance to become friends with these 4. Ino, Shikamaru and Temari moved away far enough so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Gaara was muttering to himself. His sand shell was cracking while he was holding his eye. "Tell me why do you two fight? Is it because it's your purpose? What makes you two so strong?" He asked.

"Well if we are being honest, we aren't your average genin. But what drove us to be as strong as we are. Is because we want to protect what's important to us. The people in our lives who are important to us. Make us strong by wanting to protect them." Naruto answered.

"How can you become strong by protecting others? No you must become strong for your own purpose. To prove your existence in this world." Gaara replied.

Our purpose is to bring peace to the shinobi world. You don't have to kill people to prove your existence. You can become strong by protecting what's dear to you. A person can fight a lot harder if they know it's something they need to protect. They will go as far as to risk their life if it's that important to them. What's going on now is just senseless violence. Gaara you can have people who will acknowledge your existence without causing harm to others. Sakura said to the red head.

Gaara's eyes widen hearing their words. He couldn't understand how you can get strong by protecting others. He's always gotten strong by relying only on himself. A sudden pain shot through his head again. Gaara looked at the couple with a crazy look in his eye. They could feel his chakra fluctuating.

"I see, if that's what makes you strong then so be it. But my purpose is the stronger purpose. For only by destroying you and all you represent can I even prove that I existence. Only by killing you two can I know what life is." Gaara summarized.

Naruto and Sakura knew what was coming.

"You...you are my..." Gaara then started screaming like he was in pain. His skin was cracking even more.

"You are my prey! MY PREY!" The red head yelled. He was screaming but a beastly roar could be heard at the same time. Gaara was moving his head back and forth just screaming 'my prey.'

His right arms started being submerged in sand. Forming a mini Shukaku arm. While the right side of his face was also partial transformed. Gaara was now a partially transformed unstable jinchuuriki. He was growling at the couple like a beast. "Now let me feel it." Gaara said before he jumped to attack them with his sand arm.

While they noticed his speed increased. It was still nothing to worry about. It was probably around mid-jounin level. Naruto and Sakura shunshined out of the way as Gaara destroyed the branch they were on.

They were behind a branch close by to Gaara. "Well it's finally started. We just have to beat him to get him to change his ways right? Then we'll fix his seal and talk to Shukaku?" Sakura asked.

"That's the plan. We have to beat him for him to see that his way isn't the right way to live. So get ready to deal with a crazy Gaara and a wild Shukaku." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked. "Well this will be fun. When Shukaku come out we will have to pull out the big guns you know."

"Of course this is what Kurama has been training us for. If he thinks we are struggling in handling Shukaku after all the time he's spent training with us. He's sure to punish us." Naruto sighed.

"That's Kurama-sensei for you." Sakura gave a halfway smile.

Gaara was looking for his two preys. "What's wrong are you shocked by my true form? Come out come out, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. To live, I must kill and you are MY PRRREEEEEYYYYY!" Gaara's shukakufied eye glowed red while saying that with a sadistic grin.

Naruto and Sakura just stared at Gaara. "Oh wow so this is how he must've been like against Sasuke before we showed up. Sasuke must've been scared as shit to go up against Gaara. Especially since I doubt Sasuke knew what a jinchuuriki was at that time." Naruto said.

"Well I guess we better not keep him waiting. How should we start off?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I already gave him a beatdown earlier. You could take this one until he fully releases Shukaku. Any of his partial transformation we can easily handle."

Sakura smiled. "How generous of you. I'll try to make him transform as quick as possibly. But I also may call you in for a tag team combo so be ready." She kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Alright I'll be ready Saku-hime." He replied before giving Sakura a light smack on her ass.

Sakura yelped before turning back to her boyfriend. "Seriously now you decide to tease me? I'm so getting you back for this soon."

Naruto smirked. "Hey I couldn't resist, besides you know you liked it."

The pinkette rolled her eyes before jumping towards Gaara. She landed a fair distance away from him.

Gaara saw Sakura had showed herself. "Finally done hiding? Where's Naruto Uzumaki? Did he run off in fear?"

"As if he would ever do something like that. No he's still here, I'm just going to handle you myself." Sakura answered.

"Then I'll just kill you the kill him right after." Gaara send his sand arm to attack Sakura. She jumped off the branch before it was destroyed. The pinkette headed straight towards Gaara, she sent him flying into a tree. By hitting him in the face with her chakra enhanced fist.

The Ichibi jinchuuriki growled as he stood up. He launched himself towards Sakura again intending to attack her. Sakura grabbed his sand arm when it got close enough to her. Then swung him hard into a tree. Gaara quickly recovered as a sand tail formed on his backside from his gourd. Sakura channeled chakra scalpels before Gaara tried to attack her again. The red head swung his arm at her yet again. But this time Sakura sliced through most of the sand arm. Causing Gaara to cry out in pain.

She didn't stop there. The pinkette kicked him right in the stomach. When Gaara collided with a tree. Sakura flashed in front of him and delivered a chakra enhanced fist strong enough to send through a few trees.

Gaara flew through those trees. When he came to a stop. He feel to the ground. While he was feeling pain in his face from the last hit he received. Memories of his past kept playing in his head. He stood up and more of his sand submerged his body all the way until just below his knees were showing.

The red head really looked like a mini Shukaku now.

He sent sand shuriken towards Sakura. She easily evaded them. Following up with a **Wind Style :Sandstorm Devastation**.

Sakura shunshined out of the blast radius. 'Just a bit further and he should release Shukaku. It's clear Gaara isn't thinking clearly. Otherwise he would release that nothing he does will work against me. Guess one way to speed up the process is to hit him with a combination attack that will make him half to release Shukaku.' She thought.

She looked over to her boyfriend and nodded. Sakura did their sign language to let him know when to attack. 'As soon as he's in the air again. That's when we'll get him.'

Naruto nodded in understanding. He was going to follow Sakura's lead.

When Gaara used his sand tail and arm to slingshot himself. The pinkette ducked under him and kicked him hard in the chest. Sending him higher in the air.

She flashed to him in her pink flash and hit him hard enough to blow away the sand covering his body. Naruto did the same. The power couple kept teleporting around Gaara and breaking away more and more of his sand with each hit.

Gaara was feeling the pain from their blows. Because they kept hitting the spots that weren't covered in sand. Shukaku had already healed him earlier. But now he could feel some of his bones breaking again. They were moving so fast in the air that he couldn't do anything to react but to take the beaten he was receiving. To finish it off the couple both kicked him hard in his stomach. Sent him soaring to the ground. Making a huge crater from the impact.

Naruto and Sakura appeared on a tree branch staring down at Gaara.

From a different area, Temari, Ino and Shikamaru were watching the battle.

"I can't believe it. They are beating Gaara. Sakura herself was handling him with no issues at all. Like she wasn't even trying!" Temari said.

Ino smirked. "That's my best friend for you. A beautiful cherry blossom who knows how to kick some ass. Oh and Naruto too. He already beat Gaara senseless earlier."

Temari remember that event. She thought the fight Gaara had with Rock Lee was troubling. Naruto took out Gaara like the red head was an academy student just about to graduate. She was grateful for the couple.

"Hey your name is Ino right?" Temari asked.

"Yeah the one and only Ino Yamanaka." Ino replied.

"Do you think it's possible you somehow get Sakura to agree to be friends with me? I know we invaded Konoha. But I never really wanted any part of this. Me and my brothers were forced into this by our father. I can tell that something hasn't been right with him lately more so than usual. I don't really have any friends that are girls who are strong kunoichi like me. So I was wondering if you can somehow convince her for me. Honestly I want to be friends with all of you." Temari wondered.

Ino shrugged. "Sure since you don't seem like a bad person. I'm sure Sakura will be fine with it. The same goes for the rest of us, right Shika?"

Shikamaru didn't really care. He remembers his father telling him. 'Today's enemy is tomorrow's friend.' That's just how things work on in the shinobi world sometimes. "I don't see no problems with it."

Ino nodded and grinned at Temari. "See? Now this goes for your brothers too. Especially Gaara once Naruto and Sakura are done doing what they need to do."

Temari was stunned by how easy it was. She expected them to outright reject her. Is this how Konoha shinobi were? No she doubted it, she assumed it just might be this group.

Gaara was on the ground. "There's no way...there's no way I'm going to lose to the likes on you two!" He roared as a huge wave of sand shot up in the air. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fully formed Shukaku.

The red head forced himself to go to sleep so Shukaku could take over. "Alright! I'm finally free again!" The beast roared.

While Shukaku was cheering about being free again. Naruto and Sakura were talking.

"So how many tails are we going?" Naruto asked her.

"I say one should be enough. We probably don't really need it to restrain him. But I know you want to have some fun before we end it. But we have to make it quick. No point in dragging it out any longer than need be. Like you told me, we just have to wake up Gaara for Shukaku to go back in the seal." Sakura answered.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully this will satisfy Kurama." He agreed.

The couple channeled their chakra. Naruto summoned up Kurama's red cloak. Like they agreed it was only one tail. Sakura had her upgrade chakra surrounding her in a cloak. The cloak was shaped to mimic Naruto's. A shape of a fox or you could say Kurama's outline. She only had one tail as well. Sakura formed chakra wings on her back. Since she was able to shape her chakra cloak to a fox. The pinkette also added wings. Naruto also did the same. He used his chakra to form chakra wings on his back. Obviously he got the idea from Sakura. When he first saw her use it. He thought he may be able to do it as well. So with the help of Kurama and Sakura. He was able to learn how to form wings.

The couple flew into the sky to confront the huge tanuki.

Shukaku blew an air bullet towards them. They countered it with their own combined bullet of air. Overpowering Shukaku bullet and forced him back a few feet.

Naruto flew higher into the sky. He made four shadow clones. All of them starting forming a **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**. 

Sakura made a half ram hand seal to made large pillars of wood appear out of the ground. She sent them all towards the Ichibi. Shukaku was hit with multiple pillars of wood that kept pushing him back. Then Naruto and his clones all threw their attacks at Shukaku. Each of them were laced with senjutsu.

When they collided the sharp mini wind blades made their cuts through Shukaku. While he did close up most of his holes. His right arm was the most affected. The whole arm was cut off by the a rasenshuriken.

Sakura then formed more large strips of wood from the ground. She wrapped them around the beast and started absorbing its chakra through the wood. Shukaku was shocked. "Wait you're a draining my chakra! This is just like that damn Hashirama I heard about. He's able to drain chakra with his wood release. Seems like you are just like him you pink haired brat. And you Kurama jinchuuriki that wind attack of yours is dangerous! Look at my arm!" Shukaku roared.

Sakura just shook her head. "We wouldn't be doing this if you knew how to behave!"

"I just wanted some freedom!" Shukaku replied.

"Then why didn't you just ask Gaara nicely?" Naruto asked.

Shukaku stayed quiet for a moment. "If you defeat me then I'll tell you."

Sakura sucked his chakra away at a faster pace. Naruto flew towards Gaara and delivered a hard right hook to his face to wake up Gaara. He could hear the red head stirring. Gaara being up, forced Shukaku back in the seal. And since he wasn't the one in control anymore. The pinkette absorbs the rest of the chakra that was in Shukaku's body. The sand itself crumbled onto the ground. Naruto was holding onto Gaara.

The couple flew back down to the ground with Gaara. When they landed, they released their cloaks. Gaara knew he was completely beaten. He was exhausted from expanding so much chakra. And his body still aches in pain from the fist he felt earlier.

"How..how did you beat me? How did you gain such strength without fighting for only yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Because we formed bonds Gaara, those bonds are what makes us keep going. To strive to keep getting stronger so we can protect those precious bonds. What you need is a friend so you can build your own bonds. I'm a jinchuuriki just like you. I was casted aside by the villagers for years. But eventually I found somebody who gave a damn about me. Their recognition meant more to me than anything else. From that point on, I kept trying to make bonds with people. Slowly but surely I made more friends. Sakura is my future wife. She pushes me to keep growing stronger so I can protect her everyday." Naruto said.

"He does the same for me. I trained my ass off to get the strength I have today so I can protect Naruto, my mom and my friends. Being by his side has pushed me to a level I never dreamed of being on. We are a team Gaara. We became stronger together. Instead of just relying on ourselves. Sometimes you can't always rely solely on yourself. You can for awhile but sooner or later you are going to need a helping hand. Let us by that hand Gaara. We want to be friends with you. You shouldn't have to suffer in such a dark place alone." Sakura voiced.

Gaara listened to their every word. He saw that they were right. If Naruto was a jinchuuriki like him and he's the way he is. Why couldn't Gaara try to live a happier life himself?

"Friends...I see so that's what I need to start off with. Making friends to build those bonds you speak of. I would like to try that." Gaara said.

Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino and Shino all have came over to the three.

Kankuro was about to attack when Gaara spoke up. "Kankuro that's enough, it's over with."

The puppeteer looked down at his younger brother. He never thought he would see the day when Gaara had enough. "Alright if you say so."

Naruto bent down and healed Gaara's wounds. It took about a little less than a minute for Gaara to feel as good as new again. Since Naruto did the healing part. Sakura was going to do the sealing part.

She placed her hand on his stomach. The pinkette diagnosed the seal. After she analyzed it she felt angry. "Whoever did this sealing. Did a shitty job. It's no wonder Gaara was going crazy."

"Figured I heard Suna doesn't have the best sealing masters. No offense by the way." Naruto said.

"None taken, you are right. We don't have the best sealing masters." Temari said.

"It's a good thing you have two friends who are elite fuinjutsu masters." Naruto grinned.

"Gaara I'm going to fix your seal. It'll only take a second." Sakura smiled at him. She channeled chakra into her finger tips and worked her magic. When she was done, Gaara's seal was stronger than before. "There's all done, you should be able to block out Shukaku way easier now. I can tell your an insomniac from your eyes. So you can actually sleep without worrying about releasing Shukaku. He won't be able to influence you. All that while still giving you easier access to his chakra." Sakura's explained.

Gaara was amazed. He couldn't hear Shukaku's voice anymore. He didn't feel the constant need to kill. He felt very relieved. "T-Thank you Sakura Haruno, you as well Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Just Sakura is fine, but we still aren't done. It's time we had a chat with Shukaku. You ready Naruto?" Sakura asked.

The blond nodded. He touched Gaara's shoulder and focused into his mindscape. Sakura had a hand on Naruto's shoulder so he could lead her inside of Gaara's mindscape.

When the trio opened their eyes. They were in a dark sewer like area. In front of them was Shukaku himself. "So you brats finally decided to show up. What is it that you want to talk to me about? Hurry up before I kill you!"

Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes. Before they could speak, Kurama did for them.

The fox had also appeared in the mindscape. Gaara was shocked that he was seeing the nine tailed fox.

"Shut up Shukaku, just shut up and listen to what my kits have to tell you. It's concerns all of us. When I mean all I mean all." Kurama said.

Shukaku was going to reply. But he decided to just listen. He still wanted to know why the Sakura seemed like a jinchuuriki and why Naruto had some of his chakra inside of him. "Fine I'm listening." He said.

Naruto and Sakura explained the whole story in full details to Gaara and Shukaku. Between their past life, Hagoromo, Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya and just everything. By the end of the story Shukaku was silent.

"So that's why I can sense my chakra and the old man's chakra coming from the boy. I can sense the old man's chakra in the girl too. But the boy has more than just my chakra. He has all of our chakra. Is he really the jinchuuriki of all tailed beast Kurama?" Shukaku asked.

"You could say that. That's basically what the old man did to him. He's still mainly my jinchuuriki but he's the meeting place for all 9 of us. There's nothing you can do about your chakra. It's mixed in deep with his own now. So it's no way for you to get it back." Kurama answered.

"Not like I wanted it back in the first place. I was mainly curious. Why does the girl seem like a jinchuuriki though. She has similar qualities but I know neither of us nine are sealed inside of her. Even that cloak of her's was just like yours." Shukaku said.

"In a way she is one. The old man basically mixed some of my chakra and the hidden potential locked deep inside of her. Plus her inner personality which also wields great power. With his own little extra nicks and knacks. She was able to bloom into what she is now. Sakura just like Naruto also has her abilities and memories from her past life so that adds to her strength as well." Kurama explained.

This bit of information surprised even Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Kurama-sensei how come you never told me that I had some of your chakra?" Sakura wondered.

"Because it isn't mine anymore really. You've made it into your own. Your upgrade chakra is a combination of my power and whatever the hell else the old man did. Look just know that just like Naruto. You can draw on chakra from me. But you have to touch Naruto so I can transfer it to you. At the least you need to be close to him. I suspect you will be able to use my chakra mode in the future as well. Or you may even unlock your own version of it." Kurama replied.

"Well all that means is I'm more badass than before." She shrugged.

"That's true." Naruto agreed.

"So the akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Are going to be on the move soon. So be on the look out Gaara. If you ever need any help, we will come to the rescue. I'm going to be targeted by them pretty soon like in a few days." Naruto told the red head.

"I appreciate it Naruto, Sakura. I promise I will change for the better." Gaara said.

"And you Shukaku are going to help Gaara get better at using your chakra. And stop trying to torment him. While it won't work anymore because of the modifications I added to the seal. It's still best if you two becomes friends instead of not having a working relationship. Do you want to be sealed and be used to revive the ten tails?" Sakura voiced.

Shukaku grumbled. "No I don't."

"Then be friends with Gaara please, got it?" She asked.

Shukaku sighed. He knew it wasn't any winning this battle. "I got it I got it. I won't try to manipulate Gaara anymore. I'll teach him how to utilize my chakra better and we will be friends. There, happy now?"

"Very." Sakura grinned.

"Is that fine with you Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Better than what I could ever hope for." Gaara answered.

"Good, glad we are all on the same page. Shukaku you will be able to communicate with me and Kurama. So if you feel like talking some time. Don't be shy." Naruto told the tanuki.

"Whatever brat I'll make sure to write post cards too! Damn it now leave already I want to sleep since pinky over there drained me pretty good." Shukaku replied.

"Alright let's go kits. I wanna go to sleep myself." Kurama said.

"You brothers are definitely alike." Sakura laughed.

"No the hell we aren't! We are nothing alike!" Shukaku and Kurama both yelled before the three genin we're back in the real world.

Sakura and Naruto helped Gaara up.

"So how did it go?" Temari asked.

"Way better than you think." Sakura answered.

"Well let's head back now. Hopefully the invasion is over with." Naruto said.

"That it is gaki." Jiraiya spoke as he landed from the trees next to his students.

"Shishio? Why are you here?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well obviously I wanted to make sure my strong precious students were safe. Second I came to inform you that the third hokage has died in battle." Jiraiya informed them.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days had passed since the invasion. The village was in an rebuild process. Most of the buildings were still in tact. Those that needed to be repaired was worked by the villagers. Everybody was giving a helping hand. Naruto and Sakura sent out a lot of shadow clones to speed up the process.

The funeral for those who had died during the invasion was held the next day. That was a sad day for Konoha. Everyone was upset over the loss of the third hokage.

Now the couple were at Naruto's house. They had just gotten back from hanging out with their friends. Anko was playing cards against Naruto. She wanted to move in so she could be closer to her siblings. Sakura was in the kitchen with her mother fixing a lunch for everyone to eat. The pinkette has stayed here consecutively for 2 weeks now. She even had half of her wardrobe in Naruto's room. Well you could call it their room. Since their room was the master bedroom. The closet had more than enough space for her stuff. Mebuki would tease Sakura saying how she's officially moved out from under of her. But the pinkette didn't even feel embarrassed by it in the slightest. They been teammates for 6 months now. But they've spent everyday of the last 2 in a half months with each other. To her and him it felt like it's been longer than that.

Sakura and Mebuki made curry and rice balls. Weird combination but Anko and Sakura both have been craving rice ball for the past 2 days now. Once they started eating, Naruto spoke up.

"Well Itachi and Kisame are nearby."

"So that's them I'm sensing? I can see why Kisame is called the Tailless Tailed Beast. Itachi is coming off around sannin level." Sakura voiced.

"Do you think we should report anything?" Anko asked.

"Hm from what I remember Kakashi-sensei held them off while I was out of the village already. But no I think he can handle it better this time around. If not then he'll have to wait until we bring back Tsunade-sama. For now it's better off if I let most things play out how the originally did." The blond answered.

"How bad were his injuries?" Mebuki asked.

"Not that bad, it was more of a mental thing because of a genjutsu Itachi used on him. He woke up as soon as Tsunade-sama healed him." Naruto responded.

After they all ate, this time they all played cards with each other. It was one of the main things they did as family bonding moments. About 30 minutes later, Jiraiya showed up.

"Oh card again huh, who has the most wins?" Jiraiya asked.

"We all have the same amount believe it or not." Mebuki answered him as it was her turn to go.

"Damn, well anyways, hey Naruto, Sakura we got a mission." Jiraiya said.

"Is it what we think it is?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course it is, pack up for about a month. I got some leads on Tsunade's whereabouts." The sannin answered his female student.

"What was that town we found her in again? Tanzaku Quarters?" Naruto tried to remember.

"Oh, good job gaki you just made our job that much easier!" Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder.

After their last game, the couple went to go pack up enough clothes and supplies for a month. Once they were ready to go. They went back downstairs where Jiraiya was waiting.

"Anko tell everybody that we'll see them in a month. Also remember that you, mom and Ino are the only ones with keys to get in here besides me, Naruto-kun and shishio." Sakura reminded her older sister.

Anko waved her off. "Hai Hai I know, just go out there and enjoy yourselves. Be careful around Orochimaru. While I still don't know how to feel about this agreement you guys have with him. If you really think this will be beneficial than I'm all for it. I doubt I'll ever forgive that snake bastard. But I guess everyone deserves a second chance according to you otouto."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at her comment. "Everybody but rapist that is."

"Damn right." All three women said collectively.

"Ok kiddies let's head out." Jiraiya voiced.

The master and his students all left Konoha. It wasn't any need to rush since they knew where she was located. So taking a couple detours wouldn't hurt. Plus like Naruto pointed out earlier. For now just let things play out like they originally did.

It took a couple hours before they reached the first town. It was just a regular town. Everything was going pretty well. They eventually arrived at a hotel.

"Alright you two, this is where we will be staying. You two have a room to yourselves and I have one for me. Our rooms are in the same hallway." Jiraiya told his apprentices. Then he stared ahead watching a beautiful woman pass by.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Sakura laughed. "Umm Shishio I you know that girl was actually under a genjutsu." Sakura told her master.

"Wha? Oh yeah that's right, under all that fire power you are still a genjutsu type more than anything. Well still I better go investigate the situation." Jiraiya shrugged. "See you two in a minute." He gave them their key then left.

The blond sighed. "Some things never change."

Sakura just smiled at her boyfriend. "That's what makes him Shishio. Come on let's go to our room." She grabbed his hand and started walking.

He squeezed her hand then let her drag him along. Their room was a few floors up. It was just a basic design hotel room with two beds. They decided to rest before the confrontation starts.

"So after this is when you started learning the rasengan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah pretty much, it killed a lot of time since it took several days to find Tsunade. I'm thinking I should try to do see if I can evolve chidori similar to how Sasuke did in the past. It'll some take time to do everything he did. But I at least want to try to make my basic chidori stronger. Just something else to do to pass time while we are on the road." Naruto said.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe I should pick back up on my senjutsu training. Or my control over my water affinity. According to Yamato-taicho, the second hokage was able to pull water out of the air like it was second nature. He could also create enough water from nothing but his chakra to fill up rivers. That's the level of control I want to be at." Sakura figured.

"Huh I wonder if that type of training will improve my ice release? My wind release is my strongest affinity still." Naruto thought about.

"I don't see why not." Sakura shrugged before a knock on their door was heard.

They didn't even need to open the door to know who was on the other side. Chakra signatures told them all they needed to know. Naruto went to open the door. Revealing Itachi and Kisame.

"Naruto you are to come with us." Itachi told him.

The akatsuki duo was surprised with the deadpanned expressions they were receiving. As if they seem to come off as a threat to either of them.

"Yeah good to see you too Itachi. Look we need to talk. It's a lot of things you need to know about. So to make this easier and quicker. I'm just going to do this." Naruto channeled chakra to his index finger fingertip. He quickly wrote a kanji symbol standing for 'memory prijection' with his chakra. When he finished the seal, he made a half ram seal. "**Fuin!**" 

The seal slammed into the akatsuki duo, suddenly their head was invaded with memories. Memories of events they never seen before happening. But they could see themselves within the memories along with the events being shown.

When it was over, both Itachi and Kisame were holding their head. "What the hell was that?" Kisame said being utterly confused.

"Sasuke? Danzo? Tobi? What was that? Those memories were too real to be fake?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"That was just to give you the proof. Now it's time for the explanation. Please come inside if you will." Naruto suggested.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before Itachi nodded. They walked inside the room. Naruto put on a silencing seal around the room so no one passing by could listen in.

The whole explanation took about 10 minutes for Itachi to get the picture clearly.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. My decision to not tell Sasuke the truth from the beginning was a terrible idea. That made him declare that he would destroy Konoha to get revenge for me. Then joined up with the akatsuki after he killed me?" Itachi summarized.

"That's the gist of it." Naruto nodded.

Itachi sighed and he started to rethink all of his plans. "So Madara told him everything after I died. Trying to manipulate Sasuke to join his side. Then some time after that Sasuke killed Danzo?"

"You mean Obito, that's not Madara. Madara is dead and has been for almost 2 decades. He's impersonating Madara to strike fear into the shinobi world. But yeah Sasuke himself told us he killed Danzo after the kage summit. So if you could please keep all of this information that we told you to yourselves. We are only telling you this Itachi because you deserve a batter life. You at least owe Sasuke that before he ends up too far gone again. He's already a dick as it is right now. Even more so than before." Naruto answered.

"Trust us he is, he was kicked out of our team because he substituted himself with me to save himself. He called me a sacrificial piece." Sakura spat out in slight anger.

Itachi sighed once again. "Of course my foolish little brother would cause more problems than needed."

"So what should we do? I mean I don't really mind betraying Madara. The only person I really give a damn about in the organization is Itachi since he's my partner." Kisame asked.

"You guys just keep doing what you normally do as akatsuki members. I wish we could save all of the jinchuuriki. But I know we won't get to most of them in time. But Itachi just to let you know. Sasuke plans on going rogue pretty soon. Once we get Orochimaru in our side. He plans to take me, Sakura and Sasuke on as apprentices. Me and Sakura are already training with Jiraiya. At some point within the next couple years, I think you should tell Sasuke the truth. But for now just go on with your original plan. We will meet up again, I'll just give you a hiraishin kunai to keep on you. So we can get to you whenever we need to. Remember you need to stay alive this time around." Naruto said. He could have just marked him with a formula. But he did not know how Itachi would feel about that.

"I understand, this means I have to get my illness taken cared of. I would like to meet frequently over the next few years." Itachi agreed.

"Illness?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I have an illness with my respiratory system. I know I have at least a few years left if I don't overdo it all the time." Itachi informed her.

"Oh well we can take care of that for you. Maybe not right now, but whenever we meet again I will personally cure you so you can be healthy again." Sakura smiled.

Itachi was surprised by this. "Thank you I appreciate it."

"Ok well now that's over with. We should wrap this up. Sasuke is close so Itachi do what you got to do for now. I think this experience drives Sasuke to get stronger. Just didn't go the right way about it." Naruto told him and handed both him and Kisame a hiraishin kunai.

The akatsuki duo put the kunai in their pouch. "Alright let's leave already Itachi. I'm hungry for some food." Kisame said.

"Be patient Kisame." Itachi replied as they walked out of the room.

"ITACHI!"

"Wow without a second to spare. His timing is impeccable for that." Sakura looked at Sasuke very amused.

"You got that right." Naruto and Kisame replied at the same time."

Sasuke was standing across across the hall. Glaring with hatred laced in his blazing sharingan eyes. This was the moment he's been waiting for. "I have lived on for one purpose. To build my hatred of you just like you told me to. This is the end for you!" He channeled lighting into his left hand. Sasuke dragged his chidori against the wall

Itachi sadly watched his little brother ran up to him. He felt bad that he had to do this. But he only hoped Sasuke would forgive him. When Sasuke thrusted his chidori to attempt to kill Itachi. All the older sibling did was grab Sasuke wrist.

The explosion from his lightning attack made a huge hole in the wall. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. Knowing his chidori had no affect. He tried to pull away. But Itachi cracked his wrist. Causing the younger Uchiha to scream in pain.

That was the beginning of Itachi beating the hell out of Sasuke. For Naruto and Sakura it was real entertaining to watch. Sakura smirked at the sight of Sasuke getting his ass kicked.

"Well Itachi sure isn't pulling any punches." Kisame noted.

"Nope and I'm all for it." Sakura voiced.

Kisame raised his eyebrow at her. "You sure don't like that younger Uchiha huh pinky?"

"The bastard can rot in hell for all that I care. Honestly I could've went longer without seeing him. It's already been over 2 months since I last did." Sakura said with her arms folded.

"So what about you blondie? No love for your former teammate?" Kisame questioned.

"Eh not really, he made his choice and we made ours. It's not like we were ever close anyways. Itachi won't kill him so it's nothing to worry about." Naruto replied.

All three watched Sasuke scream in horror as he was being held against the wall by his neck. Itachi dropped him, letting Sasuke fall to the ground unconscious.

Then older Uchiha made his way back to his partner. "Alright that is taken care of. Come on Kisame let's go. Naruto, Sakura we will see you two soon I'm assuming?"

"Yeah expect a visit from us within the next couple months. Don't try to push yourself to make your illness worse Itachi. If you get into a tight spot. Send chakra through the seal and either I or Sakura will come to help you." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded. "I understand, farewell for now." He jumped out of the hotel from the hole.

Kisame gave a shark like grin to the couple. "Alright brats, see you two later then. Next time let's have a spar!"

Sakura smirked at him. "I'll take you up on that Kisame."

"Good girl pinky. I knew I like you!" Kisame praised before he followed his partner.

"Well that went well." Naruto said.

"Yeah which saved us a lot of trouble. So what do we do about him?" Sakura pointed towards the fallen Uchiha.

Before Naruto could answer, a cloud of smoke appeared in the hallway. Jiraiya was standing on top of a orange and blue toad in samurai gear. He had a woman on his shoulder.

"The Great Jiraiya-sama of mt myōboku is here!" Jiraiya introduced himself.

Naruto punched him in his face. "It's over with already you damned pervert!" He told his god father.

"Ow! Watch it brat! Oh wait it's over?" Jiraiya asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Yes Itachi and Kisame just left a couple minutes ago." Naruto replied.

"How did it go then?"

"Perfect, Itachi and Kisame are on our side now. We are going to meet up with them often during the next couple years." Sakura answered the sannin.

"Hmm I see, well that's good then so what abou-" Jiraiya was kicked in the face by none other than Maito Gai.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai yelled as he sent Jiraiya flying.

The toad sage crashed into the wall. Holding his aching cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you Gai!" Jiraiya yelled in anger.

Naruto and Sakura were on the ground laughing at the scene that just took place. "That's what you get for showing up late pervert." Naruto said to Jiraiya through his laughter.

Thats when Gai noticed what was going on. "Oh I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama! I mistook you for the enemy." Gai said in his usual loud tone.

"Clearly." Jiraiya grumbled.

"What brought you all the way here Gai-sensei?" Sakura questioned the bushier brow jounin.

Gai smiled. "I'm here to bring Sasuke back. He rushed here once he heard about Itachi being in the village. Kakashi is in the hospital right now. He's in a coma."

Sakura looked over to her boyfriend. "Should I send a clone back with him to heal Kaka-sensei?"

"Yeah that's much better than my original idea of waiting until we brought back Tsunade." Naruto came to realize.

"Oh you three are going to bring back Lady Tsunade? Then I wish you the best of luck." Gai said. He picked up Sasuke, putting the uchiha over his shoulder.

Sakura created a clone. "Take my clone with you to heal Kaka-sensei, Gai-sensei. It'll dispel once it's finished the job." She told the jounin.

"Such a youthful idea Sakura! Kakashi will be back on his feet in no time. Very well then see you all when you return." With that Gai left with Sasuke and Sakura's clone.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "So how long are we staying in this town?"

"Not long just for today. We are going back on the road tomorrow. It's another town I want to stop by before heading to Tanzaku Gai." Jiraiya replied.

"Any specific reason why Shisho?" Sakura asked.

"To meet a friend of mine, he's known for having intel on any of the five great nations. Plus it's a good opportunity for me to take you to another village outside of Konoha. Might as well enjoy your time away from the village while you can. You two may be kage level but you're still kids. Kids shouldn't have to do adult things all the time." Jiraiya told his students.

"Doesn't feel like I'm doing adult things now. Probably in the beginning it did. But now it feels like everyday life." Sakura said.

"We are trying to unite the 5 great nations so I can see where you are coming from pervy-sage. I do agree with Sakura tho, it feels normal doing what I do now." Naruto agreed.

Jiraiya sighed. "It's not suppose to for genin yet. However it's not surprising in the slightest considering the hell Kurama put you through."

"Don't remind us of that." Naruto and Sakura shuddered in unison.

The toad sage chuckled at his students. He took them out to the town. Figuring he may as well buy them dinner for the night.

Next day the trio were back on the road. The next town they were heading to was 6 hours away according to Jiraiya. By the time they got there. Jiraiya already had one thing on his mind. He turned to his god son.

"Naruto you need to learn some responsibility in saving money. So as your master and god father, it's only right that you let me hold it for you." Jiraya tried to convince the blond. He was really going to go spend the money on women.

Naruto took out his wallet. The sannin was surprised by how full it was. "I am responsible with my money pervy-sage! Damn it I just filled up Gama-chan before we left." Naruto was about to give Jiraiya his wallet but Sakura stopped him.

"No Shisho, I can't let you spend Naruto-kun's money. He may be your student but he's also your god son. It's wrong for you to spend his money. So since I'm also your student, I'll let you take mine instead. Just don't spend all of it." Sakura voiced before she took out her wallet.

Jiraiya was even more surprised that the pinkette's wallet was bigger and more filled than Naruto's! Sakura saw her master's astonished look. "D-ranks and shadow clones are a good combination to make a lot of money. Also never spent the money I got from our A-rank mission to wave. My mom still gives me an allowance so I've been able to save a lot these past couple months." She explained.

"Ahh well don't worry I won't spend it all. You two go on and enjoy yourselves. Don't wait up on me." Jiraiya waved before he left the couple on their own.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend. "How come you gave him your money?"

Sakura shrugged. "It just didn't sit right with me that he was going to take your money. I can see if he was only your master and he tried to pull this as a joke. But he's your god father. That's different, so that's why I just gave him mine instead. Besides I still have my backup wallet sealed in my storage scroll."

"Back up wallet? I guess I could see the reasoning in that. So what should we do first?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever had sake before?" Sakura wondered.

The blond shook his head. "No considering we are underage."

"Well that doesn't apply to us anymore since we are shinobi. I want to go to a bar and try sake for the first time. Zabuza, Shisho and mom always talk about how good it is. And you know how much of an alcoholic Tsunade-sensei is. So I'm curious to see how it taste. Oh and you are so drinking it with me." Sakura said.

"Ehhhh..." Naruto wasn't too sure about it.

"Come on Naru, it's not like we are going to become alcoholics. We might as well live a little more than we already do. If you don't like the feeling of being drunk. You can always use your chakra to burn away the liquor." Sakura tried to convince him.

"Fine, but one glass only Sakura-chan. I don't mind actually doing it. But getting shit faced in public isn't a good idea." Naruto agreed.

"Perfect! Come on let's see where we can find one around here." The pinkette grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him around.

It took them 30 minutes to find one. They walked inside and saw it was mainly men in here. The couple took a seat at the bar itself.

Sakura smiled seeing a female bartender come up to them.

The bartender walked up to the couple. "What are kids like you doing here?" She questioned them.

Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes at her and pointed to their headbands. "We are shinobi lady. Old enough to kill, old enough to do whatever else adults do." Naruto answered.

The bartender raised her eyebrow then laughed a bit. "Shinobi huh? That's impressive but what are you fresh graduated academy students?"

"Try shinobi who is able to make Orochimaru himself sweat bullets." Sakura smirked.

Aki, who was the bartender became surprised. "You're kidding."

"Nope, she's telling the truth. We literally have zero reasons to lie you." Naruto assured her.

Aki knew he was right about that. She doesn't not know them, nor do they know her. What would they get out of lying to her?

"You make a valid point there. So what brings you lovebirds here." Aki tried to tease the couple. However she was surprised to see Naruto kiss Sakura on the lips.

The blond pulled away and looked back at the bartender. "If you thought that was enough to make us a flustered. Try harder Bartender-san." Naruto smirked.

"Hoho looks like you kids aren't such prudes. Anyways what will you be having?" Aki asked.

"Sake please." Sakura replied.

Aki raised her eyebrow again. "Wasn't expecting to hear that. Usually sake ordered by people 30 and up. The people under 30 usually go the harder liquor. Well 2 glass of sake coming right up." She went to go fix their drinks.

The pinkette looked at her boyfriend. "Shes pretty cool."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah reminds me of Anko-nee a bit."

Aki came back with their sake. The couple each took their first sip at the same time. Feeling the alcohol go down their throats to their chest. A moderate burn was felt in their chest. Signaling the alcohol was now in their system.

Naruto and Sakura both started coughing a bit. Clearly not used to feeling this type of burning sensation. Aki chuckled at their reactions. "Rookies moments at its finest." She said.

The couple slightly glared at her comment. A couple seats over. Two men were having a discussion.

"So the kiri rebels are in aren't in a favorable position in their civil war huh?" One man asked.

The other man shook his head. "No from what I know their numbers are vastly lacking compared to yondaime mizukage's forces. From the way things are playing out. Most think the rebels will be wiped out within the next 2 months."

The other guy whistled. "Damn that's sad to hear. Sounds like the rebels would need a miracle to pull out of this one on top."

"Even a miracle wouldn't help them. Rumor has it that not only the yondaime mizukage became a terrorist but he's also a jinchuuriki. You know one of those demon containers. Those guys are like kages. Impossible to beat."

Unknown to them two. Naruto and Sakura heard their entire conversation with their enhanced hearing. They both looked at one another.

"Are we doing it?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"You know I wanna do it, but do you wanna do it?"

"Hell yeah I want to **shannarrroo!**" 

Both of them finished their drinks, paid for them and left the bar. They were drunk but not to the point where they could not function. Plus their chakra was already burning away the alcohol slowly.

The couple explored around the town. It was likely. Sakura wanted to see if they could find some souvenirs to bring back. While walking around, they were discussing about what happened at the bar.

"So we are going to go end a war. This out to be fun." Naruto voiced.

"Yeah but when should we do it though. After we get back to the village? I mean if we go win this war for the rebels. We could get them to form an treaty with Konoha. The real question is, are we ready to go end a war as we are right now?" Sakura wondered.

Before Naruto could answer her. Kurama popped into existence as a shadow clone. "You kits are really something. Already trying to go end a war. Not even 16 yet at that." He said.

"What? Do you think we shouldn't do it? Or are we not ready yet in your opinion?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Nah I do think you should do it. It will help your cause. You both are more than ready to go up against to go up against Isobu. But to handle the 5 tails and up will require a lot more training but this experience in the war will benefit you greatly. I have a good feeling you two will come out out if it even stronger than you entered it. Also I want to ask that old turtle if he will share some of his chakra with Sakura. Only to help increase her control over water." Kurama answered.

"Wait Isobu is the three tails right? So his jinchuuriki is the yondaime mizukage? Won't he be released if we kill the mizukage? Making it easier for the akatsuki to capture him?" Sakura asked.

"No, Isobu can go down to the deepest parts of the ocean to where no human body can withstand the water pressure. He can also travel to a different dimensional space if need be." Kurama said.

"Wait Kurama didn't we meet all the jinchuuriki and biju before in the past during the war? I think that mizukage's name was Yagura? He didn't seem like such a bad guy. Do you think we really have to kill him?" Naruto wondered.

"Sadly I don't think the people of that nation won't be satisfied until that boy is dead. Since his personality doesn't match that of a tyrant. Which means it's a very good chance he's being manipulated. I wouldn't be surprised if the slightest if it was Obito doing so." Kurama replied.

Naruto sighed. "Not that I can blame them. Even if he was being manipulated. Those terrible acts he committed are still on his hands as well as Obito. This is the dark side of the shinobi alright."

"It's better that we get exposure to this type of stuff now before you take up the position as hokage Naruto-kun. Don't forget, Konoha also had its own dark side to it. Which is also one of our main targets. Danzo has got to go." Sakura told her boyfriend as she grabbed his hand.

"I know hime, I'm ready to get rid of Danzo. But it still rubs me the wrong way about killing another jinchuuriki. Even if it is unavoidable." The blond squeezed her hand.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder while they were walking. "Well when we go to kiri. Let's have fun during the war. That's not to say that I enjoy war. I just enjoy fighting strong opponents. Plus this will really get our name out to the world."

Naruto smiled slightly. "That it will, you know I enjoy a good fight. But let's hope that we will only have to participate in two wars. Because I know it's no way Obito won't at least start the second one unless you beat it into him. That his way of achieving peace isn't the right way."

"That ultimate genjutsu is nothing but fake happiness." Sakura voiced.

Naruto and Kurama both nodded in agreement. Later on, they found Jiraiya passed drunk outside of a random bar. Naruto carried the pervert on his shoulder.

The group stayed at a hotel for the night. Next morning, Sakura helped Jiraiya get over his hangover with some medical ninjutsu.

They were back on the road. Jiraiya said it would take about 2 days to get to Tanzaku Gai. So they would have to camp out for a night.

After two days of traveling, they finally were closing in on Tanzaku Gai. Walking around it was easy to tell that it had been a fight around the entrance.

"Well this is just like last time." Naruto voiced.

"What do you mean Gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Back in my past life, we arrived here and this area was just like this. All damaged, I think this was the spot Orochimaru had confronted Tsunade." Naruto answered.

"Deal? Oh! That's right you did say that Orochimaru asks Tsunade to heal his arms. If she does then he will used the reanimation jutsu to bring back Dan and Nawaki right?" Jiraiya remembered.

The blond nodded. "Yeah I just hope she didn't immediately give him an answer this time around. Last time she was given some time to make a decision. So I can only hope it's the same this time."

The group walked into the town. A festival was going on. Sakura wanted to stop at a few stands. But Jiraiya told her to wait until after they find Tsunade before she enjoys the festival.

"Can you two sense her chakra signature?" Jiraiya asked while they were walking. To keep a low profile, he suggested to just walk to look for his old teammate.

"I'm already locked on her. She's lowered her chakra level. Probably to avoid any wandering shinobi." Sakura replied.

The sky was a little darker when they found the tavern Tsunade's supposed to be in. While they were walking in, Jiraiya easily found his former teammate. "Tsunade!" He called out.

The slug queen who was buzzed, looked up and stood up in shock. "Jiraiya!" She said.

Both Naruto and Sakura had to hold back their urge of wanting to go hug the life out of Tsunade. She was a very important figure in both of their lives. For Naruto, Tsunade was the first woman he ever considered a mother figure. Even though they didn't get off to the right foot. At the end she still became someone precious to him. In Sakura's case, Tsunade was her master. Not only master but she's saw Tsunade as her second mother. Tsunade has taught Sakura what it means to be a strong kunoichi. Tsunade was the reason that Sakura, was able to rise a level that she never thought she could reach in her past life.

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had sat across from Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. It was quiet for a few minutes. Sakura and Naruto both had ordered some food. Tsunade and Jiraiya both had took a sip of sake.

The older blonde took out a stack of cards from her breast. She set them on the table but took the card that was on top. "So what do you want from me Jiraiya?"

"Can't get nothing past you can I Tsunade?" Jiraiya said.

"No because I know you wouldn't be here without a reason. I already had one run in with one of you idiots earlier today." Tsunade replied.

"Heh, Tsunade the village had demanded that you become the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya told her in a serious tone.

Shizune and Tsunade looked shocked by his words. "Why me and not you?"

"You already know that I can't risk being cooped up in an office with my spy network around. You are better for the position that I ever could be. Do you know about the third hokage?" Jiraiya voiced.

"Orochimaru did it right? He told me he did it himself directly." Tsunade replied as she glanced over to look at Sakura and Naruto. "So who are these brats?"

Jiraiya smirked before saying. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The power couple of Konoha."

Tsunade was briefly surprised. 'So he's the jinchuuriki then.' "So they are your students?" She asked.

"Yes they are, but answer me this first. Will you accept the position?" Jiraiya questioned.

Tsunade immediately answered. "Impossible, I refuse the offer."

Jiraiya smiled. "You said the same words when I asked you to go out with me."

"Because you're a fool who doesn't know when to quit. But your students don't seem like much compared to you last student." Tsuande commented.

"Not everybody can be like the fourth hokage. But don't underestimate these two Tsunade. They more capable than you think. Even Minato was nowhere near their skill level at their age." Jiraiya replied.

"But even the fourth died quickly. By risking his life for the village. Life is different than money. To easily risk it and lost it. It's a fools doing! Both my grandfather and great uncle seemed to want to subdue the disturbances of war above all else. But after all, they died in vain, in their midst of their dreams for the village." Tsunade voiced.

Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade like this. She knew that her master was wallowing in her sorrows for awhile before coming back to the village. But she didn't know it was this bad. She was also a bit angry with how she's disrespecting the hokage. Especially Naruto's father at that. She saw Naruto had his fist tighten, trying to reel in his anger.

Jiraiya frowned. "You have changed, Tsunade I don't know what you had thought in your heart before, but to say such a thing out loud."

"Same goes for Sarutobi-sensei. No wonder he died showing off at that old age! Hokage is such a bother. Only a fool would take it on." Tsuande finished.

A loud snap was heard that caught everybody's attention. The source of that snap was from the pinkette who had crushed a corner of the table with her hand. She was glaring at Tsuande in anger.

"What the hell is your problem! Look I get that you lost important people to you in the war but get over it already! It's been almost 20 years since the third great ninja war. Just because someone wants to be hokage. Doesn't mean that they are automatically going to die. We are shinobi! We all take the same risk. You should know this better than anybody. So stop being just a gambling alcoholic who is still wallowing in your sorrows! What's even worst is that you're doing all of this while you're in debt! This is not the Tsunade Senju I know. The Tsunade Senju I know is a strong, brave, kind and beautiful woman who is the epitome of a kunoichi. Kunoichi everywhere especially in Konoha strive to be like you! The best medic in the world as well as a sannin! You are what give kunoichi hope that they can reach heights that men can. That they don't have to settle to be just a chunin and retire after a few years. You are a kage level kunoichi! Do you not know how many academy girls think of you as their hero instead of one of the four hokages. Even myself, you changed my life! You are the reason I was able to blossom into what I am today! So don't you dare say that shit. Don't you dare disrespect my boyfriend's father! Don't you dare disrespect the four hokages period! They gave up everything to ensure Konoha would prosper into a better future. It's because of your great uncle Lord Tobirama that the village is able to protect itself the way it does now. Each and every hokage represented the will of fire. Every single one of them passed it on to the shinobi under them. Because of the hokage's, the will of fire will continue being passed on to generation after generation. The will of fire is what led Konoha to come out on top every war we've been in! So no Tsuande-sama but the hokage's position is not a fools job. It is a job where one must be ready to give their all to ensure the safety of the people. That's what your grandfather did. You great uncle did it. Your sensei did it. The fourth did and my boyfriend going to become the greatest kage not just hokage but kage to ever take the position! I will not have you disrespect his dream or anything that the hokage's of the past accomplished!" Sakura roared in absolute anger. She was so angry that after her rant. The pinkette walked out of the tavern.

Naruto was shocked by his girlfriend's outburst. But he was very happy that she stood up for his dream when he was about to himself. "She's right you know Tsunade-sama. You are the role model for kunoichi everywhere. My dream isn't a fools dream. If it is then I guess I'll just be a fool for the rest of my life. Just like my father and and the other hokage were. I'm going after Sakura." He got up and went to go find Sakura.

Tsunade was speechless. Sakura's words just hit her hard. It made her realize something about herself. Something that she's long forgotten about. "Jiraiya who were those two again? Especially that girl, she reminds me of myself."

Jiraiya internally smirked. If Tsunade was interested in the couple then she may take up the job. "Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. And trust me, she reminded me of you a lot. Actually both of them remind me of you. Especially if the way they fight."

"I see." Tsunade stood up and walked towards the door.

"Lady Tsunade! Where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"To go find those brats. They caught my interest." Tsunade answered before walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was walking up the road. Still feeling very angry. So angry that the people who were passing her by made sure to stay out of her way. It was hard for her to believe that her master was like that before Sakura met her. The pinkette knew from what Naruto told her that Tsunade was a headache to deal with at first. But this is not what Sakura expected in the slightest.

"Seriously how the hell did she end up as the fifth hokage?" She asked herself.

Sakura felt a pulse of chakra heading her way. She knew it was her boyfriend. Not even a second later after she felt the pulse. Naruto teleported to her side.

"Hey don't leave me behind. I'm just as pissed as you are." Naruto said,

"Sorry but I just couldn't be inside there anymore. But how in the blue hell did you ever convince her to take the job. If she's was like that?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me like I told you before it wasn't easy. It took me getting the muscles around my heart torn to shreds in order to convince her." Naruto replied.

"That's not happening this time. So we need another way." Sakura thought out loud.

"Oh! A bet, that's how we will get her. Baa-chan always loses her bets. If she agrees to one and lose. She will have to become hokage." Naruto figured out.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea at all. But we have to keep an eye on her in case she tries to run."

"She can run all she wants. As long as we can search for her chakra signature. We'll find her." Naruto said.

"Hey brats!"

The couple turned around to see Tsunade behind them. With Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton following behind her.

"What do you want Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want both of you brats to fight me, especially you pinky-chan. You have a lot of nerve talking down to me like that. I'm sure you know you are supposed to respect a sannin. A mere genin like you brats shouldn't talk so big unless you can back it up." Tsunade smirked, she wanted to test these two.

"Uhh Tsunade I would not do that if I were you." Jiraiya tried to warn.

"Shut up pervert, so you two what's it going to be?" Tsunade asked. She instantly had a bad feeling once she saw an evil like smirk on their faces.

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged.

"But first let me do something to help you out." Sakura walked up to Tsunade. She channeled her medical chakra with her upgrade chakra. Whenever she does this the chakra becomes mixed together. The medical chakra becomes a brighter green while her pink upgrade chakra outlines around it. The chakra gave up an energy that was filled with life force. Naruto and Kurama both noted how the energy was similar to what Naruto gives off when he used Kurama's chakra mode.

Sakura pressed her hand against Tsunade's forehead. Engulfing her whole body in chakra. Sakura focused her chakra into Tsunade's bones, skin and chakra reserves. The sannin's bones and skin were being healed and strengthened by the life force energy. Making Tsunade skin and bones go back to state they were during her prime. Sakura also used her chakra to make Tsunade's reserves go back to her prime days as well. Basically what Sakura did is that she changed the sannin's body back to how it was at her ultimate peak. This was something that only her and Naruto could do.

Tsunade was shocked. She felt as if she was back in her late 20's to early 30s again. The energy she was feeling at the moment was unbelievable. Tsunade looked at Sakura with a stunned expression. "What did you do?" She asked.

Sakura smirked. "We aren't your average genin Tsunade-sama. I want no excuse for when we kick your ass. So I have changed your body back to the state it was in during your prime. You no longer need to hold up that genjustu anymore."

"Why would you do this for me?" Tsunade wondered in absolute confusion.

Sakura gave the sannin a soft smile. "It's one of the few things I can do to repay you for everything that you've done for me. It's not a lot of people that I hold the utmost respect for Tsunade-sama. It's only the hokages, Jiraiya-shisho, Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru, my mother, my older sister, my best friend, Shizune-san, Naruto and you. But you hold a very special place in my heart along with Naruto and my mom. I'm not lying when I say you changed my life. There's nothing I can do that will ever truly repay you. So just accept this for now please."

Tsunade didn't know what to say. Shizune didn't either, the brunette didn't even know Sakura. But hear was the pinkette saying that she had the utmost respect for her! No one has ever said anything like that about her before. Tsunade was in a similar situation. Sakura literally just gave her back some of her youth. It made Tsunade want to hug the life out of the girl. But it also made her wonder what did she do to make Sakura feel this way about her.

"What did I do to help you out so much?" The slug queen asked curiously.

"Hmm maybe I'll tell you after we kick your ass. It's a long story anyways." Sakura replied.

Tsuande rolled her eyes before smirking. "Fine, fine now come at me brats!"

"Not here." Naruto spoke up. "It's too many buildings here, it would be best if we didn't didn't damage any of it. Unless you want to add onto your debt Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No I don't, so let's go find an open area."

The group of 6 went to go find an open area. To Naruto the space they found. Reminded him of their battle against Orochimaru in the past. Jiraiya tried to warn Tsunade again.

"Hime I'm telling you. This is not a good idea. Those two aren't your normal genin. Fighting against them is asking for pain." He told his former teammate.

"Don't you think I know that already Jiraiya? No normal genin can give me back what Sakura did. I'm doing this to see something about them two." Tsunade replied before she stepped forward to her opponents.

"So are you two going to come at me the same time or separately?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto you go first, we'll just switch between the two of us." Sakura said.

Naruto stretched out his arms. "Ok Saku-hime, well Tsunade-sama get ready because I'm not pulling any punches!" He called out.

"Neither am I gaki." Tsunade smiled before getting into her stance.

The blond didn't waste a second before he dashed at Tsunade with sannin level speed. Shocking Tsunade, she quickly had to block the fast fist that was coming to her stomach. She felt the impact of his strength hitting her hand. Instantly recognizing what he was doing. Her eyes were wide. "You.."

"Less talking more fighting baa-chan!" Naruto flicked her forehead. Sending the slug queen back a few feet.

"Oh you so asked for it brat!" Tsunade charged at Naruto with her enhanced strength. Naruto meeting her fist head on with his own. When their fists collided, a shockwave of power was released. Naruto quickly aimed a kick for Tsunade's head but it was blocked. That didn't stop the blond genin as he jumped off his other foot to twist himself in the air. He used his other leg to do a reverse chakra enhanced roundhouse kick.

The sannin blocked it but was sent skidding on the ground. Tsunade's charged at Naruto with sannin level speed. Naruto did the same to her. From that point on, they were engaged in a fierce taijutsu bout.

High speed fists and kicks were being thrown and forth. Causing mini shockwaves that was making the ground crack. Naruto threw another hard fist at Tsunade. She had to form a cross block to protect herself. The shockwave causing more pieces of the ground to rise in the air.

Tsunade was able to grab Naruto's arm and punch him hard in the stomach. Naruto skidded back several feet. He looked up at his opponent with a smirk.

The blonde sannin returned his smirk in full. "Well well looks like you definitely can back up your talk Naruto. But what about Sa-" Before the slug queen could finish her sentence.

A flash of pink came into her vision. Revealing none other than Sakura herself who quickly dealt a chakra enhanced kick to Tsuande's abdomen. Catching the sannin off guard, she was sent flying into a rock.

"You were saying Tsunade-sama?" Sakura smiled.

The slug queen was coughing hard. She stood up and looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Was that what I think it was?"

"The hiraishin? Yes it was, me and Naruto both have mastered it. We mastered it to a greater degree than the fourth hokage himself." Sakura answered.

That revelation stunned Shizune and Tsunade. To think that the couple in front of them has mastered such a technique.

"How did you surpass the fourth use of it? All he needed was a sealing formula from what I remembered." Tsunade asked.

"We can use it with or without a formula. We have the ability to sense chakra signature from very far distances. Seriously we don't know the limit to our sensing capabilities. Like for an example, I could sense your chakra signature somewhat while we were still in Konoha. But I couldn't get a better grasp on it since I couldn't remember exactly how your chakra felt. It was only when we got to this town. That I was able to instantly pick up your signature better since we were closer to you. Sakura didn't know what your chakra signature was like until we got here because she never felt your chakra signature before. If you wanna know how I did? You'll learn soon enough. But long story short, we can teleport by just sensing chakra signatures. If we have a clear visual in our head of where we want to go. We can teleport like that too. We still use the sealing formula because the chakra it gives off is easier to detect for us. Since it's laced with our own chakra." Naruto explained.

Tsunade and Shizune were gobsmacked. Tsuande looked at Jiraiya for confirmation. The toad sannin had a proud smirk on his face before nodding to his former teammate. Confirming what Naruto and Sakura said is true.

Tsuande sighed. "Kids these days are something else. Let's just continue already."

"With pleasure Tsunade-sama." Sakura charged at the blonde with kage level speed. Further shocking the blond woman. But it wasn't just the speed that got Tsunade. It was what Sakura was doing after it.

The pinkette had her leg up in the air. Tsunade swore she saw a vision of herself as Sakura slammed her leg down to the ground. Creating a huge crater in the ground from her immense strength.

Tsunade had jumped back to gain some distance. She was not used to being on the receiving end of her own technique. Sakura aimed a fist towards Tsuande. Who in turn, countered with her own fist. Causing a shockwave similar to what Tsunade and Naruto did earlier.

Sakura fought Tsunade similar to how Naruto did. High speed paced, chakra enhanced taijutsu. Tsunade wanted to know how the hell was two genin fighting like this. Like her for an example.

The two met blow for blow. Creating shockwave after shockwave. Sakura was getting the upper hand over Tsunade. And what made it worse for the slug queen. It didn't look like the genin was even trying her hardest! But Tsunade had to admit that she hasn't had this much fun in years. It reminded her of her reasoning of becoming a kunoichi. She wanted to be a strong legendary shinobi like both of her grandparents and great uncle. Tsunade wanted to make them proud of her. The slug queen was suppose to make sure the Senju name would continue on in the light of greatness. Yet she could still remember hearing Sakura's words. Just what was she doing with her life? Dragging on Shizune all over fire country? Tsunade always wondered why Shizune stuck with her for so long. The slug queen did feel guilty for making Shizune waste her youth taking care of her. When it should be Tsunade taking care of herself. It wasn't fair to Shizune or Dan what Tsunade was doing.

Sakura landed the final blow to Tsunade by hitting her dead in the face. "Sshhhhaaaaannnnnaarrroool!" That punch had all the anger she had left for her the blonde sannin.

Tsunade crashed into a rock. It's been a long time since she's been in pain like this. She could imagine how much worse it would be if her body was how it used to be.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran up to her master to check on her.

Jiraiya walked over to his two students. "You guys sure didn't hold back."

"Were we supposed to? She's a sannin, she'll be fine." Naruto shrugged.

"Plus she's not the greatest medic in the world for nothing." Sakura added.

"Actually that title belongs to you pinky." Tsunade said as she walked up to the group of 3 with Shizune and Tonton next to her.

"Wha? No way Tsunade-sama! I could never amount to your level." Sakura vehemently shook her head.

Tsunade smiled. "Really now? Cause I sure as hell know I can't give people back their youth. No matter how hard I try. Now I would like to know how in the hell can you two fight like me. Seriously it was like I was fighting two mini-me's. And I know Jiraiya didn't teach you because its no way in hell he could ever do my chakra enhanced strength technique to the degree you two can. Like I said two mini-me's."

"Let's go somewhere private where we could talk. It's not a story meant to be heard by anybody." Jiraiya said.

"Fine lets go to my and Shizune's hotel room." Tsuande suggested.

The group of 6 made their way to Tsuande and Shizune's room. It took about 20 minutes to get there. When they did, it was a table with 5 seats. That's where they sat at. While Tonton was sitting on Naruto's lap. He was petting her and the pink pig enjoyed his touch.

"Ok so it's going to be easier if we just show you two our memories by using fuinjutsu." Naruto said.

"Is it safe?" Tsunade asked.

"If we were only doing one person's memories at once then it would be even safer. But we are going to show you both mine and Sakura's memories at the same time. Normally this will cause you a massive headache. So we are going to use shadow clones to apply medical chakra to your head. This way it'll help sort out all the influx of memories a lot easier." Naruto explained.

"Hmm ok but if this backfired I'm kicking both of your asses." Tsunade warned.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way Baa-chan." Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya laughed hearing that name. While Tsunade had a tick mark on her forehead. "Watch it brat!" She yelled.

Naruto laughed himself while Sakura just shook her head. "Sorry it's a force of habit." Naruto said.

The couple both channeled chakra into their index finger. Each using their chakra to write out a kanji symbol for 'memory projection.' Tsunade and Shizune were amazed at what they were doing. The blonde sannin has only seen 2 people in her entire life capable of this level of skill with fuinjutsu. Those two were her grandmother Mito Uzumaki and her younger cousin Kushina Uzumaki.

'Wait Uzumaki! Naruto is he Kushina-chan's son? Of course he is! No one can look that much like Minato but have the same facial and eye shape of Kushina. So he's also my little cousin huh?' Tsunade thought to herself.

2 shadow clones of Naruto, popped into existence behind Tsunade and Shizune. When the couple put the seals on their head. The clones applied their medical chakra as well. A violent influx of memories were being transferred into Tsunade and Shizune.

The process took a full minute before it was finished. When Sakura and Naruto pulled away, the clones kept their medical chakra going for another couple minutes before they dispelled.

It took a few minutes of silence before Shizune spoke up. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

Naruto snorted. "Those were the memories of our past life Shizune-nee."

"Past life?" Shizune and Tsunade repeated simultaneously.

"Yeah...look you are in for a long story Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said.

It took 20mins of explaining from Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya to explain the entire situation. Even Kurama had to come out to prove that he wasn't as bad as the stories tell.

"What. The. Hell." Tsunade summed up.

"Yeah we told you it was a long story Baa-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Great so even though I refused the damn job. I still ended up taking the position. But at least I know the kids who I held dear to me turned out to be strong as hell. I have to say even though me myself don't really know you two that well yet. I am proud of both of you." Tsunade gave the couple a smile.

Naruto and Sakura smiled at her praise. "Ne, ne Tsunade-sensei, can you please be my sensei again?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Baa-chan can you be mine too?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you want me as a sensei? It's clear that you two are stronger than me and Jiraiya. So why would you want me as a teacher?" Tsunade wondered.

"Who cares about that? It's still a lot you can teach us. We're only teenagers still. Plus I want you back in my life. You were a second mother to me. I refuse to not have a similar relationship with you again." Sakura told her.

"Yeah you were like that to me too. You were the only mother figure I ever had until I met my mom." Naruto added.

Tsunade was very touched by their words. Granted Shizune told her years ago how she looked at Tsunade in a similar way. From the memories, it was clear as day that Tsunade had a very close relationship with Sakura and Naruto. So much so that she did consider each of them her kids. She was very proud of seeing how far Sakura come in three years. The girl was levels better than Tsunade at medical ninjutsu when the sannin was 16. Sakura even achieved her 100 healings jutsu. Something not even Shizune could do. It spoke volumes of her skills. So much so that Tsunade knew that Sakura would be the one to take medical ninjutsu to another level. Then there's Naruto and all he had achieved. Tsunade knew Kushina would be very proud of him. Just like she was. Naruto was the only blood related family Tsunade had left. And she would be damned if she didn't become apart of his life.

"Fine I will teach you two and I'll even look at you as my own kids like I do with Shizune." Tsunade answered with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune spike.

"Come on Shizune, you can learn some things from your younger sister. I'm sure you saw just how skilled she was at a young age." Tsunade said.

Oh Shizune saw alright. She was amazed how a girl at least 10 years younger than her achieved feats that she could only dream of in medical ninjutsu. These last few days have been all over the place for her. But she was happy that it sounded like they were going to go back home. Shizune was tired of being on the road. "Yes I perhaps could learn a thing or two from Sakura-san."

"Great now onto other matters. First is Orochimaru." Naruto voiced.

"I don't see why you two want to involve yourselves with that snake." Tsunade frowned.

The couple shrugged. "It's better having him as an ally rather than an enemy. Granted we could kill him. But from what we analyzed from his curse marks. Each one contact a part of his consciousness in them. I believe he did this so in case he were to ever die. He could come back if someone uses the curse mark to bring him back. I'm pretty sure his assistant Kabuto knows how to do that if anybody." Sakura replied.

"Plus after we get him on our side. You can kick his ass Baa-chan. Then you, him and ero-sennin can all become friends again. I know he's done some fucked up shit. But I'm pretty sure Orochimaru needs friends in his life. You two are the closest thing he's ever had to that for over a decade. Now we still have to be slightly wary of him. But the pros outweigh the cons since he knows we can take him out if he gets too out of line." Naruto added.

Tsunade just shook her head. "And you are ok with this?" She looked at her old teammate.

"At first I wasn't. But you know as well as I do Orochimaru went off the deep end since we all stopped being around each other as the years went on. Maybe if we hadn't separated for so long and took a chance to truly understand Orochimaru. Then it's quite possible he would still be a Konoha shinobi. Possibly even the fifth hokage. I'd rather not kill my friend if I don't have to." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine it's not like I can do anything about it now anyways. He should be back within a week waiting on an answer from me."

"Then that's when we'll take him on. This will be the second time we do so. He should keep his end of the deal. Especially after the show me and Sakura put on during the exams." Naruto said.

"Also I think it's a good idea if you let us handle him and Kabuto. Orochimaru can't use his arms so he's even less dangerous. Kabuto is jounin level I'll give him that. But he's not a threat to any of us. Another thing to bring up is that we want you to send us to help the kiri rebels Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said.

"You want me to send you two to war?!" Tsunade roared.

"Yeah where did this come from?" Jiraiya wondered.

"We overheard people talking in a bar a few days ago. Apparently the rebels are at a huge disadvantage. They are going up against the three tails jinchuuriki along with his massive army. If me and Naruto can join the rebels. We can turn the tide and defeat Yagura. It's a good opportunity for Konoha to become allies with Kiri." Sakura informed them.

"But to send you two alone. That's not the smartest of ideas." Jiraiya said.

"It wouldn't be if we were regular genin or jounin. But we are not. Me and Naruto can handle this." Sakura voiced confidently.

Tsunade sighs. "This is the stuff that makes legends. You know if you guys come out on top. The entire world will know about you. Meaning you will have some people who will try to take you out."

"It will also make them think twice before attacking Konoha. Even the akatsuki will be wary of doing so." Naruto pointed out.

"Plus Naruto needs to have some great feats to backup his claim to hokage. Beating Gaara and Shukaku is one thing. But this will really draw attention to him." Sakura added.

"Don't say it like you didn't do as much as I did. Hell you took on Gaara while he was going crazy in the forest. Then you restrained Shukaku with your Mokuton to drain his chakra. Give yourself some credit Sakura-chan." Naruto told her.

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. "You already give me enough as it is. But you know I'm right. You need more feats in order for your hokage claim to actually be legit. Not to mention making Kiri and ally will only strengthened our position."

"So how long do I need to be hokage for?" Tsunade asked.

"For 2 years at least. We may be strong now. But me and Naruto have to reach even higher levels of strength. This isn't good enough yet. Also we need to start thinking of ways to improve the village. Our village security is laughable. Basically nonexistent if Orochimaru and his army can infiltrate it so easily. Not only that but the academy curriculum is lacking. Literally nothing we were taught really helped out that much when it came to actually being a real shinobi. How does a flower class help us become better kunoichis? If anything it was a waste of time. They could've made a class that teaches you how basic medical information. Basic first aid isn't nearly enough to know. Not to mention that we really don't have any fuinjutsu specialists besides me, Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei. It would be helpful if we had freshly graduated genin who were knowledgeable in both arts. At least the basics if anything. I have a few more things in mind that could be changed." Sakura voiced.

"You do have a good point. But it isn't that easy to change the curriculum. Because we were in war times anymore. There was no need to push academy students so hard anymore. But I do know that Sarutobi-sensei did notice how more and more academy students weren't making the cut to become genin. And if they were, most of them died out in the field during their first few missions." Jiraiya said.

"Then we'll have to make a change. We can't keep having unprepared genin die. Otherwise, eventually it will start to show in our forces." Naruto spoke.

"Alright I'll send you two to kiri. Then we can go from there with your other plans. For now let me get some sleep. I can feel a headache coming already." Tsunade told them.

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya left her room to go get rooms of their own. Jiraiya's room was surprisingly right across Tsunade's. Naruto and Sakura's room was on the floor above theirs.

Sakura kicked off her shinobi sandals and laid down on the bed. "Man my feet are killing me." She sighed.

Naruto took off his shoes as well. "I'll give you a massage Saku-hime. Then I'll set up a nice bath for you to relax in. I'll go get us some food while your in there."

"You're such a sweetheart my love." Sakura beamed at him.

Naruto begun giving her a foot massage. "Only for you, I'm just hoping this all works out in the end."

"Don't worry it will. This time around if we have to fight Kaguya. We will be better prepared. Let's try to prevent her return though." Sakura replied then sighed feeling Naruto's warm hands do their magic.

"Yeah but what should we do about Obito? I mean he did change himself." Naruto wondered.

"I don't think we can convince him other than by pounding his head in. It took you awhile to open his eyes. Even if we show him our memories. I think he's too hung up on wanting to revive Rin again to see reason. That's why I said we have to pound his head in first to make him see he's going about this the wrong way." Sakura said.

"Same with Nagato, the difference with him is that. He's not as hard headed as Obito. We need to master sage mode before he makes his move." Naruto added.

"Can't you just search his chakra signature to find him then go talk to him?" Sakura wondered as a small moan came out of her mouth. Seriously Naruto really gives the best massages.

"Maybe but he'll want to at least fight for what he believes in. He's not as hard headed as Obito. But Nagato is an Uzumaki. So he still has some hard headed tendencies deeply rooted within him." Naruto answered.

"Like you do?" Sakura teased.

"Hey! I'm not that bad….ok maybe but I'm not as bad as before!" Naruto pouted at his girlfriend.

Sakura laughed. "I know Naru-kun."

Naruto eventually went to go set up Sakura's bath. Once it was done, he went out to town to go find some food. While he found some teriyaki and rice for them to eat. Sakura was relaxing in the bath. Even though it wasn't too long since he left. The pinkette was still thinking about Naruto. She still couldn't believe at times just how lucky she was to be with him. Thinking of her past life. Sakura cringed at the fact that she loved Sasuke more than Naruto. Granted she did want to help him see that he was going down the wrong path. But Sakura should've dropped her feelings for him when she resolved to kill him. Easier said than done, that much was true. However, Sakura still knows dropping Sasuke should've been one of the first things she did. Maybe they could have still been friends sure. But being involved romantically should've been out of the question for Sakura. Not after what he made Naruto go through just to try to save Sasuke from himself. What really annoys Sakura is how she would try her hardest to be there for Sasuke. Granted always asking him out on dates was probably annoying. He still didn't have to be rude with every one of his rejections. Then again Sakura has no room to talk after how she reacted to Naruto asking her out on dates. It was inexcusable and it made her feel disgusted with herself every time she thought of it. Sakura still doesn't know how Naruto never held it against her for that.

'No sense in worrying about things that have already passed outer. Naruto-kun said he's already forgiven us. He wasn't even mad at your reactions since he understood how it would be annoying for someone to keep asking you out. When you keep on rejecting them. Naruto has that never give up will inside of him. So we know why he kept being persistent. And at least you apologized profusely towards Naruto. You even had nightmares of how you use to treat him that you woke up in the middle of the night from. Naruto being the one there to comfort you. Him seeing how you truly felt about how you used to act against him. Seeing you cry your heart out and beg for forgiveness more than one time. Of course he's going to forgive you even when he said you have nothing to apologize for. Sasuke has never even thought of apologizing. He just kept insulting us and treating us like trash. So don't stress yourself over it. You are with Naruto now and will be for all of your life. Just enjoy your time with him to the fullest.' Inner said.

Sakura sighed. 'You're right, Naruto has told me to not worry myself over it. Sasuke made his choice. And I made mine. My life is with Naruto now. Me and him are going to be together through it all. And I wouldn't want it any other way.'

The pinkette got out of the bath to dry herself off. She put a bathrobe on then walked out of the bathroom. Naruto was already back and he had the food ready for them to eat.

"Man you look beautiful no matter how you come out." Naruto said to her while looking at her figure.

Sakura smiled. "I know, you never fail to let me know enough. You always look handsome yourself foxy-kun." She sat down across from him. "I'm surprised you didn't come back with ramen."

"I thought about it, but I figured you might want something other than ramen. Plus my mouth kinda started watering when I passed by the restaurant I got the food from. It just smelled way too good to pass up today." Naruto grinned.

The couple ate their food while making small talk. When they were done. Naruto went to go take a shower while Sakura was studying some medical ninjutsu scrolls. When Naruto came back out. They snuggled with each other and went to sleep.

That next morning, Sakura woke up to the feeling of her neck being kissed. A small moan escaped her throat. She loved it when Naruto would shower her with affection. So much so that she turned around and straddled him. She bent down and ravished his lips. This is typically how their mornings start off. Intense makeout sessions in the morning was their routine. Naruto had a morning wood. A groan escaped his throat feeling Sakura grind on him. He smacked one hand on her ass. Gripping it fairly tight. While the other was rubbing her back. Sakura moaned feeling the smack to her ass. It only made her become more horny. This makeout session lasted 20 minutes before they broke it off.

"You know I don't know how much longer I'm going to be restrain myself. The things you do to me really are going to push me to rip your clothes off and ride you into oblivion." Sakura told her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Hehe don't worry Saku-hime. I'm sure it'll happen soon enough. It's also getting harder to restrain myself from you as well." Naruto returned her smirk.

Sakura laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder. The blond wrapped both of his arms around her. Slowly rubbing her back with one of his hands.

"What's the plans for today?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm maybe we should spend some time with Baa-chan." Naruto suggested.

"I don't mind but doing what exactly?"

"Maybe we could go gamble with her? Even go to the bar. Just doing things that she likes I guess?"

"Hmm that sure sounds interesting. Who knows maybe we can win off enough money to pay off her debts." Sakura snorted.

Naruto chuckled himself. "Yeah then she would really love us then."

After about 20 minutes, Sakura and Naruto got dressed for the day. They went down to Tsunade and Shizune's room. When they knocked on the door. It was Shizune who opened it.

"Oh Naruto, Sakura come in." Shizune told them.

The couple walked inside the room. They were greeted with the sight of a groggy and grumpy Tsunade whose hair was kinda messy still. She was only wearing a robe. This was a sight Sakura knew all too well since she has seen it plenty of times. Tsunade was not a morning person by any stretch of the means.

"What do you brats want? Can't you see it's still early?" Tsunade asked in a grouchy tone.

"Too early for you but it's pretty normal for us. Anyways we came to spend some time with you." Naruto shrugged.

Whether Tsunade would admit it or not. She was touched by their choice. "Uh huh well it's not much for an old lady my age to do right now."

"You are pretty ol-oof." Naruto was cut off by a elbow from Sakura. Sakura slightly glared at him, making Naruto chuckle at her sheepishly. She shook her head before speaking up.

"You are not old sensei. You are back in the prime of your life now. Plus you are only 51 that's not old. Old is more you your sensei the Sandaime or Danzo. You are far from that. I will not hear anymore of this you are old nonsense. Ok sensei?" Sakura told her sensei.

Tsunade ended up cracking a smile. "Yep you are definitely my second favorite child."

"Hey! No fair baa-chan!" Naruto whined while Sakura smirked. Shizune just laughed to herself.

"Oh be quiet gaki. It's not a lot of brats I like in the first place. Not only that but you are my last blood relative. I was supposed to be one of your godmothers actually. But I never got to confirm it with Kushina-chan since she died before I could do so. I was her cousin if you haven't figured it out already." Tsunsde replied.

That was news to the other three in the room. Naruto or Sakura even in their past lives did not know about this. Maybe it's just that it never gotten brought up?

"Huh well that's news." Naruto said.

"So what else can you brats do besides copy my techniques as well as use the hiraishin and rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"I can use boil, lava and magnet release." Naruto answered.

"I can use Mokuton." Sakura shrugged.

"YOU CAN USE WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune was also shocked that Naruto could use three different combination releases while Sakura can actually use Mokuton.

"Yeah you see Naruto was gifted his releases from the tailed beasts and the sage of six paths. My Mokuton on the other hand is a natural bloodline it seems. When my former teammate Sasuke Uchiha used a substitution jutsu to replace me to take on an attack during our first c-rank. It seems that I died but I was either reborn or just didn't died all the way. Honestly I can't really explain it myself. But I'm pretty sure it has a bit to do with 2 things. One I do have a natural affinity for earth and water as my second. Two I also was given a piece of the Shodaime-sama's soul. So yeah it's complicated but the end results is a natural bloodline for Mokuton." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade just shook her head. "What the hell, you two are really something else."

"Anyways how about we do what you like to do sensei? Like go to the bars and go gamble at the casino or gambling halls." Sakura suggested.

Tsunade looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what you two want to do?"

The couple shrugged. "It's not like we have anything else better to do besides train. And we can always do that anytime." Naruto replied.

The slug queen smiled. "Sure, let's see how you kiddies handle sake. Who knows you may even be good at gambling."

"Lady Tsunade! You can't they are underage!" Shizune told her master.

But the slug queen just waived her assistant off. "Oh don't be like that Shizune. Let the kids live a little. Besides they are already planning on going to stop a war by themselves. I think they are capable of doing full on adult activities. They are shinobi after all. Besides Sakura here is a good medic. She won't let the alcohol affect their bodies negative long-term. Neither will Kurama."

Shizune just facepalmed herself. Sometimes she could not believe her masters actions. She knew it was better to just go with it. Otherwise it'll only cause her a bigger headache.

"Oh yeah we need to get you over your fear of blood." Naruto thought out loud.

Tsuande slightly flinched at the mention of blood. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on baa-chan you are a sannin for Kami's sake! I know you can get over it and we are going to help you do so. You can't be a hokage if you freeze up at the sight of blood." The blond told her.

"Yeah yeah I get it gaki. I'll try to get over it." Tsunade grumbled. Causing Naruto to grin in victory.

It turns out Jiraiya was still asleep. So they just left without him. So they ate some breakfast then Tsunade led them to one of her favorite gambling halls in Tanzaku Gai. She went straight to the table of blackjack. Once Naruto and Sakura learned the rules. They immediately joined the game. Much to everyone's shock. Sakura and Naruto cleaned house every single game. They were going around and winning so much. Even the slots machines were at their mercy. Since they enjoyed the thrill of winning so much. They made Tsunade take them to more casinos in the area. Very casino or gambling hall they hit were cleaned out by the couple. All in all, Naruto and Sakura had won themselves several hundred million ryo.

As of right now Shizune, Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade were all at a bar. Tsunade was staring at the two with a bewildered expression. Never in her life has she seen what happened to do actually happen. She wouldn't be surprised if a lot of casinos they visited today went bankrupt.

"Tell me how...how in the fuck did you two do that?" Tsuande asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto. Both of them just shrugged. "I don't know." They answered at the same time.

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table. "What do you mean you don't know?! There's no way you two just did that naturally. No one has that type of luck."

"Maybe we do? It wasn't that hard you know. All of the other players just sucked." Naruto answered.

"Ugh I need another shot." Tsuande voiced as she took another shot of sake.

Naruto and Sakura also took a shot. They were getting used to the taste of it. Eventually they all left the bar to return to the hotel.

For the rest of the week. Naruto and Sakura spent every day with Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. Jiraiya was there sometimes but for the most part he was doing his own thing. During the night, Sakura and Naruto would train to keep themselves into shape. If they didn't train then they would study. Both of them were working on a seal that contains medical chakra within it. It's so if a team doesn't have a medic or a person capable of medical ninjutsu with them. The seal will serve as a backup to either fully heal an injury or to heal it good enough until the person can get proper surgery done. They were hoping it would reduce the amounts of deaths on the battlefield. When they shared their idea with the others. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade praised them for their idea. Saying how this will change a lot on the battlefield. Jiraiya even went as far as to say that this seal could make them famous worldwide alone. Especially if civilians are able to use it.

For Naruto and Sakura, they already were pretty rich thanks to the casinos or Tanzaku Gai. But now it seems they could even be richer in the near future. Neither one of them really cared that much for money to that degree. However they did think of what could they do for the village with that kind of money.

As of right now, Sakura was training her Mokuton against Naruto. She had sent 3 wood tentacles at Naruto's directions. The blond backed away to gain some distance before releases a ball of lava from his mouth to burn the wood. The pinkette made another hand seal to create one of her own jutsu. She made wooden tigers. The tigers charged at Naruto trying to attack him. Naruto was dodged the tigers swipes at him. Two separate times he was almost cut with their claws. Eventually when the tigers jumped in the air to land on top of Naruto. Said blond formed ice spears of out the air to impale the beast.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to rest as he hand wood branches on his tail. Naruto had to roll on the ground to avoid them. He quickly got up and smashed his fists through the branches. He charged at Sakura at kage level speeds. Sakura met him head on at the same speed. Both clashed in a bout of fast paced taijutsu. They obviously held back their strength with their attacks. But it that didn't mean they weren't throwing strong blows. In fact, Sakura just delivered a strong kick in Naruto's stomach. So strong that you could see her feet going pushing through the blond. Naruto was sent flying back into a couple trees.

Sakura knew to stay on guard. Knowing her boyfriend, he was bound to quickly make another move. She was right, suddenly a bunch of shadow clones popped into existence surrounding her.

Sakura punched, kicked, elbowed, kneed, dodged and blocked every clone that came her way. Just when she finished off the last one. An orange flash appeared in front of her. She wasn't quick enough to flash herself away as Naruto landed a hard blow to her stomach. Sending the pinkette flying into a couple trees.

Sakura quickly got up and charged towards Naruto. That's where an interesting yet strange event took place. The pinkette shot out her arm intending to make wood pillars form out of the ground. Instead of that, vines came out of her arm. Shooting towards Naruto, who was too stunned at the moment to move. Causing him to be wrapped up in the vines. Then you could start to see the vines absorb Naruto's chakra from him at a fast rate. Luckily the blond had enormous reserves.

Neither one of them said a word for a solid minute. It was Naruto who broke the ice. "Ok what the hell is this? Since when can you shoot out vines!"

"Uhhh I don't know? This hasn't ever happened before? I doubt it happened with the first hokage either." Sakura answered.

Kurama suddenly popped into existence. This time he was in a chibi version of himself. "That's because it didn't. You kit may have just taken the wood release to another level."

"You mean like my bloodline went through some sort of mutation?" Sakura asked.

"That's what it looks like. Seems pretty useful too since they can absorb chakra. You know once you learn how to access sage mode. I'm pretty sure your Mokuton capabilities will be even greater than Hashirama's. If you can make vines that I'm sure you can make plants grow. Meaning you can provide herbs to medicines just based off pure chakra. If you study the seeds of the plants long enough. It's safe to say you'll be somewhat of a walking pharmacist. You could even learn how to use your vines to give multiple people chakra at one. Also meaning you can heal multiple people at once." Kurama explained.

"Woah." Naruto and Sakura voiced at the same time.

"Woah is right, just what the hell are we going to do with you brats?" Tsunade said as she, Jiraiya and Shizune entered the clearing.

"You two are definitely the most unique kids I've ever met. Sakura you will achieve great feats with this ability you know. In a way you could call it plant release." Jiraiya voiced his opinion in an intrigued tone.

Sakura just laughed sheepishly. "Well this should be useful." She tried to force the vines off of Naruto and back into her arms. It didn't take much effort for it to happen to her surprise.

The next day was the day before Orochimaru was supposed to show up. This time around Naruto and Sakura were practicing their sage training. Basically Naruto was trying to get used to adding more senjutsu into his attack without being able to access his sage mode still. Sakura was on the ground in the lotus position meditating. She was getting better at feeling nature energy. A lot better than where she started. Naruto was jealous at how she didn't have any negative effects happen to her when she tries to mess with nature energy her first several times. But he on the other hand had a lot of difficulty. Sakura told him that it's a female thing. Naruto wanted to call bullshit on that. He just decided to leave it alone.

Sakura was feeling the outside nature energy flowing all around her. She already attempted twice to draw nature energy inside of her during previous times of doing this. Not much to do anything, but just enough to at least know how it feels. So she decided to attempt it once again. The pinkette started drawing nature energy inside of her reserves. Slowly but surely she was feeling the wild chakra infusing with hers.

Naruto had stopped doing what he was doing once he felt Sakura drawing on nature energy. He walked up towards her and watched as she was in deep concentration. Sakura was passed the previous amount she drawn the last time. The energy in her body was getting hotter and hotter. Soon Sakura felt a flame lit up inside her body. She opened her eyes slowly. Only to close them back up. Suddenly emerald green pigmentation appeared around her eyes. 3 green bars on each cheek appeared like defined whiskers marks on her face. Her irises were the same color as her hair. But her pupils turned into emerald green slits.

In Naruto's opinion, Sakura's eyes were giving him a major boner. He didn't know why they seemed so damn sexy now. "So I'm taking it this is your sage mode? How do you feel Saku-hime?"

"Fucking amazing! Is this what you feel whenever you use senjutsu? Oh wow I can already imagine the power I can combine this with. Like the 100 healings justu or my upgrade chakra." Sakura was in awe.

"I agree but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. For now just master what you have access to. You just started conserving chakra for the seal yesterday so it'll be awhile before you can use it. But you should be able to try using your upgrade chakra with it. But not until you had a lot and I mean a lot of practice using senjutsu." Naruto said in a calm but stern tone.

Sakura pouted for a minute before sighing. "Ok ok I'll take it slow. You do make a good point anyways. But hey at least we both can use senjutsu now. And I'll be even stronger by the time the fourth great ninja war starts."

The blond smiled. "That is true, well it's safe to say you are the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Come on let's get you started on utilizing sage chakra. It'll be a good warm up for the battle tomorrow."

They battled for the rest of that day as well. Naruto was ever so grateful that he could use the amount of senjutsu he could. Because Sakura seems to never run out of it. He still won most of their fights. But none of them were easy in the slightest. It made him proud at how far Sakura had come.

It was finally the day they've all been waiting for. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Sakura and Naruto were all going to meet up with Orochimaru. When they got close enough, Tsunade went ahead while they others stayed back.

The slug queen walked until she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirked. "Ah Tsunade, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with already." Tsunade told him.

"Very well." Orochimaru walked up to her.

Tsunade started channeling medical chakra from her hands. Orochimaru reached his arms out until a kunai flew in between them. The sannin jumped back and frowned at his former teammate. "I thought we had a deal Tsunade?"

"Like I would ever let you degrade Dan's or Nawaki's spirits. You must be even more of an idiot than Jiraiya if you thought it was a chance of happening." She replied while narrowing her eyes.

A tick mark appeared of the snake sannin's forehead. "My intelligence far exceeds that idiotic baffoon. Do not compare me to him." He growled.

Shizune, Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya all made their appearance known. They used shunshin to appear on the battlefield. Orochimaru cursed seeing how the odds completely turned on him. With Jiraiya he would be able to handle him. But Naruto and Sakura just made it impossible for him to escape without being gravely injured if not dead.

A smirk formed on his face. "Well well it seems you brats have interfered with my plans once again. First I fail to destroy Konoha fully. Then I fail to get my arms back so I can go attempt to destroy Konoha again. And I can tell you two are even stronger than you were during our last meeting."

"Well can't stay stagnant during these times. So what's it going to be Orochimaru? You know you have absolutely no way of winning. Even if you escape me and Naruto will hunt you down and strike when you least expect it. We did what you asked so are you going to hold up the end of your deal?" Sakura asked.

Orochimaru stayed silent for a moment. Dying for him was not an option. Not with all the experiments he has going on recently. He knows that he was warned about trying to take Sasuke's eyes. But he still wanted to see if it was possible once Sasuke's sharingan matured enough. He was already able to give him the curse mark due to one of his snakes biting the Uchiha during his sleep. All he needed now was another push and he'll be coming to Orochimaru. But the sannin still wanted to see what could he teach prodigies like Naruto and Sakura. Maybe his knowledge was something he could pass on. That and he needed the akatsuki out of the picture.

"Fine I'll ally myself with Konoha for now. However it's really allying myself with Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade. I really don't care for Konoha. I'll find a way to get my arms back as well as get Sasuke to come to me. Other than that, I'll pass on my intelligence to to you brats. I know I can't really teach you my jutsu wise. Maybe my Rashōmon summoning or something. But I'm not going to fight against the akatsuki. I'll only be providing you any information I have on them. It's up to you to take them out. However I may not want to fight. But my assistant Kabuto is interested in young Sakura-chan. He doesn't seem to believe in you that much." Orochimaru answered.

Sakura tilted her head. "You know I'll probably kill him right?"

"Kukukuku I will prefer it if you don't. Just fight him enough to make a point if you will." Orochimaru said.

Sakura looked towards her boyfriend. "What do you think Naruto?"

"Well I don't seem the harm in it. Kabuto doesn't know what he's up against. It's an easy win for you." Naruto answered.

"What about you sensei? Shishio?" Sakura voiced.

Tsunade shrugged. "You got this in the bag easily. Honestly it's a waste of time in my opinion."

"What hime said, just go out there and shake him up a bit." Jiraiya agreed.

"Alright I'm going out then." Sakura walked up.

Kabuto also walked up. He had a smirk on his face. The silver haired spy did not believe in Sakura's abilities. Not enough to defeat a jounin level opponent. While he didn't want to doubt Orochimaru's words when the sannin explained how the battle went down between them. He needs to see it for himself.

"Well looks like the little genin is ready to get crushed." Kabuto said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious right now?"

Kabuto looked at her with a questioning expression. "What?"

"Do you seriously think I'm just some average genin?"

"Average no but not what the hype around you seems to be in Konoha. I'm confident in my abilities to take you down."

"But yet Orochimaru couldn't."

"That was because he couldn't use his full strength without risking drawing more attention to himself."

Sakura just facepalmed herself. "Fine if you really want to do this. Then by all means let's. But if you die don't say I didn't warn you."

Kabuto smirked as he got into a stance. He channeled chakra scalpels on his hands. His smirk fel right off his face when Sakura unleashed her killing intent upon him. Kabuto went wide eyed as he felt the pressure on his body. He began sweating profusely.

"What's wrong? Scared shitless already?" Sakura snorted.

Kabuto growled as he swiped his hands at Sakura. The pinkette used chakra to jump high into the hair before his hands could even get close to her. The silver haired spy looked up to see Sakura with her leg up.

"Tsutenkyaku!" She called out as she swung her heel to the ground.

Kabuto quickly got out of the way to avoid that attack. Sakura's heel slammed into the ground. Causing a massive crater in the ground. So massive that the spectators had to jump away to avoid falling in. Dust even flew up in the air from her attack.

Sakura blew a stream of wind from her mouth to clear the dust from the area. She saw that Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. But he was very easy to track. "I can sense you dumbass!" She stomped on the ground hard. Forcing the ground the break apart even more. Kabuto was forced to come out from underground quickly. He quickly shot out a water bullet towards the pinkette. Sakura slammed her hand on the ground to form an earth wall to take on the water bullet. Then she sent earth spears to counter attack against Kabuto.

Said man dodged the spikes. He didn't get a chance to do much else as Sakura charged at him with kage level speed. Kabuto couldn't even reacted fast enough to avoid being hit with a chakra enhanced fist to the face. He was sent flying, skidding hard across the ground.

When he stopped, he used the mystical palm to heal his face. 'I'm lucky she held back a lot in the hit. I can't get up close to her to try to cut her tendons because she's much faster than me. Not only that, but one hit and she can kill me in a blink of an eye. And to make it worse she's not even trying.' He growled internally.

"This is boring, I could be cuddling with Naruto-kun right now. I hope you know I didn't even put 5% of my strength in that last hit. While I know I did some damage to your cheek bone. But I could've done so much worse with just another 5% of strength. Hell are you really on Kakashi-sensei's level? He would give me a much better challenge than you." Sakura voiced in an annoyed tone. How dare Kabuto try to doubt her strength when he's not even on the level he was said to be on.

Kabuto stood up. He tossed three poisoned kunai at her direction before charging ahead. Sakura dodged the kunais. Then caught Kabuto's hand in his attempt to strike against her. "Ok I'm ending this." She pushed hard on Kabuto's elbow from the outside. His arm was stretched out so it caused his arm to snap in half. Then he was kicked right in both his knee caps. Followed by a few chakra enhanced blows to his collarbone, shoulders, nose and jaw. To finish it, she stomped on his stomach hard while he was stretched out on the ground. Causing the spy to throw up a lot of blood. It was a brutal beat down. Kabuto was already using his Yin Healing ability to heal himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have enough chakra to properly heal himself. Sakura picked him up. "You better not forget the name Sakura Haruno. Be grateful I didn't kill you Shannaarrrrooo!" She punched him hard enough to send him flying right to his master.

Orochimaru just shook his head. "A crushing defeat as I expected. We'll be leaving now. I'm sure you'll find me if you need me."

"Don't think you're getting Sasuke that easily. Remember we'll take him out if we have to. Even if he gets to you. Itachi will come for you both." Naruto called out.

Orochimaru nodded. Hearing Itachi will come for him was something he did not want to deal with. The older Uchiha was no doubt stronger than Orochimaru. Maybe he will get lucky. He made his escape with Kabuto by sinking into the ground.

"Wait I thought you guys were going to let Sasuke go to Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned.

"We are but we can't just tell Orochimaru that as if we are giving Sasuke to him. Plus if Sasuke does go rogue. We still have to attempt to stop him anyways. So if he ends up dying or we bring him back. Orochimaru can't really do too much about it. Unless Sasuke somehow leaves on his own will again. We won't try to kill him only because of Itachi. But if it's unavoidable then it's one less problem to worry about." Naruto replied.

"Ok that just sounds complicated." Tsunade said.

"It is, but whatever happens, happens at this point. Sasuke won't be a threat to us. We have other things to worry about other than him." Sakura voiced.

The group of 6 all made their way back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

The village was just up ahead. Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tonton were all making their way back to Konoha. On the way back, Tsunade wanted to stop by a hot spring. So they stayed there for a night before going back on the road. Some quality bonding time was spent by the women. Jiraiya had spent his time peeking. Which resulted in an ass kicking courtesy of Tsunade herself. Sakura and Naruto just shook their heads at their perverted toad master's habits. Shizune was more or less used to it by now. That did not mean she approves of it.

Walking to the check in booth. Izumo and Kotetsu were lazing around like usual. They perked up seeing the group who had just arrived.

"Ah Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back." Kotetsu greeted.

Tsunade just waved him off before a group of anbu appeared. The captain was the one to speak out. "Lady Tsunade, it's good to see that you returned. The council is waiting for you in the chambers." The captain said.

The slug queen looked towards Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. "Since we can the council call meetings?"

"Since the old man started giving them more leeway. He took most of the power he gave out back. But some still try to do things their own way. Wouldn't surprise me if the civilian council, Danzo and the elders were in on this." Jiraiya replied.

"Do you wanna meet us up after baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No I want you two specifically there. Naruto it's time you brought back your clan's seat in the council. It's also time to let your heritage be known. It'll help tone down the outrage when I informed them you are my successor. Sakura is there because she's going to be your right hand or assistant. She'll be able to help you out when it comes to politics. As well Sakura is the strongest kunoichi in the village. No one would dare questioned her reasons for being there once I tell them that she's stronger than me." Tsunade explained.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Everybody was lead to the council chambers. Villagers all around were looking as well as whispering. Seeing Tsunade back was a shock. It's not everyday you see two sannins together. Not to mention people making comments about why we're Naruto or Sakura with them.

Finally, the group made it to the chambers. Tsunade led them in with Jiraiya a step behind her. All of the members of the council stood up. The slug sannin went up to her seat and sat in it. Jiraiya stood behind her. Everybody else sat down while Naruto and Sakura were standing close to the wall.

Tsunade glanced over everyone with hard light brown eyes. "So who can tell me who decided to call for a meeting when only the hokage has that power?" She asked in a curt tone.

That's what the shinobi council also wanted to know. Seeing that neither one of them did. Some of the civilians were nervous as if they were guilty. Homura, Koharu and Danzo were unfazed.

"It was actually the civilian side of the council." Danzo spoke up.

"Oh really?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow while looking towards the civilians.

Mebuki sighed. Honestly she was embarrassed to even be apart of the civilian council. A good portion of them were idiots in her opinion. Even though she did not even know who were the ones who called for the meeting.

A man suddenly felt bold enough to voice his opinion. "We we wanted to know what were you going to do about that boy!"

"Yes he has gotten too powerful out of nowhere!"

"He must be put down before he rampages on us all!"

"That filthy demon needs to be put to dea-"

A pink flash appeared in front of the last man who spoke out. Sakura had her fist cocked back and punched the man hard enough to literally blow off his head. The gruesome death shocked everybody but Naruto to the core. Only reason Shizune, Jiraiya, Mebuki and Tsunade were surprised is that they didn't think Sakura would be the type to do gruesome kills.

Suddenly a wave of killing intent that put everybody but Naruto on edge. The civilians were crumbling under the pressure. Except for Mebuki, all she felt was light pressure on her shoulders. Neither did she feel any fear since Sakura made sure not to have her intent affect her badly. The clan head were all feeling the pressure heavy as well as sweating quite a bit. Jiraiya and Tsunade were doing better than most. Naruto was doing just fine.

"I dare any of you to fucking insult my husband like that again! Do not think just because the third hokage died means his law did as well. I will not hesitate to strike any of you down within a second." Sakura declared as she stopped releasing her killing intent. She flashed right back to Naruto's side. Who had a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm over Sakura pulling her close to him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Tsuande spoke up again. "Thank you Sakura, I was going to handle that myself. Anyways so you really called this meeting to just somehow convince me to kill Naruto Uzumaki. My little cousin as well as my godson." She finished in a more stern tone in the direction towards the civilians.

That was news that nobody but a select few knew of. Nobody on the civilians side said anything. They all knew better than to speak up again. Mebuki just shook her head. Waiting to be dismissed so she could resign from being around these idiots. She was also pissed that they tried to kill her son in law.

Tsunade sighed since she didn't see anybody willing to answer. "Look just to clear some things up. Naruto Uzumaki is not only my godson and cousin. He's Jiraiya's godson. As well as the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the _Akai Chishio no Habanero. _And Minato Namikaze, The _Yondaime Hokage _also known as _Konoha's no Kiiroi Senkō. _I hope you know that Naruto is in control of the fox. Actually the fox is so fond of Naruto and Sakura that if any harm ever came to either one of them. Long story short, you idiots will be the cause of Konoha's destruction. So please get out of here the civilian side of the council." She dismisses them.

Hearing that news shocked everyone but those who already knew to the core. The civilians all made their way out realizing just how bad they fucked up. Naruto was royalty basically.

Once they were gone, Danzo was the one who spoke up. "Are you sure that he's in control of the fox Tsunade?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo. And yes I am, I even talked to the fox myself. He will cause us no harm. Naruto is a fully controlled jinchuuriki to the same degree as Killer B of Kumogakure. He may be even better once his body grows up some more."

"So Naruto is really Kushina and Minato's son." Shikaku noted.

"Crazy how none of us even noticed." Inoichi smirked.

"Kushina-chan was quite the loud mouth prankster herself." Tsume laughed.

"So now what Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"Now Naruto is going to take his position as a clan head. Sakura will be his right hand. Also since Sakura was able to beat me in battle. She is the strongest kunoichi. I'm promoting both of them to jounin due to their skills are way above chunin. As well their performance during the invasion. They took out Gaara while he had released Shukaku. Basically saving a lot of lives from being lost." Tsunade answered.

Another piece of news no one expected to hear. To think that Tsunade one of the legendary sannin lost to a girl who is not even 16 yet. That speaks volumes of her abilities. No one had any issues with the promotions or Naruto taking up the position as clan head.

Danzo smirked. "Since both showed rare bloodlines. They should be put in the CRA."

Naruto spoke up. "CRA? What's that?"

"It's a law that states if a person is the sole last person of their clan or is the last of a bloodline. They have the choice depending on the circumstances to marry multiple partners." Koharu answered.

"You two have very interesting bloodlines. It would be doing your village a service." Danzo voiced.

"Yeah no thanks." Naruto said.

"You have no choice, especially the girl who is a Mokuton user." Danzo said.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I have a choice. Neither me or Sakura will be apart of this. We are already unofficially married. She will be the only woman who will ever have my kids unless we decide to bring someone else to our relationship. Not because you want to breed us for our genes. Another thing is that it's not even guaranteed our children will get our bloodline. So like I said, we will not be taking apart of this." Naruto stated with narrow eyes. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You're playing a dangerous game here boy." Danzo growled.

"No actually Danzo-sama, you are playing the dangerous game. But maybe if we work together we can get to the _root_ of the problem." Sakura spoke up.

Danzo's lone eye went wide slightly at the insinuation that he hoped no one else picked up. He looked at the couple. Both of them had smirks on their faces. Making him growl slightly. 'Damn it they know about my ROOT operations still running. But how could they? I need to stay off their bad side if I don't want any unnecessary problems.' The old warhawk thought you himself.

"Actually it's fine if you wish to not enter." Danzo changed his mind.

That caught everybody else's attention. Especially Jiraiya and Tsunade's. Danzo is not known for having sudden changes of heart. But they would let it go for now. "Also before I let you all go. I already picked out my successor for hokage. My successor is Naruto Uzumaki. When the time is right, he will take over the title from me. You are all dismissed."

Everyone left the chambers. Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton all went to the hokage's office. All Tsunade did was give the couple their jounin vest as well as everything else that came with it. After that, the couple decided to go home. The rest of them stayed in the office.

When they appeared in front of their home. The couple walked inside. It was only then that was here. Both of them sat down on the couch in the living room. Sakura being on Naruto's lap.

"Well wasn't expecting all of that to happen." Sakura said.

"I can't believe that bastard really tried to force us into becoming breeders basically. All because of our abilities." Naruto growled.

Sakura kisses him on the cheek and slowly rubbed his whiskers. "Well it's not all that surprising since this is a shinobi village. Of course they always want bloodline users in their ranks."

"It's like he was saying that our kids won't have a choice but to become shinobi. It's a lot of other things that a person could want to do in their life." Naruto sighed.

"Well in most cases, especially in clans a child does usually become shinobi like their parents. They are groomed into it at a young age. In some cases, a clan heir can be denounced as the heir if the clan higher ups aren't satisfied with the heir. Like if the child doesn't show promise. That actually happened to Hinata. Because her clan elders and father was unsatisfied with her progress. Her younger sister Hanabi was given the title as heir." Sakura explained.

Naruto just pulled Sakura closer to him. Resting his face in her neck. Sakura enjoyed feeling his breath on her skin. It kinda tickled but it made her feel content somehow. She gently ran her hand through his blond locks.

"You know I really do want to have a family with you Sakura-chan. A nice happy family with me and you having the best marriage. I couldn't imagine my life without you now." Naruto told her.

Sakura blushed at his last sentence. She envisioned how her and Naruto would be raising a family. The pinkette could see Naruto being a loving father as well as husband. She knew Naruto did not want her to become a housewife when they were adults. He wanted her to be at his side. He wanted her to still be a shinobi if she chose to do so. Sakura had a pretty good idea she would be running the hospital along with being a kunoichi still. She may be even to manage all three. While Naruto and Sakura might be busy, they would still be there for their children. Just the thought of her and Naruto having kids made her feel warm inside.

"I know, I do as well. I couldn't imagine myself being with another man. You are the only one who I want to hold me like this. I can't wait to raise our first child together." Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

"And I love you Naruto-kun."

Their lips smashed against one another. It wasn't a heated or intense kiss. Just a soft but deep one. Good enough to convey their feelings to each other.

When their kiss broke, Sakura leaned in even more into Naruto. "Wanna watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Hmm sure what did you have in mind?" He wondered.

"Something scary with a bit of comedy in it. Oh! Let's watch Scream 2!" Sakura said.

"Alright but do you mind if we eat carry out ramen? I haven't had Ichirakus in awhile now." Naruto said.

"Ramen does sound nice right now. Are you going to bring back a lot?"

"Most likely."

"Can you bring me some cinnamon rolls from the bakery?"

"Of course."

"You're the best Naru." Sakura kissed him again.

Eventually Naruto used hiraishin to appear in front of Ichirakus. He walked into the stand. "Yo old man! I need 12 carry outs of miso and chicken ramen!" He yelled.

Touchy turned around and smiled. "Sure thing kid, I never got to tell you this but good job during the exams."

Ayame walked in from the back. "Yes good job indeed Naruto. You really let that guy have it. Where's Sakura?"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks old man and Ayame-chan. Sakura is at home waiting for me to come back. I have to go to the bakery for her after this."

"Ah I see you are spoiling her like I told you to." Ayame nodded.

"Yeah but I was doing that before you told me to." Naruto replied.

"True, but still I had to make sure you knew." Ayame said.

"Naruto?"

Iruka walked into the stand. It's been awhile since Naruto had saw Iruka. Probably since the preliminary matches. Naruto greeted his former sensei. "Yo Iruka-sensei! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, how's the shinobi life treating you?" Iruka asked.

"Well me and Sakura were promoted to jounin so it's going great." Naruto answered.

"Wait really? That's wonderful. Congratulations Naruto, I knew you would amount to something good. Also tell Sakura congratulations for me as well when you see her." Iruka smiled proudly at Naruto. The proud smile on Iruka's face made Naruto feel happy. He hasn't saw that smile since Iruka gave him his headband.

Naruto's order came up at some point during their conversation. The blond told Iruka he will see him around before making his way to the bakery. Luckily it wasn't any customers inside. So Naruto was able to get a box of 12 rolls before heading home.

The couple spent the entire remainder of the day to themselves at home. You could say it was a movie date. Sakura decided to go visit her mother the next day. She hoped Mebuki wasn't too spooked out by her brutal kill earlier.

When the next day came around Naruto and Sakura went to go visit Mebuki. Sakura had apologized for killing like that in front of her. But Mebuki told her that she was fine. She just didn't expect Sakura to have it in her to do gruesome kills. The couple spent the entire morning with her. Telling her how their mission went. The older Haruno was glad everything went well.

Once morning passed, Sakura decided to go do some volunteer work for the hospital. Naruto walked around the village by himself. He thought about going to help Sakura. However, he did not feel like being stuck there. While walking he saw team 8 was training at an open training field.

"Hey guys!" He called out.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai stopped to see whom had called out to them. Hinata smiled seeing Naruto was here. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Are you guys training?" The blond asked.

"Actually yes we are, do you have any business here Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"No not really, I was just passing by and I saw all of you here. Sakura is at the hospital doing volunteer work so I'm by myself for now." Naruto shrugged.

"I see, well how about you help us out then if you don't mind." Kurenai said.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Spar with Shino. He wants to improve his taijutsu skills. I believe you helping will do wonders for him." Kurenai voiced.

"I don't mind, but why not ask Gai-sensei since he's a taijutsu specialist?" Naruto wondered.

"I said I wanted to help Shino, not kill him. Gai is known for going over the top. I'd rather not have Shino be put in the hospital due to Gai's extreme workouts." Kurenai shuddered.

Naruto grinned. "Alright so are you guys like taking turns sparring with him or just attacking him all at once?"

"Taking turns, I just went with him and Hinata did the time before. You can go right ahead." Kiba answered.

"Please do not kill me Naruto." Shino spoke up.

"Huh? Oh I won't, you may be sore for awhile though." Naruto shrugged before getting into his stance.

Shino just somehow knew that this would not end well for him. Naruto was a terrible match up for him.

And it didn't end well. Naruto really gave it to Shino. However Shino was not quick to give up. He was able to counter some of Naruto's attacks. Granted Naruto was not really trying. He had to hold back a lot so he wouldn't accidentally break any of Shino's bones.

Kiba took Shino's place once it was clear Shino was done for the day. Kiba took his ass kicking a few times. He knew Naruto was toying with him and it pissed him off knowing how far behind he was. But Naruto told Kiba to just keep training. Hinata passed on the spar session with Naruto. Considering she already had her fair share of those. And will only have more to come in the future.

Afterwards, Naruto left and went all the way to the hokage monument. He walked up the monument until he got to his dad's face. The blond laid down on top of it and looked into the sky.

'I swear I'll make you both proud Kaa-chan, Tou-san.' Naruto said to himself before he eventually fell asleep.

Over on Sakura's end, she was healing any patient that needed it. Once the older medics saw how advanced she was in Iryo ninjutsu. They brought her on board immediately. Sakura was healing patients left to right.

As of right now, she was apart of an intense procedure. Well intense for most, she's done this type of surgery numerous times in her past life. For others watching, it was amazing to see a girl so young that excelled in the medical arts. It didn't take long for her to finish. Right afterwards, the head doctor dragged her to his office. Once they were alone, he started talking.

"Have you ever thought of joining the medical corps Ms. Haruno?" He asked.

"Well yes, but as a combat medic only. While I know I can do a lot in the hospital. My skills are far more needed out on the battlefield. Especially since I just got promoted to jounin. I'm pretty positive I'll be sent on missions soon. But I can help out in the hospital when I have the time." Sakura answered.

"That's acceptable, would you be willing to take the test that will decide if you qualify as a full fledged medic? We could really use all the help we could get. With your skills, I'm sure we will be able to manage more patients a lot easier." The man offered.

"Sure, can I take it right now?" The pinkette questioned.

She was led to a room and given the test. She passed it with flying colors. Once she was given her certificate, Sakura attended to a few more patients. Afterwards, she left the hospital for the day. She was marked down as the youngest to ever become a full fledged medic. Only something else to add onto her feats. The pinkette was happy and wanted to see her boyfriend as soon as possible.

When she sensed for his chakra signature. She was surprised that he wasn't at home. So she flashed to his location. When she found him, a smile formed on her face. Naruto was sleeping on top of his father's head. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat down next to his sleeping form. Gently moved his head enough for it to be on her lap. She ran her hand through his blond locks and watched the sun in the sky.

Kurama appeared out of the seal in his chibi form. He sat next to Sakura. Nuzzling his face with her leg. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep himself. The pinkette used her other hand to rub his fur.

This is one of the things she could see happening a lot in the future. And she didn't mind it at all.

A week passed, Tsunade's inauguration was yesterday. It was a nice event and the villagers seemed happy. Naruto's identity was also announced. The blond was already annoyed with all the fake love people were showing him. He just wanted to be treated normally.

As of right now Naruto and Sakura with Ino and Hinata. Sakura thought it would be a good idea if Hinata and Ino learned basic medical ninjutsu to heal their teammates in case they get injured on a mission. Everything seemed to be going so well until an anbu member appeared next to the group.

"Hokage-sama request your presence Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." The anbu left using shunshin afterwards.

"You guys have to teach me how to do that." Ino stated.

"We will, it's not that hard once you learn how it's done. Well let's see what baa-chan wants." Naruto replied as he and Sakura used hiraishin to appear in Tsunade's office.

Tsuande looked up to see her two favorite kids. A serious expression was on her face. "Good you two are here. Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha. I would just send you two to retrieve him. But you need to gain some more experience with leading a team. You do leave for Kiri in a couple days after all."

"So this is it then. Do you have a team picked out for us?" Sakura asked.

"No, all of the other jounin are on missions right now. Our man power is split due to the invasion Orochimaru caused. I can't afford to send out any more jounin other than you two. So you will have to form your own team." Tsuande said.

"That's fine. Just leave it to us." Naruto and Sakura flashed out of the office.

It did not take long for them to find a team for the mission. That team consisted of Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Lee. While no one on the team was particularly fond of Sasuke. Neji and Lee did not even know him really. They all say that aside knowing that he was a comrade. So they set out to follow his trail.

Kiba was leading the formation due to his tracking skills with Akamaru. Shikamaru being the brains was behind them. Then there was Lee. Followed by Naruto and Sakura who could attack quickly in need be. Choji was behind them and Neji was in the back. His job was to scout up ahead with his byakugan.

"Neji, Kiba can you see or smell the enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing on my end." Kiba answered.

"I got a visual on them. It's a 4 man squad. Sasuke seems to be in some type of container. I can't make out much other than he's unconscious." Neji replied.

"Ok I'm also sensing 4 other signatures other than Sasuke. I'm sure Sakura does too. Let's keep moving." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" A collective response from the other 6 was heard.

Up further ahead was the Sound Four. They were traveling at a decent pace.

"Do you think the leaf has sent out a team on anbu yet?" Kidomaru questioned.

"It's a good chance, honestly I have the feeling that someone is on our tail." Sakon replied.

Tayuya sucked her teeth. "Of course those fucking tree huggers are on our ass. It would be stupid if we thought otherwise."

"Tayuya you should really watch your language. That's not how a young lady should speak." Jirobo told her.

Said redhead growled. "Fuck off fat ass! No one asked for your opinion."

Jirobo grunted.

Sakon laughed. "Don't worry guys I'm sure we can take them out quickly if we use our curse marks."

"So should we wait for them and then take them out?" Kidomaru questioned.

"That's our best bet. I doubt we can avoid confrontation before we reach the border of the land of fire. So it's best to take out the trash first." Sakon smirked.

Back with the Konoha team, Neji spoke up. "It seems the enemy has stopped moving. I believe they might be waiting for us." His byakugan was still active.

"Sounds like a trap." Shikamaru noted.

"It's quite possible it is. They could have some else lying in the shadows waiting to attack us once we encounter them. Or they could just think that they are good enough to take us out now since there's no way they'll make it to the border without us catching up to them." Sakura voiced.

"What should we do Naruto-taichou?" Lee asked.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "We keep moving forward, just make sure to be on your guard. I don't want anyone of us dying because we were too careless approaching the enemy."

"Umm Naruto couldn't you or Sakura just used the flying thunder god to teleport us there?" Kiba question.

Naruto shook his head. "No, we can teleport other people sure. But you guys aren't used to moving that fast. The first few times using the hiraishin makes the body dizzy as well as your stomach ready to vomit. We can't risk any of you feeling that way in front of the enemy. It's too risky."

"Ah ok." Kiba replied.

"Yeah I'd rather not throw up my lunch." Choji said.

It didn't take too much longer for the Konoha group to reach the sound 4. When they arrived, the sound four looked as cocky as ever. Naruto and Sakura knew they could easily take them out. However the situation was required for them to lead.

"What do you know instead of anbu they sent kids after us." Sakon laughed.

"Seriously what a waste of fucking time." Tayuya voiced in annoyance.

"You kids should just turn back around." Jirobo said.

"You guys shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Sakura told the sound group.

"Neither should you kid, now Jirobo!" Kidomaru yelled.

Jirobo slammed his hands down on the ground. "Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmo." (**Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness**)

Rocks uprooted from the ground. Forming a dome around the Konoha nin. Once they were completely surrounded. Jirobo looked at his team. "Get out of here you guys. I'll make sure these runts are dead."

"Alright don't take too long." Sakon hopped into the trees while carrying the container Sasuke is in.

Kidomaru followed right behind him. Tayuya looked back. "Hurry up fat ass!" She left with her other teammates.

Jirobo ignored her and focused on the barrier. "Let's see how you all like being trapped like rats while I steal your chakra." He smirked.

Inside the barrier, Kiba kept using his Tsūga to try to break out of the dome. But so far he wasn't having any success.

'Just like last time.' Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba stopped realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Man this damn dome won't break at all."

"That's because it's being reinforced by chakra from the user. He seems to be also stealing our chakra as well." Neji said as he used his byakugan to study the dome.

"How unyouthful of a situation." Lee voiced.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend. "Sakura?"

"I'm already on it Naru." Sakura walked up closely to the rock. She clenched his fists tightly. "Let see if this dome is all cracked up as it seems to be." She popped her knuckles.

"Looks like Sakura is about to use that monstrous strength of hers. Guys get out of the way." Shikamaru told the others.

The pinkette swung her fist at the dome. Instantly causing the rock to shatter from her powerful strike. Forming a huge hole in the dome. "Heh what a weak defense." Sakura said.

"Somehow I don't think it was the dome. It looked like it was more how abnormal you are than anything." Neji stated as the group exited the dome.

Jirobo was shocked that it was someone capable of destroying his dome. "Hm you kids may have gotten out of that. But I have taken quite a bit of chakra from you all."

"Ah shut the hell up!" A pink flash appeared in front of the sound nin. He had no way to defend himself from the chakra enhanced kick that was delivered to his stomach. Sending him flying through a couple trees.

Sakura turned her attention back to her team. "We need to move out fast."

"Let me handle him. I can take that guy." Choji spoke up.

Naruto looked at his friend. "Are you sure Choji? I could have Shikamaru give you backup."

Choji shook his head. "No trust me I can take him. Plus Shikamaru is a strategist. The best one in our year besides Sakura. He'll be more helpful with you guys since the enemy doesn't seem to be overly intelligent."

The blond looked towards his girlfriend. She nodded so Naruto sighed. He really didn't like leaving his friends like this. Especially because he knows how badly everyone was hurt afterwards during the first time he did this mission.

"Ok but I'm leaving you a shadow clone. It won't help you unless you ask for it but it'll heal your injuries once you beat that guy. If you find yourself being too far overwhelmed my clone will step in to give you a hand." Naruto told Choji.

"You got it now go!" Choji said.

Naruto made a clone and him and the rest of the team took off into the trees. Shikamaru looked back at his best friend. "You better make it back alive Choji." He said.

Choji smirked. "Same time you Shika!"

Shikamaru joined up with the rest of the team. He did not like leaving Choji by himself at all. But he trusted in his friend's strength to win. It did ease his worries a little that Naruto left a clone with Choji to help out if things get too hard for the Akimichi.

According to Neji, the enemy was not too far ahead. They were traveling at a faster pace than before. Meaning this time, they weren't taking it easy. Pushing themselves to move faster. The group of 6 stayed charged ahead.

Thankfully they caught up to the rest of the enemy shinobi quickly. Kidomaru looked back to see that the Konoha nin had caught up to them. "Looks like Jirobo didn't do a good job on handling these guys for us."

"Of course that fat ass screws up. Leaving us to clean up after his mess." Tayuya grunted.

"Now now Tayuya, no need to be so angry. Kidomaru you know what to do." Sakon said.

Kidomaru nodded, he turned around and shot 3 spiderwebs from his mouth in the direction of the Konoha nin. Naruto summoned you a fireball from his mouth to burn the webs.

"Tsk smart kid." Kidomaru remarked.

Tayuya and Sakon quickly left the area with Sasuke still in the container. Kidomaru shot out more webs from his mouth. He caught Lee in a web. Making the bowl cut genin stuck to a tree. Shikamaru narrowly dodged a web. Neji stayed back to study the enemies attacks.

Sakura released Lee from the tree. The Konoha nins quickly regrouped.

"Damn it the other two got away with Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Naruto, you and the others go ahead. I can handle this opponent in front of us." Neji told the blond.

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

"I'll leave a clone to patch you up afterwards Neji." Sakura voiced.

"I appreciate that Sakura. Now all of you go before it's too late." Neji replied.

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto all left Neji to handle Kidomaru. From what Sakura could tell, the enemy was moving even faster now. In the long run it didn't matter since all it took was 10 minutes to catch up to them.

Naruto and Sakura threw shuriken at them. Then performed the shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu. Turning a few shuriken into hundreds. Sakon and Tayuya had to substitute themselves to avoid being pelted by the shurikens.

"Man you guys are pest!" Tayuya appeared unharmed on a different tree branch.

"Tayuya take the boy and go!" Sakon ordered.

The girl quickly did as she was told. Not that it would help much since she had 4 others on her tail. Kiba stayed back to handle Sakon.

Unfortunately the redhead didn't get all that far away. She knew the situation was turning out to be the worse case scenario. As much as she believed in her skills. Tayuya was doubtful she could take on all 4 opponents. Especially because she did not know any of their abilities. She felt very wary of Naruto and Sakura. 'Those two give off the feeling of being around someone powerful like Orochimaru does. There's no way I can handle them if they are anywhere near Orochimaru's strength!' She thought to herself.

Suddenly she decided to stop. She was quickly surrounded by Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto. "Give up yet?" Sakura asked.

"In your dreams bitch! I'll take all of you out." She quickly brought out the first stage of her curse and was about to use her flute.

That is until a man with white hair appeared next to her. Tayuya was shocked at who was next to her. "Kimimaro how are you here?"

"Because of Kabuto, I'm only here to ensure Orochimaru-sama gets his new vessel. You four are a disappointment to the Sound Five. It should not take this long to complete the mission." Kimimaro said.

"Yeah well these guys are pest. They don't seem to give up easily." Tayuya replied.

"Which is why you will be handling them from now on." Kimimaro quickly grabbed the container Sasuke was in and left with it.

Naruto groaned. "I should've used the hiraishin to stop him. But that guy has a dangerous ability."

"Naruto you guys go after him. I'll take care of this girl. That guy looks a lot stronger than the rest of them." Shikamaru spoke up.

Lee, Sakura and Naruto went on ahead. Leaving a Sakura clone with Shikamaru as backup.

Kimimaro was definitely faster than the others. But nothing that Lee, Sakura and Naruto couldn't handle. Eventually Kimimaro stopped once they got to an open field. He turned around to face his opponents. "I'm sorry I must kill you all. But I will not fail Orochimaru-sama." He voiced.

"Sorry to tell you this but you will be failing him. The sad part is he knows you guys aren't going to make it back to him. He's only using you for his own bidding." Sakura said.

"And that perfectly fine. As long as I'm of service to Orochimaru-sama. I have no complaints." Kimimaro retorted.

"This guy has Orochimaru dick so far up his ass. It's laughable really." The blond realized.

"That's what happens when you are brainwashed by someone like that snake." Sakura voiced as her and Naruto flashed in front of Kimimaro to catch his off guard. They delivered a double uppercut to him. Sending him in the air. The sound nin was able to catch himself and land properly.

"You two are fast. Faster than what I can keep up with." Bones started forming out of Kimimaro hands as he shot them towards the others. Who in turn dodged them.

"Ok that's an interesting ability." Sakura noted.

"It's called the Shikotsumyaku. It's a kekkei genkai from my clan that allows me to manipulate my bones. I can create as many bones as I like. Strong enough time pierce through boulders. Imagine how easily they go through the human body." Kimimaro said.

Suddenly the container Sasuke was in started to release a purple-like smoke. "It seems he will be coming out soon. I better finish this quickly." Kimimaro charged ahead with bones sticking out of his back and arms. Lee quickly got out of the way. While Naruto used to kunai with wind chakra laced in them. And Sakura used chakra scalpels. Instead hers covered her arms as well as her hands. The two jounin intercepted Kimimaro's assault.

Both using their legs to spartan kick the Kaguya in his chest. Kimimaro got into a stance. He pulled out a bone from his arm. It looked like it was a sword. "Dance of the Camelia." Kimimaro dashed ahead and swiped at a rapid motion to slice up the three shinobi. He was moving fast enough to create after images of himself.

Unfortunately he could not land a single hit on them. Lee quickly made his move to give Kimimaro a taijutsu combo. But Kimimaro was able to keep up and defend himself. Lee suddenly moved out of the way. To Kimimaro's surprise, he had to dodge a huge fireball. A combination attack from Sakura's wind jutsu and Naruto's fire.

If Naruto and Sakura were being serious right now. They could kill off Kimimaro with little difficulty. They were waiting on Sasuke to come out. So that's why they were dragging this on. The Kaguya used another technique of his. "Ten Finger Drilling Bullets." 10 bones bullets from each of his fingertips shot out at the group.

Neither of them landing a hit, Naruto was about to surround the man with shadow clones. But that's when Sasuke's container exploded. The purple smoke was thick. But you could see Sasuke. Sasuke glanced back to see two people he's never seen before. As well as his two former teammates.

Kimimaro looked at Sasuke. "So you're the one who is to be Orochimaru-sama's vessel. Do you know where to go?"

Sasuke didn't give him an answer. He took off into the trees. That's when Lee dashed at Kimimaro to give him a hard punch to the face. Kimimaro was caught off guard so he took the attack head on.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan please go after Sasuke-san! Bring him back so we can complete our mission!" Lee said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded before Naruto left a clone to back up Lee. The couple took off after their former teammate. They could see Sasuke. He was far up ahead. Moving faster than any of the other sound five.

Sakura sighed. "I really hope everyone is ok back there. I wish we could've just killed the enemy ninja's instead of leaving it to the others."

"We have to believe in them Sakura. Our job was to lead them, not baby them. Plus they all made it back alive during our past life." Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Yeah and I had to see you all covered up in bandages head to toe. It made me so upset that I couldn't go after Sasuke with you. Because I was not strong enough." Sakura retorted.

"No, you could've taken on that sound girl actually. The problem was that your feelings for Sasuke at the time could have affected your performance against the enemy. From what I remember and from what Shikamaru told me in our old life. That girl was a genjutsu type. She was able to summon three giant monsters but you could get passed them. According to Shika, he was a bad matchup against her but he could've taken her out if he had more chakra. When Temari arrived to help him. She easily defeated that redhead girl." Naruto explained.

"I see, well this time around. Things are going to be different. For starters, you aren't going to be damaged like that again. Second, I'm not staying behind letting you handle everything. While I cry my problems away." Sakura said.

"There's nothing wrong with crying Sakura-chan. All you were doing was caring for the one you loved. Plus all of that crying you say you did turned you into a complete badass once I came back from my training trip. Believe it or not, you were stronger than me if I didn't use Kurama's chakra. You knew ways to take me out easily because of you medical ninjutsu training. Plus you had the strength to crush me in one attack. All I had were shadow clones and my rasengan. Which I spammed so many times. Hell it took me a lot sometimes just to land a clean blow with my rasengan." Naruto replied.

"You weren't that bad Naruto. I was impressed with if it means anything. I didn't think you were weak at all. Plus even with my super strength. It wouldn't have been easy to get a blow on you. You were slightly faster than me." Sakura voiced.

"Thanks now get ready, Sasuke led us right to the final valley just like last time." Naruto told her.

The couple soon arrived at the Valley of the End. They saw Sasuke standing on top of Madara Uchiha's statue. Both of them used chakra to jump up there to meet him. When they saw him. Sasuke's left eye color was yellow. A portion of his left side being covered in black flame marking.

"So you two seemed to follow me after all. I wonder why considering how happy you were for me to be kicked off the team." Sasuke spoke.

"Well it's not like jounin can just disobey a direct order from their kage you know." Sakura answered.

"Jounin?" That's when Sasuke noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were wearing similar vest to Kakashi's. Only there's were a darker tone of green. Everything else was the same.

"Yeah jounin, it just happened recently actually." Naruto said.

"Whatever, look I'm not going back to Konoha. It's not like I'm well liked over there anyways. So no one will miss me." Sasuke told them.

"You brought that on yourself when you substituted yourself with me to take on a blow for you. How did you think others would react to one of their own using a comrade to save his ass?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What did it matter? Your death would have been for the good of the village if it meant saving the sharingan." Sasuke retorted.

"Maybe to that warhawk Danzo. But not to me, If Sakura would've died, then you would have been next courtesy of me." Naruto said.

"Did you really have to go get fake power from Orochimaru Sasuke? I thought you were better than that. What a shame, Itachi would be disappointed that his little brother sold himself for power from a man who Itachi is stronger than himself." Sakura said.

Just hearing Itachi's name seemed to set Sasuke off. He charged in angrily at Sakura. Who met him halfway. The two exchanged a few fist with one another. "Watch your mouth Sakura." Sasuke growled.

"What? Are you mad or something? Get over it cause it's the truth. You sold yourself to someone who is weaker than the man you are trying to kill." Sakura landed a clean punch to Sasuke. Making the Uchiha fall back.

Sasuke quickly formed hand seals. "Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu!" (**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Multiple fireballs fired at the couple. They jumped off of the statue to land on the water. Sasuke jumped after them. Making another fireball from his mouth. He shot it at them. But Naruto and Sakura would not be hit with that attack.

Sasuke landed on the water. He channeled a chidori in each of his hands. Naruto and Sakura made note of this and each formed a rasengan. Sasuke charged at the couple. Who in turn dashed towards Sasuke. No words were spoken as all attacks collided with their intended target.

Both of Sasuke's chidori's are going up against Naruto and Sakura's rasengan. Of course the couple were holding back. Eventually the merged chakras exploded. Forcing everyone back several meters from each other.

The Uchiha was annoyed that his chidori was weaker than their rasengans. He slowly stood tall as he released his curse mark. This time the flame markings were covering his whole body. Sasuke felt his power rising. He smirked as he made a tiger seal. "Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He released more fireballs from his mouth. Sasuke expected them to dodge. So when they did, he jumped to attack Sakura. Just when he thought he had her. A smirk formed on the pinkette's face. She used the hiraishin to flash pink in front of Sasuke's eyes. Only to appear right behind him. Sasuke was only able to partially turn around. Sakura gave him a chakra enhanced fist to his stomach. Sending the boy high in the air. Sasuke coughed up a good amount of blood as he clutched his stomach in pain.

He landed in the water. Only to be attacked from all sides by Naruto's clones. It was 6 clones and each of them were swimming fast in Sasuke's direction. Landing hit after hit on him. Forcing the Uchiha to swim back to shore. As soon as he stood on the water. He was assaulted by Naruto and Sakura in a combined effort. The couple were fluently beating Sasuke's ass in pure taijutsu. Sasuke could predict their moves with his sharingan. But he couldn't react nowhere near fast enough to counter them.

Each time he tried to block. He was struck somewhere else. The same happened whenever he tried to dodge either of them. He was getting hit so much. That he didn't even see, Naruto bend down and kick him high in his chin. Sakura finished it by punching Sasuke hard enough to send him flying to Hashirama Senju's statue. He only broke a few pieces of rock on the statue's leg. Sasuke slid down as his body was aching in pain. Every single one of their hits had a lasting effect of the boy. He realized that they were toying with him.

"Are you ready to call it quits yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked up to his down form.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself up. "Why are you two getting in my way. Neither one of you can even understand what I am going through. I have no ties to that village. The only thing I need is power."

"What do you expect to happen when a shinobi leaves their village to go rogue? They send out hunter nin after you. Do you really think you would've gotten away from them? Sasuke all that curse mark is doing is making you low-jounin level. You could've gotten to that level yourself without relying on that mark." Naruto explained.

Sasuke growled in anger. "Just shut the hell up!" His curse mark glowed red as it began covering up all of his skin. Sasuke's skin was now gray, his hair was longer but a lighter shade of blue. A mark appeared across his nose. Hands and feet had grew claws. With his lips being colored blue. Two wings had shot out of his back. They looked like hands with gills on them.

Sakura was disgusted. "So this is what the second level of the curse mark of heaven looks like. Ew, that's just disgusting. You have to look like that all for some fake power?"

"Yeah I was creeped out by it too when I first saw it." Naruto shared a similar feeling with Sakura.

Sasuke started laughing. "Kukukukuku you guys are out of your league now. This power...it's amazing."

Neither Sakura or Naruto spoke up. This wasn't worth using their other chakra for. Not that they needed to in the first place. The pinkette just sighed. "Ok Naruto, I'm done messing around with him. I'm ending this now."

"Go right ahead." Naruto said.

Sasuke charged up a chidori in his hand. This chidori was a darker color than the usual chidori. It was definitely stronger than the original one too.

Sakura held out her hand and formed a rasengan. Then she began adding her suiton affinity to it. Soon the water became ice. A ring of ice formed around the rasengan. While the inside of it also had ice in the center mixed with the raw chakra. The jutsu was generating a lot of wind. You could also feel just how cold it actually was. The ring of ice came closer to the rasengan. Giving off an ice chill one their chakra and ice merged. "Suiton: Ice rasenbomb."

The Uchiha didn't know what kind of jutsu Sakura was using. All he knew that it looked very powerful. He pushed more chakra into his chidori. Sasuke charged after Sakura. The pinkette stood her ground. Naruto knew how destructive Sakura's attack can get so he got out of the way. Very capable of overpowering his rasenshuriken if Sakura put enough chakra into it. Sakura still says his rasenshuriken is naturally stronger than her rasenbomb.

Sasuke and Sakura rammed their attacks into one another. Causing a powerful shockwave to unleash. Sadly for Sasuke, his chidori was vastly overwhelmed in a quick manner. Soon enough his whole body was engulfed by the attack. He felt his skin being frozen many times over. While many sharp ice needles seemed to be attacking him all over. His skin was being shredded. Soon another explosion was unleashed as everything for Sasuke went white then black.

Sakura and Naruto covered their eyes from the wind generated by Sakura's attack. When they looked down, they saw Sasuke was no longer using his curse make. In fact he was unconscious or dead. Both jounin were shocked to see half of his body frozen in ice. He had ice needles impaling him through his arms and legs. If he didn't get proper medical attention. He would either bleed out of the ice will damage his organs permanently.

But before either of them could move. A giant snake rose from under where Sasuke was. The snake swallowed him whole then dispelled itself.

"Tsk so they got him after all." Naruto said.

"I can feel Kabuto's chakra signature. It's not close but it's not too far either. We can go confront him- actually never mind. It seems his chakra signature just disappeared out of nowhere." Sakura replied.

"Meaning he probably used some jutsu to either teleport himself or to hide his signature." Naruto figured.

"I didn't think my jutsu could freeze a person like that. I wonder if those needles have similar effects to a person's chakra network like a rasenshuriken does." Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know you have to teach me how you did that right?" Naruto told her.

Sakura waved him off. "I know, it's only fair since you taught me the rasenshuriken. Let's head back home."

Sakura and Naruto headed back to Konoha. They had already received information from their clones they Temari, Kankuro and Gaara showed up as backup. Everyone was already either back or heading towards Konoha. The couple also met up with Kakashi on the way back.

When they got back to the village. Immediately they went to go report to Tsunade. It took less than a second to appear in her office.

Tsunade was expecting them. "So I take it mission is a failure?"

"Hai right when Sakura delivered the final blow to Sasuke that made him unconscious or dead. A snake summon appeared under him and swallows his body then dispelled himself. We sensed that Kabuto's chakra signature was around. Not close but not too far either. Unfortunately he used some sort of jutsu to either teleport himself away or hide his signature from us." Naruto reported.

Tsunade nodded. "I see, well don't sweat it too much. Things like that are out of your control. Thanks to you two leaving clones with your teammates. All of them returned in good health. From what I know, Choji and Neji were injured the worst out of them all. But your clones healed them back to full health. Good job Naruto, Sakura. You two are dismissed. Go and get some rest. Me and Shizune will be over for dinner later."

"I'll make sure to have sake there for you sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Such a sweetheart you are my beloved daughter." Tsunade returned her smile.

Naruto grinned while Shizune just shook her head at her alcoholic master.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed since the Sasuke Retrieval mission. It was hard for the other rookie 9 to think that one of their own became a missing nin. At the same time, none of them could find themselves to really care that much. None of them had any sort of bond with Sasuke. The participants of the mission were all healed thanks to Sakura and Naruto's clones. Sakura learned that her ice rasenbomb did have an effect on her. It was nothing to the degree of a rasenshuriken. However because of how cold the rasenbomb can get. It does freeze the tissue in the user's arm. All it takes is chakra to warm up the tissue. But it can have a long term negative effect if the user repeatedly uses the jutsu without warming up the tissues in their arm. Other than that, Sakura didn't receive any damage on the cellular level.

The couple had spent a lot of time with the suna siblings during the last few days. Temari and Sakura had instantly hit it off as friends. Naruto and Gaara talked to each other a lot with Kankuro joining in from time to time. Ino and Hinata also came over to hangout with the suna siblings. Naruto and Sakura offered the siblings a place to stay in there home so they wouldn't be around anyone they weren't familiar with.

Today was the day, they are heading back to Suna. Today is also the day Naruto and Sakura go to join the Kiri civil war. Kakashi and Anko were against them participating in a war at their age. Mebuki was fine with it. She knew whatever she said wouldn't change their minds. Also she believed in their abilities to stay alive. Ino and Hinata wanted to come help them as support. But that was shut down once Sakura told them that it was too dangerous for them. Not to mention that neither of their parents would allow the hokage to send them out. Well it's not like Tsunade can't do it if she wanted to. But it would cause issues between the two clan heads and her that Sakura and Naruto both knew Tsunade did not want to deal with.

Ino was put off by their decision but she understood it. She knew full well that her father would fight the hokage's decision tooth and nail if Ino was sent out to a war that had nothing to do with Konoha. Hinata knew her father and the elders of the Hyuga clan would not approve either. Plus she wasn't all that confident in her abilities to fight in a war yet.

As of right now, Naruto and Sakura were asleep in their bed. Naruto was spooning Sakura. He held her as close as could be to him. Sakura was the first to wake up. A low moan escaped her throat. Naruto's morning wood was sticking her right in her womanhood. She knew that both of them wanted to have sex. However they wanted it to happen naturally. Like an in the moment thing that you see in movies. Did they have faith it would happen like that? No but one can always hope to Kami. They did do other little things to pleasure each other.

For now though, she stuck to their normal routine. She turned her body over in his grasp. She could feel his feet touching her own. Her bare legs touching his. Naruto only wore boxers and a t-shirt to bed. Sakura wore her underwear and a shirt as well. Sometimes, she sleeps in a pair of Naruto's boxers. She find all of his clothes comfortable to wear. So she more often wears his shirt around their house rather than her own.

The pinkette leaned forward and captured her future husband's lips. She kissed him until she felt him kissing her back. This led to a 30 minute makeout session. With each rolling over on top of the other every couple minutes. Sakura was grinding her womanhood onto Naruto's morning wood. Drawing low moans from both of them. This was one thing that both of them loved doing with each other. Finally they separated with a string of saliva connecting by the corners of their mouths.

"Morning hime." Naruto was the first to speak.

"Morning my handsome fox." Sakura pecked his lips again.

That only led to another makeout session. It only lasted 5 minutes though. Sakura laid her head down on Naruto's chest. The blond ran his fingers through her hair.

"We have to get up and cook breakfast. We do have like 5 guests in our home as well." Sakura said.

"Hinata and Ino aren't guests, hell this is more like their second home if you ask them." Naruto snorted.

"True but we also have to bring sensei and Shizune-nee a plate of breakfast as well. Remember, according to sensei we are her personal chefs since our cooking is so good." Sakura laughed.

"Your cooking is better than mine. I still don't know how you do it." Naruto grumbled.

"Aw it's ok Naru-chan, I'm grateful you are good at cooking. A woman loves a man who can cook. Just how lucky I am that you're one of them." Sakura kissed his cheek.

"Pretty damn lucky if Ino and baa-chan's opinion mean anything." He smirked.

"And they do, so come on. Depending on how long this war takes. This will be the last time we get to relax for awhile. I'm hoping we can end it quickly." Sakura got out of bed.

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

They took turns taking a shower. While they did bathe together a couple times before. It was better to do it separately right now. Unless they want to risk wasting more time by trying to do things to each other. Once they were dressed, the couple headed down to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

On today's breakfast menu was omelettes with peppers, ham, onions and cheese. On the side was hash browns, sausage links and wheat toast. To top it all off was a picture of orange juice.

Just as they are finishing up. Temari, Ino and Hinata walked in. They sat at the dining table.

"Aww look at my favorite power couple cooking together. You guys look soo cute." Temari gushed.

"Tell me about it. I'm so jealous of them. But I can't help but root for them all the way. Naruto is the perfect boyfriend any girl could have. Strong, smart, funny, sexy, can cook, always hard working. The list can go on and on." Ino agreed while watching Naruto and Sakura finish preparing breakfast.

"You guys should've seen when Naruto-kun carried Sakura around in his arms when she least expected. The way he was looking at her. I thought my heart was going to burst. I could only imagine what Sakura must've felt like." Hinata added.

Sakura was giving all three of them deadpan stares while having two plates full of food in her hands. "I hate all three of you." She said bluntly.

"We love you too Sakura." They all replied to her with a smile.

A tick mark appeared on the pinkette's forehead. "Uggghhh why can't any of you go find your own relationships instead of watching mine like it's a love story?" She whined.

"That's because your relationship is like a love story forehead. Think about it, you started off finding Naruto annoying. So much so that you would punch him at times. But over time, he started to grow on you. While Naruto was the one always there for you. Your old crush who you've had feelings for awhile. Did something to you that nearly got you killed. Naruto was so hurt that he held you with tears in his eyes. Then he took out the enemy in a fit of rage. Before stopping himself to land the killing blow. Afterwards he went to go punch Sasuke for sacrificing you in order to save himself. Naruto then took care of you as well as never left your side until you woke up. He cried tears of joy seeing you alive. Your heart burst full of love seeing how happy he was to see you. He hugged you tightly to him as you returned it. Once you were up on your feet, you dealt with Sasuke. Then you and Naruto became the ultimate power couple of Konoha." Ino explained in detail.

Sakura wasn't the only one embarrassed. But Naruto was as well as he walked in on Ino's descriptive explanation of his and Sakura's relationship.

"Oh. My. Kami, I never knew that's how your relationship started." Hinata said in shock.

"Ok so there's no denying it now. That's a love story worth an award. And to think you two are still so young. So much more for you to explore with each other. If you two ever breakup. I'm kicking your asses from here all the way to Suna." Temari threatened.

"I second that." Ino agreed.

"Same." Hinata also agreed.

Sakura sighed. "It's not like we ever planned to do so anyways. But thanks for the message." She rolled her eyes.

Naruto just chuckled sheepishly. But he understood why him and Sakura were threatened. Even Kurama threatened to torture him if he ever hurt Sakura. Not that he would even dream of doing anything to hurt her.

Gaara and Kankuro joined the group soon after. Everyone just had conversations with one another. It was about an hour until everyone was ready to leave.

Ino and Hinata went to go start training themselves for the day. Although they did hug both Naruto and Sakura, telling them to be careful and made them promised that they would come back in good condition. Of course the couple returned their hugs and planned on keeping their promise.

The suna siblings decided to meet them at the main gate. Naruto and Sakura flashed to the hokage's office. They appeared right in front of Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

"It's about time you two got here. I'm starving, please tell me you brought me breakfast?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura smiled, she took out a storage scroll to release 3 plates of wrapped up food. "Of course we did sensei." She walked up to hand all three adults a plate of food.

"Thank you both otōuto, imōto." Shizune said.

"You brats are life savers." Jiraiya grinned.

"Truly, it sucks that you won't be able to cook for me for awhile." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto took a scroll from his pouch. He walked up and placed it on Tsuande's desk. Tsunade looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Those are clones of Sakura and I for you to use for whatever you want. They'll seal themselves back into the scroll whenever they are no longer needed."

The slug sannin eyes widen before she smiled brightly. "Such thoughtful students that I have. So are you guys packed correctly?"

"We are, we tripled checked all of all supplies last night. We have enough set of clothes, ration pills, kunai, shuriken, fuinjutsu scrolls, you name it." Sakura answered.

"Good, I still don't want you two to go participate in a war at your age or at all for that matter. But nothing I say will change your mind." Tsuande sighed before standing up from her chair. She walked around her desk and stopped once she reached her students.

She pulled both of them into a strong motherly hug. "You two be careful out there. Never let your guard down, don't trust anybody easily, don't get overconfident. I know you're very strong but overconfidence leads to stupid mistakes. And always watch each other's backs. I've only known you two for a short amount of time. But it feels like I've known you for so much longer. It would kill me if anything happens to either of you. So please come back home safely." Tsunade told them.

Naruto and Sakura returned her hug just as strong. "Don't worry baa-chan, we'll be fine. Watch how the next time you hear about us. It'll be about how badass me and Sakura were in the war." The blond grinned up at her.

"Hopefully whoever takes over as Mizukage will be opened to making an alliance with us. If not then at least they'll be grateful for our help." Sakura voiced.

"Just make sure you brats come back in one piece." Tsunade let them go.

Jiraiya walked up and used his hands to ruffle their hair slightly. "Alright gakis if you're going to show off. Then show off enough to make sure the other nations know not to fuck with Konoha. I wanna hear big things about you two. So much so that the villagers will sing your praises."

Naruto groaned. "No not that, we get enough of that now. It's so weird seeing them all smile at me."

"You'll get used to it Naruto. But like Tsunade said. Make sure to watch each other's backs. All I can tell you about Kirigakure's forces is that they are a massive number. That could be anywhere between 5,000 to 20,000. I'm highly doubt it's close to 20,000 so don't think it's that many. Assume that their forces are around 15,000 max. But don't be surprised if it's more. If I had to give you a guess. I would say more than 10,000 less than 13,000. Hope that helps somewhat." Jiraiya said.

"...yeah I'm not going to lie Shishio. That really didn't sound helpful at all. Kami that's more numbers than what Naruto's father took out. And that's what made him legendary. So much so that he had a flee on sight warning on his bingo book page." Sakura replied.

"I swear they better form a damn alliance after this. In fact, we better be marked as S-rank shinobi after this." Naruto voiced.

Jiraiya just laughed awkwardly at his failed attempt. He walked away not wanting to make it worse than what it is.

"You're an idiot Jiraiya." Tsunade shook her head at her perverted friend.

The couple gave Shizune a hug before they teleported to the gate entrance. The suna siblings were ready to go. They only traveled for an hour together before they had to split up.

"Be careful you two. I don't want to have to come back to Konoha for a funeral." Temari said.

"Agreed, please be safe. We will also watch out for the akatsuki." Gaara added.

"What those two said. Man I couldn't imagine how a war battlefield will be like." Kankuro spoke.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be fine. Just make it back safe to Suna." Naruto grinned.

"We'll write to you all once we return to Konoha." Sakura said.

Temari exchanged a hug with Sakura before her and her brothers took off into a different direction. Naruto and Sakura made their way to the border of Kiri. It was a 2 day trip. They traveled at high speeds through the trees of the land of fire. To save as many lives as possible, they wanted to try to cut down as much time as they can.

Still they did camp out after traveling for almost an entire day without rest. They only need 5 hours of sleep before they were back in peak condition. It took them a day in a half to reach the border of Kirigakure.

Since it didn't seem like a good idea to just water walk over the ocean without potential causing any problems. The couple took a boat that was already taking about 30 people to one of the islands. It took around 4 hours to reach it. Naruto and Sakura quickly got off and walked around to see if they could find anybody apart of the rebellion.

For two hours they could find anybody. All the encountered was dead bodies from previous battles.

"The smell of blood is strong. Also, now that I think about I can sense a lot of chakra signatures not far ahead. 100s of them in fact. I wonder why it took so long for us to sense any of them?" Naruto wondered.

"We probably could have if we had stop focusing so much of the smell of blood rather than actually trying to sense out for someone. You know as well as I do we were half-assing it." Sakura replied.

"I'll admit that, come on let's hurry up and hope it isn't the rebels who are dying." Naruto said as he and Sakura dashed in the direction where the battle was taking place.

Unfortunately, Naruto was right. Mei Terumi, leader of the rebel army was not having a good day. She had over 70% of her army back at the base. That was only because she wasn't expecting for Yagura to send out reinforcements of 400 shinobi. Mei's team was originally supposed to take out the 100 shinobi that Yagura had stationed in a certain area. That achieved that objective. However they were quickly surrounded by the reinforcements.

She started out with 200 men, now she was at just barely 100. They were getting killed quickly due to the overwhelming numbers. Some of her men were just severely injured. Things weren't looking good at all. As soon as she was about to call for a retreat. Something unexpected happened. She was about to be attacked by 2 enemy shinobi. Until 2 figures appeared right before her eyes and easily killed the two enemy ninjas.

When the figures turned around. Mei was shocked to see two teenagers right in front of her. A beautiful girl with shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. And a handsome young man with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. She was about to speak but then she felt the level of chakra these two had. She couldn't believe a person could have so much chakra. It was hard to comprehend.

Sakura smiled at Mei. "Excuse me, but are you the leader of the rebels. I'm only asking because you have the most chakra here."

"Umm yes, my name is Mei Terumi, leader of the kiri rebels. Who are you two?" Mei asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jounin of Konohagakure." Naruto grinned.

"Sakura Haruno, jounin of Konoha as well as the youngest to ever become a full fledge Iryō-nin." Sakura kept her smile.

"Jounin? You two are jounin from Konoha? Aren't you too young?" Mei asked.

"Our circumstances make us special cases. Now we personally asked our hokage Tsunade Senju to let us come here to help you rebels win the war. We heard what was happening here while we were at a bar during a mission. It didn't sound too good on your end. So here we are offering you our help. We don't expect anything in return. All we want is to help the world achieve peace. But hey if you want to form an alliance with Konoha that that's cool too." Naruto explained. Sakura jabbed him in the arm.

"Idiot, that's not how you start off negotiations. Especially after you just said we don't expect anything in return." Sakura said to her boyfriend.

"Aw I was just joking around Sakura-chan. You know how I am." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura shook her head before looking back towards Mei. "So what do you say? Do you accept our help?"

Mei was a bit skeptical. "Even if you do help us. How are two teenagers going to make a difference here?"

"We'll show you how if you accept our help? Do you really think we would come all the way here from Konoha just to bullshit you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman.

Mei studied their expression for a minute. She could see nothing but pure power when she looked in their eyes. Even the aura around these two scream confidence and power. Mei was feeling a lot more calmer than she has in months as soon as these two arrived. Not to mention, she did remember how massive their reserves are. Why not take them up on their offer?

She smiled. "Ok I'll take you two up on your offer. I don't have much of a choice considering how outnumbered my men are."

Naruto and Sakura smiled and nodded at her. "Great just sit back and let us handle this. We'll heal any of the injured after we're done. It shouldn't take long at all." Sakura informed her.

Mei watched Sakura and Naruto walk to the heat of the battle. She hoped to Kami that she didn't make a mistake.

Once the couple were close enough. They made their move. Sakura was the first one as she jumped high into the air and slammed her heel into the ground. Forming a massive crater on the battlefield. Numerous of enemy shinobi had fallen to the deaths of just fell period. Sakura started her assault as an shinobi tried to run up on her. She punched his dead in his chest with her chakra enhanced punch. Sending the man hurling backwards as his dead body took out many of his allies behind him.

Naruto had unleashed a barrage of straight taijutsu. Every single one of his hits were strong enough to destroy what vital organ he hit. It didn't matter if it was a punch, kick, elbow, knee, you name it. The blond didn't get a scratch on him since he dodged every one of the enemies attacks with ease. He saw about 50 enemy shinobi ahead of him. He used his ice release to form 50 spears of ice. Naruto sent them all to each of the 50 shinobi. Over half of them died once they were hit. The rest of them were gravely injured to the point where they would bleed out within a minute.

Sakura and Naruto met up in the middle. Each of them took a deep breath and released a roar of fire from their mouth. Spinning in a full circle to burn anybody who is in the way. Once the fire died down. You could see all of the burnt corpses laid out on the field. About half of the enemies forces were cut down that quickly.

Around half of those forces charged at the couple. "Naruto let's try one of our new combination techniques." Sakura said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Storm release: waves of lightning." Sakura smirked.

Naruto was surprised by her suggestion. "You know we haven't had much practice with that one?"

"Who cares, now is as good a time as any." Sakura shrugged.

The blond smirked and nodded. He held up his left hand and Sakura held up her right. They formed hand seals together just using one of their hands each. The couple also aligned their chakras together so it was possible for the nature elements that they want to use. Can fuse together to form another element. Once the hand seals were finished. Naruto and Sakura called out simultaneously.

"Ranton: Kaminari no Nami." (**Storm Release: Waves of Lightning)**

They pointed their hands in the direction of the incoming enemy. A ball of lightning 2x the size of a beach ball covered their whole hands. 3 circles of lightning formed in front of the ball. A second later multiple raging waves of lightning flowed over the battlefield. It was so intense that the rebels had to shield their eyes. Each person who came into contact with the lightning were shocked to death in an instant. As huge waves of lightning ran through their entire bodies. Some enemy shinobi's bodies were being burnt by the lightning so bad that their bodies just burnt to ashes. This single combination attack took out 150 out of the remaining 200 forces.

Eventually the jutsu died down. The ground was covered in blood and corpses. Some corpses were mutilated. Others just had burned up limbs. Some still had lightning going through their body as mini streaks were seen from several corpses. The entire battlefield was so shocked at what just took place. But Naruto and Sakura weren't finished. They slammed their hands onto the ground to form ice and wooden spikes to come out of the ground and impale the remaining 50 shinobi.

One person survived, he was stunned. He ran away from the battlefield screaming for his life. The couple decided to let him get away. That way he can tell how his comrades were taking down in minutes by 2 people.

Naruto sighed. "Well that's over with. We really didn't get to pull out any of the big guns."

"I'm sure we will during the next battle. Come on let's go back to see how is Mei doing." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to Mei. When they saw her. The auburn haired woman was staring at the two with a shocked expression. It wasn't just her, all of the remaining rebels were looking at them that way. Never in Mei's entire life has she saw two people so strong at such a young age. She saw nature releases range from, Hyoton, Ranton and Mokuton. Mei never believed that she would witness the legendary Mokuton bloodline. The rebel leader did not even know two people can form a combination element like that. And the amazing part about it all. Neither of the two looked tired at all! It was like that was a warm up or something. Then there's Sakura's monstrous strength to destroy battlefields. Naruto was able to kill many shinobi with just a single hit. She was grateful that she had these two on her side.

'With them, it's possible to change the tide of the war. They took out 400 in 5 minutes. They probably could've done it in less if they weren't trying to show off to me to insure I wouldn't doubt their skills.' Mei thought to herself.

Sakura took this opportunity to heal all of the wounded. She felt out everybody who was still alive chakra signatures. Once she locked onto them. The pinkette held out her hands as she released multiple vines from her arms. Each vine branched off to make another. When she made enough. Sakura sent out each vine and struck each person who was injured. That's when she released medical chakra from her body through her vines. Each person who was connected to a vine was healed by the medical chakra coming from Sakura. It all only took less than 20 seconds for every remaining rebel to have their injuries completely healed. Even the ones who had holes from being stabbed by weapons. When she was done, the pinkette brought her vines back into her body.

Mei was once again amazed by what just happened. In a matter of seconds. The remaining living rebel soldiers were fully healed. She's never seen a person sprout vines from their body.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Mei's mouth.

"So still have any doubt that we can't make a change?" Sakura asked her.

"No, after witnessing how easily you two handled that. I know you can be the key to us overcoming this war." Mei replied.

"So where is your base located?" Naruto questioned.

"It's 20 minutes away from here. Come on, we'll talk more once we get there." Mei responded.

She led them and her men back to their base. When the group arrived. Mei saw her friend and partner Ao, waiting for her. He seemed to have been worried as far as Mei could tell. Ao is known for worrying too much. So it wouldn't surprise Mei at all if he was about to come with a rescue team for her.

"Mei-sama, it's good to see you've returned." Ao voiced as he looked around. "Did you have more soldiers with you when you left?"

"I'll explain everything once we get inside Ao. I'm calling for a meeting. You'll learn what happened there." Mei told him.

"Ah understood." That's when Ao noticed Naruto and Sakura. He narrowed his eye at them. "Who are you kids?"

"Shut up Ao, I told you I would explain it." Mei said.

The man bit his tongue and nodded. It didn't take long for members of the rebels to gather around for the meeting inside of the base. Mei didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to boost her soldiers spirits. For awhile now, people were starting to give up. Realizing how they were walking straight to their deaths if they continued to face Yagura's overwhelming forces. Mei had wanted to ask for help from other nations. But she was not confident that anyone would send help for her.

That is until she met Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright I'm glad you all are here. To start off, we had achieved our original mission of taking out the Yagura's men who were stationed not far from here. But we were soon surrounded by enemy reinforcements of 400. We were quickly cut down to just half of our forces. Thankfully when everything seemed to be looking like it was the end for us. Two people showed up and offered us help. I accepted it seeing we had nothing else to lose. These two were able to take out the 400 enemies within minutes and with little effort." Mei explained.

The rebels were shocked at what happened. Even more shocked that two people alone took out 400 men.

"Who could've taken out so many in such a short amount of time Mei-sama?" One man wondered.

Mei smirked. "I'm glad you asked. Men, I want to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They are jounin from Konoha who personally asked their hokage to come help us." She pointed towards the power couple.

Naruto and Sakura stepped up and looked at all of the soldiers. "Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of Konoha." He grinned.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm also going to be his assistant/ right hand once he takes the hat. I'm also going to become the greatest medic of the world. My master Tsunade Senju, the Godaime hokage has already declared me the strongest kunoichi in Konoha." Sakura introduced herself.

"She's already the greatest medic, she just doesn't want to accept it yet." Naruto added.

"Ah not now Naru." Sakura groaned.

None of the rebels said anything. They just watched the two teenagers in front of them. It was hard to think that they were jounin. However their vests clearly shows that they are jounin.

Ao narrowed his eyes. "And you are the ones who took out an army of 400?"

"Yep." The couple answered at the same time.

"Even if you did, what are you two going to do against the likes of Yagura? This isn't a game! Go back to where you came from." Ao yelled.

"Ao shut the hell up. You didn't see what they are capable of on the battlefield." Mei said to him.

"Also just like Yagura, I'm also a jinchuuriki. I'm the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. As well as the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto said.

"I'm somewhat like a jinchuuriki. I have my own separate power but I do have a good portion of the nine tails chakra within my body. If I'm close enough, I can draw chakra from him even though he's sealed inside of Naruto. You could call me a jinchuuriki or a pseudo jinchuuriki." Sakura added.

That surely helped ease the doubt of most in the room. Everyone knew how the Kyuubi was the strongest out of tailed beast. So hearing that they had two people who could use its chakra was definitely a good thing.

"Even so, can you even use your powers to the degree of Yagura? He can transform into the three tails at will." Ao questioned.

"Yes I can control my power just as good if not better than Yagura can control his. Sakura has the same amount of control as well. As a matter of fact. Here's a demonstration of our power." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Sakura began to channel a massive amount of chakra from their bodies. A hard shell of aura surrounded them. Bringing pressure into everybody in the room. Sakura's aura was blue with traces of pink and orange in it. Naruto's was blue as well except for his aura had traces of red and orange. Many fell to their knees. Even Ao couldn't stand up to this pressure. Mei was barely able to stand up.

Suddenly as quickly as the pressure came. It disappeared just as quickly. People slowly stood back up while trying to catch their breath. So himself was trying to get it together.

"I hope that satisfies you Ao. Now since we were given a demonstration. I assume no one else has any doubts about these two?" Mei asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

And she was right to expect it. Because no one dared spoke up to object. Although Ao was a bit annoyed. Mei knew he would get over it soon. "Good alright Naruto, Sakura can you please follow me to my office. You as well Ao." Mei voiced.

The group of 4 all headed to her office. Naruto and Sakura were taking in their surroundings. It was different being in unknown territory. Knowing that anything can happen. Honestly, it reminded them of the war stories Tsunade and Jiraiya would share with them. In a way, going up against Yagura would be just like the sannin going up against Hanzo. Only difference is Naruto and Sakura will not lose their fight.

Eventually they ended up in a normal sized room. It was honestly a smaller version of the hokage's office. Mei sat behind her desk. While Naruto and Sakura sat in front of it. Ao chose to stand behind Mei or more so to the side of her somewhat.

"I can not thank you two enough for helping us. I'm sorry for being so skeptical of you in the beginning. But I kept judging you based on how young you are. I should know that looks can be deceiving as a shinobi." Mei thanked Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't worry about it Mei, can you tell us how long you guys have been fighting?" Naruto asked.

"For almost a year now, although it wasn't until 6 months ago that we had enough people to start attacking first Yagura's forces first instead of waiting to be attacked." She answered.

"That's not long at all. How many soldiers have you lost so far?" Sakura asked.

"We started off roughly around 1,500. Besides the 100 we lost today. We have about 900 soldiers left. Yagura has 12,000 soldiers at his command. So the odds are not favorable to us at all. Honestly I probably would've lost the remainder of my soldiers if you two hadn't shown up. I probably could have survived if I was the last one standing. But I couldn't fight them all off since my reserves were already halfway gone. The best I would've done is run to ensure my survival." Mei admitted.

"That would have been your best option. It's always best to live to fight another day." Sakura said.

"Even with your help. I'm not sure how are we supposed to take down all of his forces as well as him." Mei voiced.

"Does he have anybody who works under him as commanders and such?" Naruto questioned.

"At a certain point he did. But from what we learned. One day he suddenly killed them, saying that he doesn't need any potential spies being close to him. Yagura did never seem to trust anybody." Mei answered.

"Well that makes our job easier. We don't have to worry about any potential A-ranked ninjas on his end. It's not that we can't handle them. But it saves a lot of time and energy on our side. So really our only problems to take care of is Yagura's overwhelming forces of shinobi. And Yagura himself. Mei I want you to let me and Naruto do the heavy lifting." Sakura said seriously.

"You mean you want to take on that massive army and its leader on your own! Are you two trying to die?!" Ao yelled.

Ao calm down!" Mei told him before she spoke to Sakura. "Now Sakura it's not that I think you are two aren't strong enough. But that's a lot for just two people to handle. Not even the Yondaime Hokage took out that many."

"We know that, but we plan to do better than what Naruto's father did. Just trust me when I say we can handle it. It's a lot less riskier on your end if you just trust us. We wouldn't have come here if we didn't know that we could absolutely 1000% win this war. Tsunade Senju is my sensei as well as a second mother to me. Jiraiya the toad sage is my sensei and family to me as well. Their both Naruto's sensei's. Tsunade is a mother figure to him as well as his cousin by blood. Jiraiya is his godfather. We were also trained by Kakashi Hatake. Do you really think they would allow us to come help you if they weren't sure we could win? Of course not, that's why we are telling you to let us handle it." Sakura told her.

Mei knew Sakura was right. Who in the hell comes to stop a war with just two people if they weren't sure they could win? Some may say idiots but Mei knew that these two were far from idiots. Hearing just who they were trained by was enough for Mei to trust them. While it was possible for them to be lying. She couldn't detect a single lie coming from either of them. Also Ao would've called them out on it with his covered up byakugan by now.

"Ok I'll let you handle everything. But at least let us take on the remnant shinobi while you two are confronting Yagura." Mei agreed.

"That's fine, we should expect a retaliation within the next 48 hours. So do you mind giving us a room?" Naruto asked politely.

Mei was about to respond until a question of her own came into mind. "Are you two a couple? You seem awfully close with one another."

"Yes we started off as teammates eventually nding up in a relationship with each other. Our friends call us the power couple of Konoha." Sakura answered.

"_Konoha no pawākappuru _huh? That's so cute. I can perfectly imagine how true that is! Tell me is your relationship like a love story?" Mei asked in excitement.

Naruto and Sakura groaned and facepalmed themselves. The pinkette regrets even saying anything. She somehow figured this was going to come back to bite them.

For the remainder of the day, Naruto and Sakura were asked many questions by a curious Mei about their relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

38 hours have passed since Naruto and Sakura arrived in Kirigakure. Yagura learned what happened to his army of 400. He wasn't impressed. Not enough to make an appearance himself. When the sole survivor of the attack came back to inform him of what happened. Yagura killed him but thanked him for the information.

As of right now, the three tails jinchuuriki was thinking what his next move should be.

"I think I will test to see if these kids are legit or not. Any A-rank shinobi can take out 400 regular shinobi on their own. But if these kids can do more than that. Then they could pose a threat similar to that of the Yondaime Hokage during the third great shinobi war. My forces are 12,000, let's see I'll send 3,000 men to completely get rid of the rebels. But if these kids are capable of overcoming that. Then there's a lot more to them than I want to admit. I'll even use my crystal ball to see how they do." Yagura said to himself.

He saw one of his subordinates walking passed. "You!" Yagura called out to him.

The man walked up nervously. He did not want to risk being killed by his leader. "Y-Yes sir?"

"I want you to go tell 3,000 of the soldiers to get ready to launch an attack on the rebel's base." Yagura ordered.

"3-3000 excuse me sir, but isn't that g-going overboard?" The man had fear in his voice.

"Maybe but maybe not if those kids turn out to be the real deal. Next time you question my word I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Yagura threatened.

"S-S-S-Sir yes sir!" The man ran out as fast as he could to carry out his orders.

"Now." Yagura brought out his crystal ball. "Let's see if these kids are going to become legendary in the shinobi world."

Back at the rebel's base, the couple were in their room spending time together. As of right now, they were playing cards. Games between these two are always intense since their skills as well as luck are equal. One would think it's impossible for one person to have such luck, let alone two. But that's just part of the uniqueness of the couple. So far they have played 10 games. Even in amounts of wins and losses between the two.

Besides the bathroom, their room has really been the only place they have been ever since the end of the meeting with Mei. Going outside to train or travel in a land that's mostly enemy territory is not a smart idea. Which is why they had everything they needed thanks to fuinjutsu. Even fresh food and cooked food are stored in a special fuinjutsu scroll made by Naruto.

Mei has spent the most time with them during these last 38 hours. According to the rebel leader, the aura that surrounded the young jounins were welcoming, comforting and relaxing. Not to mention in the short amount of time she's known them. Mei said that she felt her resolved renewed because of them. Apparently the soldiers that they saved are grateful for Naruto and Sakura. They believe in the couple. However, those who haven't seen the skills are still skeptical. The main culprit being Ao. Although he wasn't unnecessarily rude to them. He kinda just stayed out of their way.

"Damn I still wish we could send out a shadow clone to scout the area." Naruto said as he played his turn.

"Me and you both, but we don't know this land. Sure we could follow Yagura's chakra signature to get close to him. But it's no telling if he has spies hidden. It's best to just keep waiting for him to attack. The more of his forces we take out. We'll be able to storm to his location or he'll come to us himself." Sakura voiced.

"Couldn't we just go straight to him? I mean he is really the only threat here. It would be easy to just use hiraishin to get to his location and take him out quickly." Naruto asked.

"You're forgetting that he's in the hidden mist village my love. Knowing how destructive we can be. It's best to not risk him unleashing his bijuu where innocent people are living. Even if we are able to speed blitz him and grab him. I'd rather not take any unnecessary risk when it involves innocent people. Letting him decide to come outside the village to fight us himself is the safest bet." Sakura replied.

Naruto sighed. "Ok you make a good point. I wonder if Obito will show up."

"I doubt it, I'm sure the Mizukage is only a pawn to him. Losing him is not like losing that Nagato guy you told me about. Besides Obito is just going to take the three tails from Yagura anyways once he sees the need for it. We still have a couple years before the akatsuki makes any big moves. So we have to use this time to get as strong as possible. I win by the way." Sakura smirked.

"Damn it I swear I'm winning the next game." Naruto told himself.

"You may win the battle but you won't win the war." Sakura teased him.

"Oh is that right? I'll definitely win this war. After all, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't give up!" Naruto felt his competitive spirit rise.

"No he doesn't, but Sakura Uzumaki doesn't either you know. She's learned it from her husband after all." Sakura said.

The blond blushed profusely. He never thought hearing his last name with Sakura's name would cause him to blush. Naruto couldn't wait for the day she took his last name. Of course if Sakura wanted to keep her last name as well. That was perfectly fine too. But just knowing that someday she was going to eventually share his name made the blond feel unbelievably happy..

Sakura noticed her boyfriend's strange behavior. It took her a minute to realize why he was acting like that. A blush formed on her cheeks. She smiled too. "Has a nice sound to it doesn't it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Too nice if you ask me." Naruto pulled Sakura over into his arms. Her body messed up the deck but he didn't care.

The pinkette leaned into his body. Taking in his scent. She loved being in Naruto's arms more than anything. It didn't matter if she was pissed at the world. Whenever he held her, it would make her forget what she was even mad about. How did he do it? She didn't know. Sakura was pretty sure Naruto was the only one who could do this to her.

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when knocking was heard on the door. They could sense it was Mei knocking. "Come in Mei, it's unlocked." Naruto said.

Mei opened the door, she had a worried expression on her face. "Naruto, Sakura we have a problem. One of our scouts just informed us that Yagura has sent 3000 soldiers in this direction. I didn't expect him to send so many already." She said frantically.

"That's nearly 10x the amount we took out yesterday. He's sure isn't playing around." Sakura looked at Naruto. "You ready to go wild?"

The blond smirked. "Of course I'm always ready Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled before pecking his cheek. "Good cause it'll only get crazier from here."

Mei watched these two. Amazed at how calmly they took the news. She envied their confidence. Now Mei understood why they were given their ranks so early. She didn't know how, but somehow Mei felt like she was in the presence of war veterans.

"Are you going to take care of it yourselves? Do you need any assistance?" Mei asked.

The couple were stretching their muscles. "Nah it's fine, trust me it'll be over quicker than you think." Naruto replied to her.

"Ah." Mei said.

30 minutes later, the enemy shinobi of 3000 were approaching the rebel's base. To most this would seem like suicide. The numbers are so one sided, it's easy to assume who is going to come out on top. Yagura has his eyes on this fight through his crystal ball.

Sakura and Naruto were standing away from the base. They didn't want to risk destroying the place. Mei and her group were watching from the sidelines. Ao thought this was crazy. Mei had faith that they would come out victorious.

Soon the enemy was close enough to the couple. Naruto and Sakura made their move. They each took out one tri-pronged kunai. Threw them deep within the masses. A person would think you would do something to deflect the kunai. But apparently not to these guys.

Surprisingly nobody attacked from the enemy side yet either. The couple looked at each other. Shrugged then nodded to each other. It was at this moment, they disappeared in a pink and orange flash.

For Mei and the other rebels. They would never forget what they witnessed at this very moment. In less than a second, 2000 of the enemy forces dropped dead in an instant. Naruto and Sakura killed them all only using the hiraishin and a rasengan. Neither of them have ever performed anything like that before. So it took more chakra than they assumed it would. The average jounin would've died 5x over doing what they just did. Even a kage would either be dead or forced into chakra exhaustion. These two on the other hand barely felt the drain. Sure it took more chakra than they assumed it would. But not enough for it to affect them.

The battlefield was silent. Nobody could believe what they just saw. It seemed like the second coming of the _Konoha's no Kiiroi Senkō_. If Konoha had 2 people who could perform the same feats as the Yondaime Hokage. Who knows just how much of a powerhouse that village really is?

Even Yagura, who was watching from his crystal ball was shocked. He didn't think the couple would actually prove to be a threat of the Yondaime Hokage's level. "This was highly unexpected." He said to himself.

Just because everyone else was stunned. Doesn't mean Naruto and Sakura were. They quickly got to work on the remaining 1000 shinobi. Sakura jumped high into the air and came crashing down with a chakra enhanced fist. Forming another huge crater that only Tsunade herself can make. Many shinobi faltered. She took advantage of their hesitation by taking them out. Whether it was from his fist or jutsu.

Naruto was charging his way through. He channeled 2 chidoris and used Chidori Stream to take out multiple opponents. He had to bend back to dodge a sword swipe at his neck. The blond sent a strong kick to his attacker's stomach. While releasing a huge torrent of water from his mouth to cut down his enemies. Afterwards he put both of his hands on the ground. Using his magnet release to turn the ground into sand. He caught about 50 people within the sand. Making the sand rise up to cover their bodies. Once they were surrounded with enough sand. Naruto used a move he watched Gaara do. He opened up his palms then closed them tightly.

"Sabaku Sōsō." The blond said.

50 bodies were soon crushed by the sand. Naruto quickly spins around to face another group of enemy shinobi. He used the water in the air to form multiple ice pillars. Then sent them straight to the enemy. That took out many in their path. He quickly followed up with several hand seals.

"Yoton: Magumabomu" (**Lava Release: Magma Bomb)**

Naruto took a deep breath while molding his chakra. He spat out a huge ball of lava that exploded once the closest opponent was hit into mini lava balls. The mini lava ball hit anyone in the surrounding area. Many were burnt badly or died due to the intense heat. Those who were burnt badly either were able to keep going or were just missing limb and waiting to bleed out.

Sakura was running through enemies. She raised her arms and shot out multiple vines in rapid fire. Each vine were strong enough to pierce the enemy straight through. Many dropping like flies. Sakura called this move Vine Missiles. She learned a lot about her ability to create vines from her body in a short amount of time. Next she slammed her hand on the ground. Sakura created two wood lions next to her. She sent them out to cut through the enemy shinobi's. Next she made wood spears and spikes. Then created long vines from her arms. First she sent the wood spikes and spears to go through anyone in their trajectory. Next she infused her vines with chakra. Then ran straight to the heart of the enemy. Slamming and slicing through bodies with her vines. Shooting out torrents of water out of her mouth to also slice through the enemy.

It was a bloodbath on the battlefield. No matter how hard their opponents tried to land a hit on them. Naruto and Sakura ducked, dodged and blocked their attempts. Eventually the couple found their way to each other. They were back to back still facing a huge number of opponents.

"Should we end it with a bang?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you would never ask. You looked like you were having so much fun." Sakura smiled.

Naruto snorted. "If I was having fun then you were having a fucking ball. I saw that look on your face when you were using your vine missiles. You had these guys dropping like flies. He paused for a second. "Did you just enter sage mode?"

Sakura indeed did just that. "Let's end this with senjutsu."

Naruto nodded. "You got it hime." The blond started drawing on the nature energy in the air. Right afterwards he held his hand up in the air and made a huge rasenshuriken.

He jumped into the air and threw it dead at the enemy. Causing a massive explosion to take place. Killing a good portion of the remaining enemy.

Sakura followed right up going through hand seals "Sage Art Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence! **(Senpo Mokuton Hijitsu: Jukai Kōtan) **

A vast amount of branches grew from the ground. Immediately covering the battlefield. Sakura sensed that it was still a little over 200 chakra signatures left. The pinkette submerged them all. Crushing them to the ground. She added more chakra to her technique to create vines to come out of the trees. The vines were stabbing multiple areas in the ground. Taking out anyone who was trying to escape the forest. Some tried to retaliate by using their water style ninjutsu. Even as they took out some branches. In the end it was all for nothing. Eventually all of the 3000 enemy shinobi were dead. Not a single body left alive.

The battlefield was silent. You could hear a coin drop of the ground being this quiet. Sakura took a couple subtle deep breaths. She wasn't exhausted by any means but doing a jutsu on that magnitude takes a lot of chakra. All she needed was a couple minutes and she'll be fine again.

Naruto whistled. "Damn I ain't know you could use that jutsu yet. With sage chakra at that."

"I did it twice before…just not to this..magnitude.." Sakura breathed out.

"Even added your vines too. Damn that was awesome. I swear I wish I could use Mokuton too!" Naruto voiced.

"Like you don't have 3 other nature transformation kekkei genkais." The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Fair point but none of mine is mutated like yours. You are literally revolutionizing the wood release even more than the first hokage did." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh please I'm nowhere near that skilled yet. Even with my vine release. But I appreciate the compliment." Sakura replied.

"Don't sell yourself short Saku-hime. You really are amazing. I'm in awe of you everyday." Naruto said with honesty and love in his tone.

Sakura blushed hearing his tone. She was really happy he thought highly of her and has so much confidence in her. If they weren't in front of so many people. Sakura was sure she would have lost control and had her way with Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Mei walked up to the couple. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed yet again. Truly to see the hiraishin used in person was a whole different experience than just hearing stories about it. Before she walked away from her subordinates. Mei saw the expression on Ao's face. He was truly speechless just as she was.

She cleared her throat to get the couple's attention. When she saw them look at her. She smiled at them. Two words, Holy shit." Mei said.

Naruto and Sakura broke out into laughter. Internally they were thankful for Mei's comment. It helped them to not think about the many lives that they just took. Granted they fought in a war before. But that didn't mean taking lives was a pleasurable feeling. By now all they could feel was the numbness feeling that they gained through their past battles.

After settling down Naruto spoke up. "Well I wonder what's Yagura going to do next."

"Well considering we just took out about a third of his forces by ourselves. He may come handle us himself. Making our job that much easier. It wouldn't be a good idea to slaughter Kiri's entire shinobi forces. That wouldn't do well for Kiri." Sakura replied. Not to mention they'll be needed in case avoiding the Fourth Great Shinobi War is unavoidable. Which most likely will be the case. But she kept that part to herself.

"True I would appreciate it if you didn't kill everybody. It's kinda a massacre right now as it is." Mei voiced.

Which was true, taking a look around the battlefield. You could see the thousands of corpses all over the place. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. It made the couple all the more pleased that they convinced Ino and Hinata to stay in Konoha. Neither of them were ready to handle this much bloodshed. This is truly part of the dark side of the shinobi lifestyle. Not everybody is cut out for this part of the job.

Yagura who was still watching from his crystal ball. Is trying to come to term with what he just witnessed. 'If that girl is able to use Mokuton to such a degree at her age. She's a bigger threat than I originally thought. I can no longer afford to take either of them lightly seeing as how quickly they took out 2,000 of my men. It seems I'll have to go handle the rebels myself.' He thought to himself.

Soon the rebels were celebrating their huge victory against Yagura. While they have yet to take down Yagura himself. The rebels still dealt a massive blow to his forces. So it was something worth celebrating.

Naruto was busy stuffing his face with food. Next to him was Sakura, who was sitting across from Mei. They were having a conversation.

"Do you know what Tsunade-sama may ask of us in terms of an alliance?" Mei asked.

"Probably something similar to what we have with Suna. Basically we trade with one another while also helping out as backup in case either village needs it. Nothing too out of the ordinary I'm sure." Sakura answered Mei.

Mei was pleased to hear that. After this whole war with Yagura is settled. Kiri will not be in a favorable position for quite some time. Having a strong ally in Konoha will help Kiri greatly in both the recovery process and long term.

"That's good to know." Mei smiled. "Kiri will need an ally once this civil war is done with. Not to mention it'll take awhile for us to recover our military strength."

Sakura nodded. "That's to be expected when a village goes through a war. It's why Iwa still hasn't fully recovered after what the Yondaime Hokage did to them during the Third Shinobi Great War."

"Speaking of the Yondaime Hokage, how are you two are able to perform his legendary signature technique the Hiraishin? Never in my life would I think, I would see it with my own two eyes?" Mei asked in curiosity.

"It takes a lot and I mean a lot of knowledge in fuinjutsu to be able to use the Hiraishin. The fourth hokage did teach his guard platoon how to use it during his time alive. But they can only use it as a team. In order for them to perform it, they must encircle around one another. Using the seal of confrontation so that their thumbs, index and middle fingers are touching. Once that is done, they are able to teleport to a marked location. Neither me or Naruto needs a marked location. As long as we know the location or can sense for a strong chakra signature. We can teleport anywhere we want without any restrictions. Sometimes we still use marks for the hell of it." Sakura explained.

"Are you sure it's wise to tell me all of that?" Mei wondered.

"Well it's not like I told you _who _is in the guard platoon exactly. I just told you how they can do it. To be able to use it like Me, Naruto, Minato-sama and Tobirama-sama you must be a master in fuinjutsu. Not even Jiraiya knows how the technique works exactly. It's many sealing mechanisms to it." Sakura shrugged.

"Hmm sounds like a complicated technique. Although it seems the results are more than worth it. Konoha is lucky to have two young shinobi who are talented in fuinjutsu. Too bad the art is too complicated for most shinobi to get too deeply involved with." Mei sighed.

Sakura decided to change the subject. Besides her and Naruto were lucky to be given their fuinjutsu knowledge by Hagoromo.

"So you never finished telling us about your younger days in Kiri."

Mei caught onto what Sakura was doing. But she didn't mind it. "Oh that's right, where did I leave off?"

"You were saying how you knew Zabuza." Naruto cut in. He was done eating. Now he was paying more attention to the ongoing conversation.

"Yeah I did know Zabuza. In fact I knew most of the former Seven Ninja Swordsman. They were all...unique in their own ways." Mei said.

"You mean bloodlust crazy? Because that's what Zabuza was. He was stabbed over 12 times and still was able to walk afterwards." Sakura voiced.

"Well I guess you could put it that way. Although not all of them were like that. Kisame Hoshigaki actually was pretty nice before he started killing his comrades suddenly. Mangestu was funny most of the time. Raiga had to be the most annoying out of all of them though.

Ameyuri was a playful type. She would never miss her prey. Anybody who survived an encounter with her, would be hunted down so she can make sure to kill you for good. Not even 100 chunin all together could take her on. Just like all of the other members. She was skilled in the Silent Killing. However Ameyuri would show respect to her opponents if your skills and courage met her liking. It was sad that she died early due to an incurable disease. Zabuza, I was the closest to out of all of them. He made quite the name for himself in Kiri at a young age. Because he killed over 100 of the students while not being a student yet himself. Because of him, the practice of advancing to the shinobi ranks by fighting your peers to the death was discontinued.

It didn't take too much longer for me to meet him. He was very aggressive and scared most people he came into contact with. But I was one of the ones who offered to be his friend. That led him trying to kill me. Fortunately for me, I was able to hold him off. He accepted my friendship since so far I was the only one around his age to compete with him in terms of skill. Even though he came off as a bloodthirsty killing machine on the outside. He was nothing but a big softie on the inside. Him picking up Haku off the streets was one example of that."

Mei continued on explaining bits of her past to Naruto and Sakura. It felt nice having someone listening to her talk about her life. The three of them ended up talking for hours until it was decided to call it a night.


End file.
